Masked Angel
by Jedielite
Summary: Crossover of Season 2 and Bleach. When a strange monster attacks Kari she discovers a great power hidden within her. But is this power a gift or a curse? Contains OC and will have humor in future chapters. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

****

Masked Angel

**Author Note**: Hello there everybody. I'm jedielite and this is my first, but hopefully not last, story to be posted here. That being said this is a crossover story between season 2 of Digimon and Bleach. Thank you for giving me a chance and I hope you don't regret it.

**Disclaimer**: Characters and story elements from Digimon and Bleach belong to their respective owners. Not me.

**Chapter 1: Dying of the Light**

There were six of them. Six _humans_ at least. Each one was carrying a strange creature she couldn't identify. They weren't important however, only the humans interested her. They were young, the oldest was sixteen at the most, her favorite prey. So full of energy and life. She'd already missed them once, they disappeared somehow shortly after entering the school. But they were leaving for home now. She watched carefully as they walked, studying each one.

"**Now, which one of you should I eat?"**, she hissed knowing they couldn't hear her. At least so she thought. One of them, a girl, suddenly stopped and started looking around.

"**What's this? She can hear me? How interesting." **she whispered now, not wanting to give her prey any warning as she prepared to strike.

The girl that heard her was still standing there talking to the strange cat-like creature in her arms. She looked up, saw she was being left behind and started running to catch up.

"**I guess that answers my question", **the hunter sneered as she stretched out her claw and snatched up her prey.

* * *

"Kari?", Hikari Kamiya looked down to her partner in her arms.

"Is something wrong?" Gatomon's voice was laced with concern. Kari had suddenly stopped walking and seemed to be looking for something.

"It's nothing," she replied "I thought I heard something that's all." Gatomon wasn't convinced, Kari usually said stuff like that so she wouldn't worry anyone, but she let it drop.

"Okay, but you'd better hurry up. If you're late for dinner your mom won't let you have dessert!"

"But you always eat my dessert."

"That's why I said 'hurry up!'", Gatomon whined a little to emphasize her point.

"Alright. I'm going, I'm going.", she said with a giggle as she jogged to catch up with the other Digidestined. They were on their way home after a short visit to the Digital World.

It had been barely a year since Malomyotismon's defeat and everything seemed perfect. Kari had started dating TK much to Yolei's delight and Davis' despair. Ken had just placed third in a national chess tournament and Yolei officially started a long distance relationship with Willis in America. Cody started an after school computer club but meetings usually consisted of him telling the members about their adventures, not that he really minded of course, it was still fun. Finally, Davis managed to beat a new horror video game called "Nightmare Motel" in record time, seriously that's it, but in his defense he sulked for a good two months after Kari started going out with TK.

Things were going just as well for the original Digi-crew as well. Sora and Tai started dating a little before Kari and TK. Matt's band released their first album and it went gold only a few weeks later. Davis' sister Jun is still his number one fan and he finally stopped avoiding her. Izzy works part-time at a computer repair store, where the owner has already promised him a partnership when he graduates. Joe was accepted into a top medical school and plans to spend most of summer vacation with his nose in the books. Mimi is still living in America but meets the others in the Digital World whenever she gets the chance. Everything seemed perfect.

"Come on Kari, you're falling behind!", Yolei called as she waved. The others had stopped to wait for Kari to catch up with them. She slowed to a walk when she was just a few feet away.

"Sorry guys." Kari apologized.

"What's up? Why'd ya stop?" Davis' asked.

"Is something the matter?" TK was worried.

"No, really I just-" Kari's excuse was suddenly cut off.

To her friends' horror she collapsed at their feet, her eyes frozen in fear.

* * *

"Oh… What happened?", Kari moaned as she tried to push herself up off the ground. It had felt like something actually reached inside her body and pulled her down.

"_Kari!?"_, someone shouted. _"Wake up Kari! Come on wake up!" _It was TK and he sounded like he was crying.

"_Ken hurry and call an ambulance!!" _This time it was Yolei. She sounded almost hysterical.

"It's already ringing." Ken sounded calmer but was obviously frightened.

Kari managed to lift herself to into a sitting position and called out to them.

"I'm alright guys. I must have tripped or some…thing." The last word squeaked out as she lifted her head.

The spot she sat was at least twenty feet from her friends. Ken was on his cell phone trying his best to stay composed and not yell at whoever was on the other side. Davis, Cody and the Digimon looked like they were in shock as TK, Yolei and Gatomon desperately tried to revive…._her._

Her breathing sped up slightly as she looked on but it felt like she wasn't getting any air at all. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There she was sprawled out on the sidewalk several feet away from where she was now.

"W…What's…happening? How can I be-", she stopped short when her eyes caught sight of something strange. On the ground infront of her was a long silver chain. Cautiously she reached out and picked it up. She pulled on it slightly and felt a sharp pain in her chest. When she looked down she saw that one end of the chain was attached to the front of her shirt, but judging from the pain she guessed it went through to the skin. Starting from the part she held she followed the chain and saw the other end was attached to the o_ther_ her on the ground.

"What's going on here? _What is all this!?"_, she screamed the last part praying someone would hear her. Unfortunately, someone did.

"**My, My. Aren't we the curious one?", **a voice chuckled close behind her.

Shaking now, Kari felt as though she was back in the Dark Ocean. There was something very evil right behind her, she could almost feel it's breath on her neck.

"**Come on now, let ol' Spindle have a look at you." **The voice spoke again, it sounded like it was smiling.

Very slowly Kari turned her head and looked behind her. When she finally saw it she was too scared to even scream. It was a monster, there was no other word to describe it. The thing was the size of a small truck with four thin legs holding up it's red crab-like body. On top of that body was what looked like a human torso with a pair of snapping claws instead of arms and a large hole where stomach should be. It's head was the worst part. It's face was covered with as large white mask that resembled a bleached dinosaur skull and its eyes were glowing red.

"**Oh, you're a pretty one aren't you?" **The monster spoke again, it sounded like an old woman who'd smoked half her life.

"Wha…What are you?", Kari tried not to sound scared. "Did you do this?"

"**That's right. You see it's much easier to get at your soul if I remove it from your body first." **

"My…soul?" The fear had returned to Kari's voice. She looked back to her friends and saw that they were still trying to wake her up. She realized they couldn't see her or the monster.

"You mean I'm..", she felt her eyes tear up, "…dead?"

"**Correct. You catch on pretty quick." **Kari didn't respond, she could hardly breathe.

_I'm dead._ This was all she could think about.

"**How'd you like to play a game with me, little one?" **The strange question snapped Kari out of her shock.

"What do you mean, 'game'?" she tried not to panic as the monster, Spindle it called itself, leaned forward until it's was an arm's length away.

"**The rules are simple: I close my eyes and count to ten while you run away. If I can't catch you after ten minutes I'll return you to your body safe and sound."** Kari's widened, she couldn't believe it. Would this monster really let her go? She doubted it.

"And," Kari gulped before continuing, "if you catch me before that?" Spindle started chuckling.

"**Why, then I'd get to eat you of course." **The panic Kari had held back broke through.

"_Eat _me!? B-But why give me the chance to escape?" She'd jumped to her feet, suddenly finding her strength.

"**For two reasons: One, I like to play with my food."**

"Th-That's a bad habit you know." Kari tried to stall and think of a way out of this, but Spindle ignored her.

"**And two," **Kari could tell it was grinning beneath it's mask. **"I highly doubt you'll last **_**two**_** minutes." **

Kari felt the blood drain from her face as Spindle slowly covered her masked face with her claw.

"**Oooone….Twoooo," **Kari turned and ran at the second count, trying to put as much distance between her and the monster as possible. Her clear head finally returning.

_If it's after me, then I don't think it'll hurt the others_, she reasoned. She saw the ambulance approaching from the end of the street.

_If nothing else maybe it won't attack if there are too many people around. _She frowned at the thought, it attacked her after all and her friends were right there. She shook her head and dropped the thought.

_No, it could've eaten me right there if it wanted. I just have to believe that I'm it's only target. Besides this is my one chance to survive this._ She picked up the pace not even realizing how fast she was running. She let one last tear fall as she turned into the next street.

"**Eiiiight.."**, Spindle had moved right next to where the paramedics were lifting Kari's body into the ambulance.

"**Niiiine…", **Slowly she lifted one of her legs moved it over the chain of fate.

"**TEN!!"**, and brought it down, breaking the chain beneath it.

"**Ready or not, here I come little one." **She scuttled after her prey, the hunt was on.

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter of my first story. How was it, Questions? Comments? Requests, Ideas? Just let me know. I'm already working on the next chapter so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** If your reading this it means you think this story might actually be good. And for that I thank you. This chapter introduces my original character. So to those who haven't clicked 'back' yet, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach was created by Tite Kubo and Digimon was created by…someone else. (Seriously does anyone know?)

**Chapter 2: Revival**

"Uh…bu…I…" Katsuda Furokizu was at a loss for words. There he stood in front of his favorite store in Odaiba, an old-fashioned Mom-and-Pop bakery called "Yagami Sweets." This place sold, without any doubt, _the_ best sweet cakes in the country. Coming here was a sort of yearly tradition for him. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going. So being speechless was understandable considering the sign on the door read "Open 9 am until 5 pm." The current time was 5:02.

"Two _minutes?_", he growled under his breath. "I missed them by two **minutes!?**" People started to notice his raising voice but he didn't care. In fact everyone close by started clearing out when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_**SHINJI!!**_ _**YOU SON-OF-A-" **_

Shinji Hirako, had called him no less than five minutes ago just a block away from where he stood. As it turned out Shinji was thinking about letting his hair grow out again and just had to get everybody's opinion before he decided. He'd spent the next _four and a half_ minutes listing the pros and cons until, thankfully, he was cut off by a loud 'Smack' and a girl's voice telling him to, quote, 'Shut the hell up already, ya stupid baldy!'

_Thank you, Hiyori. _He had thought before continuing on his way unaware of the time.

After seething a few seconds and taking several deep breaths he dug his shopping list and pen out of his pocket. Aside from the sweet cakes he had planned to pick up souvenirs for everybody. Scanning the list he smiled as he wrote down the words 'new sandals (preferably hardwood)' next to Hiyori's name.

"Two birds with one stone." He said with a grin. He'd thought of a gift for Hiyori and a way to get even with Shinji at the same time. Katsuda looked back up at the shop and sighed.

"Oh well, 'The waiting is always the hardest part' so they say." he muttered as he headed back to the hotel. He didn't really know _who_ said it but it was still a good phrase. Only a few steps later he froze suddenly picking up a familiar spirit pressure.

_A Hollow and it's close._ The fallen soul was only a few blocks away. If he went along the rooftops he'd be on top of it in a few minutes. The problem was that his zanpakuto was back in his hotel room, a mile in the other direction. He stood still a few seconds before finally shrugging.

"Not my problem." he said and continued on his way. However, he only made it another half-step.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" With that the leaped on top the nearest building and began flash-stepping toward his hotel.

* * *

Kari had no idea where she was or how long she'd been running. All she knew was that her legs were starting to hurt and her breath was getting short. Since she started running she had taken every short cut and back alley she could find trying to throw Spindle off her trail. Finally after jumping three fences, crawling through a hole in another, and darting through a condemned building, she stopped in a small alleyway to catch her breath.

"Okay…so far…so good." She panted. It was true enough. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of her pursuer since the 'game' started. She leaned her back against the wall and let herself relax a little. Kari found herself staring at the now broken chain hanging off her chest. She had felt it snap a while back and it now hung a little past her knees. Her best guess was that it was some kind of time limit until she couldn't return to her body.

As she recovered she checked her surroundings. It was a small alley between a coffee shop and an empty building . Except for a couple of trash cans and some graffiti it was empty. One end, where she was now, led back into the street while the other opened up into a large vacant lot. The idea of going through that much open ground with a blood-thirsty monster in hot pursuit did not really appeal to her.

"Guess I better keep moving. The longer I stand here the closer that thing gets." She told herself as she pushed herself off the wall.

"**Olley-olley oxen free…"** Kari froze. Spindle's voice echoed off the alley's walls making it hard to tell where it came from.

_N-No way. How did she catch up so fast?_ Not really wanting to know she turned back toward the street and prepared to make a run for it.

_**CRASH**_

Kari screamed as Spindle suddenly dropped down landing right in front of her and cutting off her escape. She began to chuckle as Kari fell backwards in shock.

"**You're a lot faster than you look, little one."**, Spindle said. "**In fact, I don't think anyone ever managed to last this long. I'm impressed." **Kari couldn't tell if Spindle was complementing or taunting her. She had to stall, if only until she could get back to her feet.

"You said you'd let me go if you couldn't catch me after ten minutes, right?" She crawled backwards as she talked, unable to lift herself to her feet.

"**That's right."** Spindle replied inching towards her victim. **"But don't get your hopes up we've only been playing for half that time."** Kari felt her hand touch something round and smooth behind her and got an idea. As discreetly as she could she grabbed the object and held it behind her back.

_Just a little closer._ she thought as Spindle continued speaking..

"**Still I'd said you wouldn't last two minutes and yet you managed almost six now. That's something." **Despite herself Spindle found herself laughing. **"It's been quite a while since I've had this much fun. And to show my gratitude, I'll try to make this as painless as possible."** She was now only three feet away, it was now or never.

"Sorry I can't say the _same!_" Kari yelled as she tossed the glass bottle as hard as she could. It hit Spindle's mask dead-on shattering on impact and sending glass flying everywhere.

"_**AHHHHH!! MY EYE!!"**_, she screamed as crimson streaks of blood ran down the right side of her mask. Kari was up and running before the bottle even hit and despite being half blind now Spindle refused to let her get away.

"_**You little bitch." **_her voice was eerily low as she lifted her claw and took aim. _**"That does it, no more games, you're DEAD!!"**_ With an loud snapping sound her claw was launched from her arm and flew towards it's target. It caught up just as Kari left the alleyway and closed tight, knocking her to the ground and trapping her arms at her sides.

As Kari tried to free herself Spindle took her time closing the distance between them. Still wincing in pain she lifted her clawless arm and instantly a new claw was erupted from the stump. She snapped it a few times, testing it out before turning her attention back to her prey.

Kari stopped struggling when she saw Spindle was leaning over her breathing heavily, her remaining eye filled with hunger and rage. She whimpered as her killer opened her mouth revealing a second set of teeth beneath her mask.

"**I bet you think that was pretty funny, don't you? Well the **_**funs over!" **_Spindle's head snapped forward smashing her projectile and seizing Kari in her mouth.

Kari screamed in pain as she felt Spindle's teeth crush her arms and her second mouth bite into her chest. With a quick flick of her head Spindle tossed Kari to the ground and started chewing on the freshly torn chain left behind in her mouth. As Kari struggled to move Spindle continued to taunt her.

"**If you think you're in pain now, just wait. This is what you get for spoiling my fun!", **she munched on Kari's bloody chain of fate as she spoke, waiting for her favorite part.

Kari began screaming again not just in pain but absolute agony. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire. It was like her body was tearing itself apart. Her screams became muffled as a milky white substance began pouring from her mouth and eyes. Naturally Spindle found this very entertaining.

"**So she's resisting, huh?", **she asked herself as she finished her meal. She began laughing as Kari rolled on the ground, trying to somehow stop the pain. **"Talk about luck. Dinner **_**and**_** a show."**

The last thing Kari heard before she blacked out was Spindle's laugh and her own muffled screams.

* * *

The next thing she heard, however, was a woman's voice calling to her.

"Hikari? Wake up Hikari." The voice didn't sound old but it had a tone of wisdom and softness to it.

"Wake up!" _Chomp_

"Oww!" Kari sat up instantly grabbing her hand where she was bit. "That hurt!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get your attention?" Kari turned her head towards the voice and was amazed at what she saw.

Standing right next to her was a beautiful snow-white fox. It's ears, feet, and tail were tipped with black and its bright green eyes seemed to glow. It also seemed much larger than a normal fox. As Kari stood up she found that it came all the way to her midsection (not counting the ears, of course.)

Shifting her attention away from the fox she noticed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked. She was no longer in the empty lot where she was attacked. Instead she found herself in a bamboo forest straight out of a Kung-Fu movie. After a second, the fox answered her.

"This is a special world not dissimilar to the Digital World and I am Shirogitsune the caretaker of this world." Kari looked to the fox for more but it simply stood silently.

"How did I get here? Shouldn't I be dead now?" Kari asked hoping for an explanation.

"I brought you here because you _are _in danger of dying." Shirogitsune tilted her head, looking past Kari. "Observe."

Kari turned around and caught a terrible sight. The bamboo stalks in front of her seemed to be wilting before her eyes. The ones past those looked like they were rotting, and beyond those floated a wall of black mist that destroyed all it touched.

"What is that?" Kari barely realized she spoke.

"Decay." the fox said simply. "Very soon now this world will be destroyed," she turned her eyes back toward Kari. "and only you are able to stop it." Kari spun back toward the fox.

"Me? How can I stop something like that?", she asked frantically. Without a word Shirogitsune lifted her tail and flicked it in Kari's direction. A bright orb of white fire erupted from the tip and floated between them.

"I will use my power to slow the decay as long as possible." she explained. "You must follow this _hinotama _through the forest. It will guide to a sacred place where a great power awaits you." With that the ball of flame began moving into the forest, but Kari wanted to ask about this "power." However the fox cut her of before she could begin.

"Now is not the time for questions or hesitation. If you cannot accomplish this task you, and this world, will die." Without another word Shirogitsune walked past Kari toward the black mist. Once again finding her courage she turned toward the fleeing fireball and chased after it.

"Be careful!" she called as she ran. And although Kari couldn't see it Shirogitsune allowed herself a slight smile.

_Good luck, Hikari_.

* * *

"**Looks like she's finally given up." **Spindle sighed as she watched Kari's now prone form writhe slightly on the ground. The white mask, formed by the liquid still leaking from her mouth, now covered most of her face. **"Too bad to, I really enjoy it when they keep squirming 'till the end." **As Spindle turned to leave she heard someone speak.

"Is that so? Well, let's give it a try shall we?" Before she could react she felt a tremendous pain in her shoulder.

"_**AHHHH!!" **_she screamed as she watched her right arm fall to the ground and fade into nothingness.

Furious, she looked to her front and saw a young man standing before her, a blood-stained katana resting on his shoulder.

_**Soul Reaper!?**_ she thought. But he didn't look like any soul reaper she'd seen before. His clothes were the biggest difference. Instead of the usual black robes and straw sandals this boy was dressed like your average teenager. He had a pair of blue and white sneakers, khaki pants that tore off below the knees and a dark green T-shirt with the kanji for 'devil' on the front.

"**And just who the hell are you?" **she spat bitterly. To this the boy just brushed his black hair from his eyes and smiled.

"The name's Katsuda Furokizu. It's a pleasure." The boy's voice just dripped with sarcasm, increasing Spindle's anger even more. Just as quickly she regained her composure and asked,

"**I take it from that sword you have that you're a Soul Reaper. Am I correct?" **Katsuda quickly glimpsed at his sword before responding.

"I suppose that's true." His smile grew slightly as if recalling a fond memory.

"**Well then, **_**I**_** suppose…", **She instantly pointed her remaining arm toward Katsuda. **"**_**I'LL JUST HAVE TO EAT YOU TOO!!"**_ She launched her claw at it's target, with much more power and speed than before.

Only slightly surprised Katsuda swung his sword just as it approached, slicing it cleanly in two as it pasted by. Spindle looked on in amazement as both halves of her claw embedded themselves in the far wall. Before she could react Katsuda had leaped right at her, his left hand resting where her claw used to be.

"Hado 33!:" he began, his smile long gone. "Sokatsui!" A burst of pale blue fire erupted from his hand completely incinerating Spindle's arm before she could even try growing another claw.

"_**GRAAAAHHHHH!!"**_ She roared in pain as she stumbled and fell to her front knees.

Katsuda retreated a few feet back before speaking.

"You're right. It is sort of fun to watch you squirm." He chuckled a little before continuing. "However, it's not really my style." he raised his sword and held it parallel to the ground and placed his left hand on the very tip. "I prefer to finish my enemies quickly."

"**No! Wait!" **Spindle begged. **"What about the girl, if you hurry you can still save-"**

"We both know that it's impossible to stop the transformation at this point." All the humor in his voice was lost. "But at the very least her pain will be brief. While yours ends _now!_" At the last word his spiritual pressure skyrocketed. Spindle could only look on trembling in fear as he spoke again.

"_Shout!, Seishu-"_

_**BOOM**_

A sudden explosion cut him off. Both he and Spindle turned to the source.

* * *

Following a fireball through a bamboo forest was not as easy as it sounded. But after many sudden turns, losing sight of it twice, and almost losing an arm to the black mist that seemed to be everywhere, the white orb finally came to a stop in a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small Shinto shrine. And on the pedestal of that shrine lay a short katana sword with a white grip and gold guard.

As Kari admired the sword she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Well done Hikari. You've found it." Kari looked back and saw Shirogitsune emerge from the forest. "All that is left now is for you to take up that blade. And I suggest you hurry, the decay is nearly upon us."

Nodding in understanding Kari stepped up to the shrine and reached for the sword. Just as she picked it up something or someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could see what it was she was blinded by a flash of white light.

* * *

The spot where Kari laid only seconds ago was now covered by a huge column of grey smoke. Katsuda scoffed, more angry at himself than anything. He was already too late to save the girl but at the very least he wanted to put her down before she transformed completely. He turned back to Spindle when he heard her laughing voice again.

"**Ha-ha-ha! Too bad Soul Reaper. You took to much time and now it's two agai-" **She was interrupted when a black robed figure burst from the smoke and plunged it's sword into her mask, just below her damaged eye.

"**W-What? How?" **The Hollow spoke it's last as she faded from the world.

* * *

And thats Chapter two just as promised. This one was a lot longer but it was still alot of fun to write. I haven't started started chapter three yet but I hope to have it done by the time Finals are over. Don't worry I promise to finish this story no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **Before we get started I want to thank; HolyKnight5, HikariVersesSaturn, and Weirdo reading and reviewing. Also stay tuned after the chapter for the premiere broadcast of "Radio-Kon (Baby!)"

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and Bleach belong to the people who created them. I am not one of them. (sob)

**Chapter 3: Introductions and Reunions**

As Spindle faded away Kari dropped back down to the ground. She found herself breathing heavily but not really feeling tired. Her eyes where fixated on the spot where Spindle disappeared. Despite the fact that she saw it with her own eyes she couldn't believe that she had killed such a monster. In fact when it happened it seemed like her body had moved on it's own while she watched from the inside. Before she could think on this any further she heard a voice behind her.

"That was pretty good." She spun on the spot and caught sight of a boy about Tai's age, standing before her.

"Hey there." he said with a smile and a slight wave. Kari jumped slightly when he spoke , dropping her sword in the process, not knowing what to expect.

"Who are you?", she asked pointing at him, "How can you see me? Are you a ghost too?" she then noticed what she was wearing, "And where did these clothes come from?"

The boy just stood there still smiling. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched his cheek with one finger before speaking.

"I think you missed something, about right here." Wary, Kari stood perfectly still. Her eyes were glued on the bloody sword the boy held at his side. Apparently he noticed this because, after a second or two, he slowly crouched, laid his sword down and backed a few steps away.

Still cautious and not taking her eyes of of him Kari reached up and touched her own face in the same spot the boy touched his a moment ago. However instead of skin she felt something solid covering her face. Moving her hand around she eventually found an edge and pulled the object off. Holding it up she saw that it was a skull-white mask similar to the one Spindle was wearing.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Katsuda Furokizu." Kari looked up from the mask recalling that she wasn't alone.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"Your first question was 'Who are you?' remember? My name is Katsuda Furokizu. What's yours?" Katsuda's reply caught Kari a little off guard but she quickly recovered.

"I'm Hikari Kamiya, but all my friends call me Kari." The introduction seemed to relax her a little bit. She started to feel somewhat better when she mentioned her friends. Suddenly she remembered something critical.

"Oh, no!", Surprised, Katsuda's smile vanished as he snatched up his sword and started frantically looking around.

"What's wrong?! Is there another Hollow?!", he moved closer to Kari, on guard for another attack.

"No, it's not that. It's my friends, they're probably at the hospital by now!" Kari's voice was frantic, how could she forget about her friends. Not to mention her own dead body.

"Whew, is that all?" Katsuda sighed. "Don't scare me like th-" Before he could finish Kari reached forward, grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him as she continued.

"They saw me drop dead right in front of them, they must be _so _worried! I've got to let them know that I'm okay! But how can I do that if they can't see me?" Even as she shook him, Katsuda couldn't help but be impressed with her.

_Unbelievable, she just said that she died only a little while ago and all she can think about is worrying her friends. Not only that she just killed a Hollow after nearly becoming one herself. What a kid._ As gently as he could, he took hold of Kari's hands and pulled them from his shirt. Then, again very gently, he told her...

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and start from the beginning." With a slight nod Kari inhaled deeply and began.

As quickly and clearly as she could Kari explained her whole ordeal, starting from when she first heard Spindle's voice. Katsuda stood silently taking in every detail of the story. When Kari had finished Katsuda gave her a warm smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well if all that happened so recently, it shouldn't be hard to return you to your body." Kari let out a short gasp almost thinking she had him heard wrong.

"You mean...You can bring me back to life?" Her own smile returned for the first time since she was attacked.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." Kari was so overcome with joy she couldn't speak. It was all over, she could see everyone again.

"Thank you." she said, not bothering to hide her tears of joy. "Thank you so-" Kari was suddenly cut of when Katsuda moved his hand from her shoulder and lightly touched her forehead with two fingers. She felt a slight tingling sensation before her eyelids began feeling heavy. Slowly, she felt herself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

As carefully as he could, Katsuda scooped up Hikari's limp form as she fell.

"Sorry about that, but it would've been a little suspicious if you just sprung back to life in the ER." he explained. "This way it will seem like the doctors brought you back from the brink." As he spoke he gathered up Hikari's zanpakuto and mask. He left the scabbard for his own sword back in his hotel room so he decided to leave it behind and come back for it later. "Besides after what you went through today, I'm sure you could use a good long rest."

He had already turned to leave when he realized that he forgot one small detail.

"Aw, crap. It probably would've been smart to ask her which way the hospital was _before_ knocking her out." He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid but before he could come up with a solution he heard footsteps in the alley.

Katsuda looked up and spied someone standing there half hidden in the shadows.

"And who might you be?", he called out tightening his grip on Hikari.

Without a word the concealed figure moved out of the alley and into the light. Katsuda recognized the person instantly.

"It's you." he said in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Kari awoke to the sound of light snoring and a slight weight on top of her. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. She was lying in a bed inside a small room surrounded by her friends and family. Her mom and dad were to her left next to the bed and Tai and TK were on the other side. Agumon was resting his head on Tai's leg and Patamon was on TK's lap. The rest of the Digidestined and their partners were scattered about the room fast asleep. Sora and Mimi, who must have come through a digiport, were sitting against the wall behind Tai and TK. Their heads resting on each other's shoulders and Biyomon and Palmon back to back at their feet. Matt, Cody, Ken, and Joe were resting their heads on the table at the other side of the room. Gabumon, Upamon, Wormon and Gomamon, were sprawled out on the table top along with several soda cans and candy wrappers. Davis, Yolei, and Izzy were on the wall opposite Sora and Mimi along with Demiveemon, Poromon and Tentomon. Izzy's computer was open on his lap, still on whatever he was looking up when he passed out.

But the best sight of all was Gatomon. She was curled up on Kari's stomach, her head resting in her gloved paws. Giggling a little Kari lifted her hand and started lightly scratching Gatomon's ear. As she listened to her partner purr in her sleep she thought about what had happened.

_Was all that just a dream?_ she thought, _It seemed so real. _

"Kari?" a whispering voice caught her attention. She looked and saw that Gatomon had woken up, tears already forming in her eyes. Kari giggled again before lifting herself up slightly.

"Hey there," she whispered back, now rubbing the top of her partners head. "You still want my dessert?" Gatomon started whimpering, her tears flowing freely down her furry cheeks, before leaping into Kari's arms.

"Kari! You're back!" she cried out as she embraced her partner and sobbed into her chest. Gatomon's sudden outcry instantly pulled everyone from their slumber. In a matter of seconds Kari found herself in her mother's arms, her dad and brother joining in right after.

After several wonderful minutes of hugs, tears, and laughter Kari was finally able to ask what had happened. Yolei began bringing her up to speed.

"Right after you collapsed Ken called for an ambulance while we tried to wake you up. Nothing worked, not even the doctors could do anything. W-we thought we'd lost you." Tai quickly took over as Yolei started crying again.

"We'd just about given up. Then, just as the doctors were unhooking you from the heart monitor, Mom barged into the emergency room and started shaking you. By the time the doctors pulled her off of you your pulse had come back, no one could explain it. It was," he sniffed and wiped away a stray tear before continuing, "It was a miracle."

"Heh, you should've seen your mother." Kari's dad began. "When one of the doctors tried to stop her she popped him right in the face. He's in the room next door with a broken nose." Everyone laughed for a long time, more out of relief than anything.

When the laughter died down Mrs. Kamiya called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, now that Kari's awake you should all start for home. Remember it's a school night." she looked over to Mimi. "Mimi your more than welcome to stay with us tonight." Mimi politely waved her off.

"That's alright Mrs. Kamiya, Sora already offered to let me stay with her tonight." She followed Sora as everyone started filing out of the room, saying 'Good night' and 'Get well soon' to Kari as they left. TK lingered behind a little longer before giving Kari a kiss on the cheek making her redden slightly.

"I'm really glad you're okay." he told his blushing girlfriend before heading for the door. "I'll come visit after school tomorow, okay?"

"S-Sure, see you then." Kari stuttered a little as she watched TK leave. Even though they were dating a few weeks now, that was the first time he had kissed her. Her mother's hand brought her back to reality when it came to rest on her shoulder. Kari turned as her mother started speaking again.

"I know you just woke up honey, but I want you to lie back down and rest a while. I need to run to the bathroom real quick but Tai and your father will be right here if you need anything. Okay, dear?" Kari yawned a little as her mother spoke suddenly realizing how tired she was.

"Okay, mom. I'll try.", she didn't need to try very hard. As soon as her head touched her pillow she was asleep again. Gatomon, still sobbing quietly in her arms, followed soon after.

* * *

**Radio-Kon (Baby!)**

Kon: Hey there Bleach fans. This is Kon everybody's favorite super-cool mascot 'slash' plush toy.

jedi: And jedielite, your humble author and fellow fanfic fan. And this is...

Kon/jedi: Radio-Kon Baby!

Kon: Now let's get down to business. As you all know this story archived in the Digimon section. Why's that again nitwit?

jedi: That's because it centers mainly on Digimon characters. Was the 'nitwit' comment really necessary?

Kon: Yes, it was! That of course means mostly Digimon fans will be reading it. Despite the fact that they may not be familiar with the awesomeness that is Bleach.

jedi: So the purpose of this show is to introduce readers to the world of Bleach so that they might better enjoy their reading experience.

Kon: That's right so sit down and listen up! You'll be tested on this later.

jedi: They will?

Kon: Just introduce the first guest lamebrain! I'm not getting paid by the hour here!

jedi: Your getting paid? Alright then everyone please welcome our first guest, Spindle.

Spindle: **Thank you for having me.**

Kon: _AHHHH! Hollow!_ (bonk!)

jedi: Don't be rude Kon. Now the Ms,-

Spindle:** It's Miss.**

jedi: Sorry, Miss Spindle would you please explain to our fans what a Hollow is exactly?

Spindle: **I'd be happy to. A hollow is, to put it simplely, an evil spirit that is driven to consume human souls. If a person dies with strong feelings of anger or regret they linger in the world of the living, eventually losing their minds and becoming a hollow. After that they are compeled to devour other souls, trying to ease the feeling of emptiness in their hearts.**

jedi: Wow, that's kinda sad.

Spindle: **You get used to it. By the way, where did you come up with the name Spindle. It sounds more like a name for a spider than a crab.**

jedi: Actually that's a funny story. You see-

Kon: Hey, you should show some gratitude for getting a name like that! If you ask me, 'Spindle' is was too cool a name for an ugly old bat like you!

Spindle:...

Kon:...

jedi:Uh-oh.

Spindle: **_GRAAAHHHH!!_**

Kon: _AHHHH!! HELP MEEEE!!_

jedi:(sighs) Well it seems like my co-host's mouth got him into a bit of trouble. I'd better go save him. Thank you for tuning in and don't forget to review. Otherwise, I'll have no idea when I mess up. Good night everybody

(Theme music plays)


	4. Chapter 4

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **Finals are next week so it'll be a while before I can start on the next chapter. No action in this one but it will have a few surprises and a bit of humor. As always feedback is appreciated. Enjoy. (Update 2/24/09 Thanks to zilla145 this chapter finally has a title. Thanks man)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and Bleach are the creative property of the guys who created them

**Chapter 4: Hidden Truths**

Once Kari had dosed off Yuuko Kamiya stepped out of the room and started down the near empty hallway. Passing the restroom she made her way to the elevator and pressed the call button. While she waited for the doors to open she felt a mixed range of emotions. She was happy that Kari was alive but at the same time she was afraid of what the future held for her daughter.

When the elevator arrived on her floor she step inside and tapped the "R" button. As the elevator ascended her anxiety seemed to get worse and worse. After taking so many precautions to protect her children, one of them had been dragged into a world she never wanted them to even know about. Then again the very fact that she could _have_ children was a miracle in itself. She supposed she should be grateful that at least Tai had been born a normal human. She'd known Kari was 'gifted' since she was three years old. She was always talking to wandering ghosts or her 'imaginary friends' as her husband put it. But aside from that she was still human, unlike her mother, another miracle.

_Ding. _The elevator had reached the roof. She stepped out into the night air as soon as the doors opened.

"How is she?" Yuuko turned her head and spied a young man leaning against the railing overlooking the city street below.

"She's alright now, thanks to you." She walked over and joined Katsuda at the railing. He flushed a little before responding.

"I didn't really do anything." He turned toward his companion. "She killed the Hollow and you put her back into her body after showing me where the hospital was. All I did was carry you here." Yuuko chuckled a little, it was all true but…

"Well, you tried and that's what counts." She smiled and Katsuda responded in kind. For a few minutes they just stood there watching the traffic below. Neither one really wanted to bring up the next subject but after a while Yuuko sighed, breaking the silence.

"I'm guessing no amount of threats or begging will convince you to stay away from Kari." she said grimly already knowing the answer.

"You guessed right." he replied, matching her tone. "We both know what she's become and what will eventually happen to her." Yuuko nodded in understanding. Katsuda had explained the whole situation on the way to the hospital and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. In her current state she couldn't even take on a normal hollow, let alone a _hollowfied_ soul reaper. At the very least with Katsuda there Kari would be safe until she grew strong enough to confront the demon inside of her.

"I understand." She turned back toward the elevator. Susumu and Tai were probably wondering where she was. "Just promise me you'll protect her." Her voice was shaking, she was on the verge of tears again. Katsuda placed a firm hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"I swear it."

After Yuuko entered the elevator Katsuda remained silent for a few minutes. She'd grown a lot since the last time they met. Of course, it had been over two centuries since then. A hundred years before he and the others fled the Soul Society.

After he finished reminiscing he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and hit 'redial.' It rang twice before Shinji answered.

"Oi, Katsuda. I never got your opinion on my hair problem. What do think? Should I-"

"Shinji, there's been a change of plans." Katsuda cut him off, getting right to the point. "I'll be staying here a little longer than I said."

"Oh? How much longer?" Shinji asked "One or two days?"

"Two weeks at the most. After that I'll-" Before he could finish Hiyori's voice suddenly boomed through the phone.

"_TWO WEEKS!! _How the hell does it take two weeks to buy a few freakin' sweet cakes!? You'd better had a good explanation, dip#&!" Hiyori's verbal abuse continued a while longer before she finally gave him the chance to finish.

"Like I was saying, after I'm done here I'll be bringing someone back with me." Shinji must have had the speaker on as another voice, Love's this time, responded to the news.

"Who is it?" he chuckled before continuing. "You found yourself a lady friend?" Katsuda's face reddened in both embarrassment and frustration. It only got worse when Mashiro spoke up.

"Suda-tan got a girlfriend? That's great! Maybe now he'll stop being so moody all the time."

"I am _not_ moody! And she is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Ah, so it is a girl." Rose spoke up this time. "Well, who is she then?" Katsuda paused a second before responding.

" Her name's Hikari Kamiya. She's one of us. A Vizard." The silence that followed confirmed the gravity of what he'd just said. Shinji came back after a second, his voice dead serious.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. I saw her with my own eyes. That's why I called, I need a couple of things." Katsuda listed off the items he needed.

"Alright, we can get 'em to you by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Shinji."

"No sweat." Shinji's voice went back to his usual tone. "Now, about my hair-"

Katsuda hung up the phone and flashed stepped away.

Kari was released from the hospital two days later and had convinced herself that everything that happened to her was a dream. Even after all the experiences she'd had in the Digital World the idea of giant monsters that eat ghosts was pretty farfetched. Still she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about it, especially after what happened the last time she had nightmares. If she did tell them they'd probably make a big deal out of it and start worrying about her so she decided against it.

After she returned home Kari started feeling like everything was normal again. It was her first day back to school and she was feeling optimistic. (Yolei had brought her notes and homework for classes she missed so she hadn't fallen behind.) The others, sans Ken who attended school across town, met her outside her apartment and they all started for school just like any other day.

On the way TK and Davis walked a little ahead talking about soccer as usual. Cody followed behind them speaking up only to stop an argument from breaking out. Yolei brought up the rear with Kari trying to get her to talk about her and TK's relationship. Patamon was on top of TK's hat and Gatomon was ridding on Kari's shoulders. Poromon, Upamon, and Demiveemon were in their partners' arms.

About halfway to school Kari noticed someone crouched down on the sidewalk. As they approached she saw that it was a young boy (maybe four or five) crying next to a small glass vase with a flower in it.

_Poor guy, his dog must've been run over._ she thought.

As they passed by the boy Davis accidentally tipped the vase with his foot. It wobbled for a second before falling over. The boy sprung to his feet and started to say something but Kari beat him to the punch.

"Davis, watch where you going!" her outburst stopped the others in their tracks and made Davis flinch. She bent down and picked the vase back up.

"There, that's better." she said, giving the boy a gentle smile and a pat on the head.

"Uh, Kari?" Davis started. "Maybe you should go back home." Her smile vanished as she turned back to him, ignoring his comment.

"Apologize Davis." she told him as she stood back up.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kari stepped closer before replying.

"I said apologize, and I mean _now!_" her tone made Davis shrink back.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry!" he said waving his hands in front of him. Kari nodded and looked back to the boy. He hadn't said anything yet, in fact he seemed to be a little surprised that Kari had helped him. Then he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"Um, Th-Thank you." Kari gave him another smile before walking past Davis, not even noticing the small chain attached to the boy's chest.

Yolei made sure Kari was out of earshot before she spoke.

"Did that seem a little weird or was it just me?" True Davis should have been more careful but Kari seemed to overreact a bit.

"Kari was a little harsh." Cody began. "Then again she almost died herself. I read somewhere that when people have a near-death experience they come back with a different view about life and death." TK wasn't really convinced.

"Maybe so, but she acted like there was somebody there, like a ghost or something"

"I noticed that too." said Yolei "It was kinda creepy.".

"Yeah, right." Davis scoffed, "Kari sees dead people now, good one T.S." Demiveemon chuckled a little at the comment. "Maybe next she'll start seeing UFOs. Kari's fine, she's probably just on her-" Yolei grabbed his shoulder before he could finish.

"Davis, think _very _carefully about the next word to come out of your mouth." Her voice had such a dangerous tone that all three boys and four Digimon shivered. Thankfully Davis had enough sense to keep quiet until they reached school.

By the time lunch rolled around Kari had cooled down and apologized to Davis. The others, especially TK and Yolei, wanted to talk to her about that morning but she seemed pretty upset so they let it drop.

After school let out for the day the group started for home. Normally they would have visited the Digital World but they decided to wait a few days and give Kari more time to recover. A few blocks from home Kari let out a short gasp and froze.

"Did you guys hear that?!" she asked fearfully. T.K. and Gatomon reacted instantly, both feeling a strong sense of deja-vu. Still they tried to remain calm.

"Hear what?" T.K.'s voice was tense. This was _way _too familiar.

"Someone screamed just now! Didn't you hear it!?" her voice was getting frantic and Gatomon was starting to get frightened.

"What are you saying Kari no one scre-"

_(Ahhhhh!!) _Gatomon was cut off. It was distant, like an echo, but she heard it. She looked to Kari and saw she was shaking.

"Kari? Was that it?" Kari nodded just before she took off running toward the souce of the sound.

"Kari!" TK started after her with the others close behind.

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: Yo! Kon here fresh off a daring escape from a rampaging monster.

jedi: Translation- Ishida just finished sewing him back together after I saved his furry butt.

Kon: _Anyway_… lets skip right to the action. Who's todays guest numbskull?

jedi: You know eventually your going to have to call me by name.

Kon: Oh yeah, this is my show and I'll call you whatever I like nimrod. Now shut up and introduce the guest.

jedi: (grumbles) Alright, today's guest is my original character for this story Katsuda Furokizu.

Katsuda: Hey there. Always happy to help.

jedi: Good to hear. Today's topic is Soul Reapers and their powers. Take it away Katsuda.

Katsuda: Gladly. Soul Reapers are exactly what they sound like 'Soul' 'Reapers.' Their job is to guide the souls of the dead to the Soul Society or the afterlife. A soul reaper's primary tool is their sword, the zanpakuto. The bottom of the grip acts sort of like a stamp. When it's touched to a normal soul, or 'whole's', head it will send the soul off to the Soul Society. In the case of hollows the soul reaper must destroy them in order to purify them. When a hollow is killed with a zanpakuto, any crimes it committed as a hollow are washed away allowing the person it once was to pass on.

jedi: I see, but the zanpakuto is more than just a sword right?

Katsuda: That's correct. Each zanpakuto is a living extension of the soul reaper who possesses it. They each have their own unique name and powers that can be released on command. If you recall I was about to release my sword before Hikari interrupted.

Kon: What does your sword do by the way?

Katsuda: Well, all I can say is that hollow was lucky Kari finished it before I could.

Kon: Yeah right. I bet it turns into a feather duster and it's power is making the enemy sneeze to death.

Katsuda:…

Kon:…

jedi: Not again.

Katsuda: _Come here you little…!! _

Kon: _No! Stay away from MEEE!!_

(sounds of a plush-toy being pummeled)

jedi: Well, I guess that's it for today. Next time I'm hiring some security. Either that or taping my co-host's mouth shut. See you next time.

(Theme music)


	5. Chapter 5

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **After not writing for four days I realized something about myself, boredom drives me to depression. Just typing this part makes me feel better. Action returns in this chapter (Including my first _real_ fight scene) and special thanks to Joe for reviewing (why'd you say 'was', it hasn't been that long.)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and Digimon belong to the people who created them.(I ran out of clever ways to say it)

**Chapter 5: Stepping Through the Door**

"Kari! Wait!" TK was in full panic mode. He, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were chasing after Kari, who was now half a block ahead of them running at top speed. None of this made sense. First, Kari says she hears somebody screaming, then Gatomon hears it as well, and then she starts running toward whatever she heard faster than she'd ever run before.

"For crying out loud!" Davis yelled from behind him. "Was she this fast _before_ she was in the hospital?"

"Davis, just shut up and keep run-" TK was interrupted when somebody 'materialized' right in front of him, stopping the group in it's tracks. Once he got over his initial shock he saw it was a boy a little older than his brother.

"Hey." the stranger said in a calm voice. "Where's the fire?"

"Whoa!" Davis cried. "Where'd you come from?" Before the newcomer could respond TK shouted at him.

"Get out of our way!" The guy looked at TK and replied with a simple…

"No."

"Why not!? Our friend could be in trouble! What if she needs help!?" Cody flinched a little, remembering TK's temper. The stranger sighed before responding.

"You probably aren't going to like this this but I can't let you get involved in this fight."

"Fight?" Yolei began "What are you-"

"_It doesn't matter what he means!"_ TK harshly cut her off before he turned his attention back to intruder. "This isn't any of your business so either step aside or get tossed aside!"

Without a word the stranger reached in his pocket and pulled out a small metallic object.

"Like I said," he started, his tone much more serious. "I can't let you get involved in this."

"And just how do you plan to stop us!?" TK was on the verge of charging but before he could the boy held up the object in his hand and pointed it towards him and the others.

"Like this." he flicked a small switch on the object and the last thing TK saw before he blacked out was a bright yellow light.

* * *

Kari stood at the edge of the park trying desperately to make sense of what she was seeing. The little boy she saw that morning was now cowering underneath the jungle gym while a masked monster reached for him through the top.

"It-It can't be." she stammered as she looked on. The monster was smaller than the one that attacked her, with a thin body that looked like a gecko's. But it had a white mask and a hole in it's chest just like in her dream.

_Not a dream!_ she told herself, as much as she didn't want to believe it. The monster even had the same evil aura as the one from before.

"Kari, what is that?" Kari snapped out of her shock when she heard Gatomon's voice.

"You can see it?"

"I see _something_." her partner squinted her eyes. "It's like, a big blur but I _know _something's there." Kari stared at her partner, thinking back to when she was attacked.

_I thought Gatomon and the others couldn't see these things. How did-_

"_AHHH!" _The boy's screamed, reminding Kari of the current situation._ "Someone! Please! Help Me!" _He had curled himself into a ball as the monster's hand got closer and closer. All of Kari's fear drained from her, she refused to allow someone else to suffer like she did. She gripped her digivice tightly and spoke to Gatomon.

"A boy's being attacked by a monster over there." Gatomon's eyes widened at the news but Kari's narrowed into a determined glare. "And we're going to save him."

Kari's voice was so strong that Gatomon was surprised. What she'd said didn't sound like a empty claim, like something Tai or Davis would say, it sounded like a fact. Whatever it was Gatomon felt Kari's strength flow into her like never before. She nodded, matching Kari's expression. She leaped from Kari's arms as her partner yelled…

"**Digi-Armor Energize!"**

* * *

An powerful burst of energy turned the Hollow's attention away from it's prey. It looked back toward the entrance of the park and saw a human girl standing there. But she was quickly overshadowed by the creature that stood beside her. A little larger than the hollow, it resembled a winged cat with an Egyptian mask/head-dress, and armor. Nefertimon, the Angel of Light had arrived.

"Nefertimon, he's right on top-" Kari began but was cut off when her partner charged at the Hollow.

"I know." The armor digimon said as she flew. Just as she was about to collide with the Hollow, Nefertimon made a sharp turn and slammed her paw into it's masked face. The impact sent it flying several yards before it crashed into the ground. She landed gracefully beside the jungle gym. Kari looked on, utterly shocked, not at her partner's display of power but because…

"I thought you couldn't see it clearly." Nefertimon looked to her partner before she responded.

"I couldn't before, but as soon as I digivolved it became clear as day." she turned back toward her opponent. "Hurry and get the boy. I'll handle this thing." With that she kicked off the ground and flew toward the Hollow just as it started to pull itself up off the ground.

"You might as well stay down, **Queen's Paw!**" The glowing red gems fired from her front paws and hit their target dead-on, the Hollow was struck on it's chest and shoulder. It stumbled a bit but it did not fall. Instead it howled in rage and leaped at Nefertimon bearing it's razor sharp claws on all four limbs. The flying Digimon easily avoided the attack by climbing higher.

"You'll have to do better than that." she taunted as her opponent reached to top of it's jump. "**Rosetta Stone!**" Emerging from a pillar of light the heavy stone tablet slammed into the Hollow's sternum driving it back into the ground. Nefertimon lowered herself so that she was hovering just above where the Hollow landed. The smoke from the impact concealed the hollow but she knew it wasn't finished yet. When the smoke cleared, however, it was nowhere to be seen.

_There's no way it went down that easily. When I hit it the first time it's felt like I punched a brick wall. So where did-_ Suddenly a clawed hand burst from the ground and latched onto Nefertimon's leg. With amazing strength it pulled her closer to the ground. The Hollow then completely emerged and brutally drove it's fist into her head. The angel digimon was sent flying.

* * *

Kari ran to the boy's hiding place as soon as Nefertimon moved to attack again. He was still curled up and crying, he hadn't even noticed that a battle had broken out.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, keeping her voice calm. The boy lifted his head and saw Kari looking at him through the bars of the jungle gym.

"Y-You're that girl from this morning." Kari smiled and nodded. She slipped her hand through the bars and reached for him.

"Come on it isn't safe here." The boy hesitated for a second but quickly crawled toward Kari and grabbed her hand. As gently as she could Kari helped the boy through the bars and out of his sanctuary. With Kari leading the way they stared running for the park's entrance…

_**CRASH**_

But they were stopped short when battered Nefertimon slammed into the ground in front of them. Kari felt all of her strength vanish as she watched her protector sruggle to lift her head.

"K-Kari…Run." she said weakly as she de-digivolved back into Gatomon and lost consciousness. Kari couldn't run, she couldn't move at all. All she could do was stand there and fight the panic rising up inside of her.

The Hollow roared in triumph as it dug itself out of it's make-shift foxhole, the horrible sound increasing Kari's fear. Back on it's feet the Hollow slowly marched toward it's now helpless victims. Kari fought back tears as she watched the demonic beast get closer and closer.

_What can I do now_? she asked herself_. Even if I run away that thing will just chase after us. _She glanced at Gatomon and the boy._ And I don't think I can get away while carrying these two_. The Hollow was getting closer Kari could feel the ground shake from it's footsteps. She swallowed heavily, there was only one choice left. Looking down to the boy, who by now was a complete wreck, she told him...

"Run for it!" The boy looked at Kari, confused. "Run as far away as you can and don't look back!" With that she pulled her hand from the boy's and moved between Gatomon and the Hollow. She gave the boy a reasuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be happy if at least one of us gets away." The young ghost whimpered a little but nodded in understanding. He turned away from Kari and started to run. He stopped, however, when he saw someone new approaching.

* * *

Kari glared at the Hollow as it approached. Just as she thought, it completly ignored the boy and focused on her. Unfortunately that was her whole plan, use herself as bait so the boy could get away. Apparently it didn't care who it was so long as it ate something. Less than ten feet away from her the Hollow crouched and leapt at her, claws at the ready. Kari closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow. Suddenly a voice cried out.

"Hado #1: Shou!" Kari's eyes snapped open just in time to see a tiny ball of light strike the monster and send it tumbling back to where it started.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" Kari gasped as she whirled around to see who was behind her. It was the same boy she met after she was attacked standing beside the child she tried to save. A sheathed sword in his hand.

"Y-You. You're Katsuda right?" The young man walked over and stood beside her. A slight smile crawled onto his face.

"And you're Hikari. But now's not the time to reminisce, not with a Hollow around."

"Hollow?" Kari asked in a puzzled tone. Katsuda didn't respond. Instead he lifted his free hand and handed her a small glass bottle.

"It's medicine, for your cat friend." he said, stepping in front of her. "Take care of her while I handle this." As soon as he said this the Hollow let out a furious roar and spung toward him. Katsuda stood calmly as it raised clawed hand and slashed at him. At the last second and with blinding speed he drew his sword, slicing the Hollow's hand off. Before it could strike back he swung his blade down cleaving it's head in two. The creature moaned pitifully as it faded away.

* * *

**Radio-Kon (Baby!)**

Kon: Welcome back Bleach fans. Once again Kon-sama returns! I'm in an especially good mood today. Wanna know why? (hee hee) Well...

Kari: Hi everybody. Jedi(elite)'s out hiring security for the show so I'm filling in. Wish me luck.

Kon: That's right, our lovely heroine Hikari Kamiya is today's special guest host! Let's get started!

Kari: Okay!

Kon:...

Kari:So what's today's topic?

Kon: Ummm.

Kari: Jedi picks out all the topics, doesn't he?

Kon: Now hold on, I can come up with something. How about we answer some questions submitted by our fans?

Kari: No one asked any questions yet.

Kon: Crap! Okay, give me a second. (rustling papers) Umm...Uhh-I've got it!

Kari: Really?

Kon: In today's chapter your partner Gatomon took on a Hollow right?

Kari: That's right.

Kon: Here's my question: Why did Gatomon Armor-digivolve instead of digivolving to Angewomon? Wouldn't that have been a better choice?

Kari: Well after we fought against Malomyotismon the power boost we all got from Genni and Azulongmon wore off. Gatomon can't digivolve into Angewomon anymore.

Kon: Seriously?! Aww, that sucks!

Kari: I guess, but-

Kon: Angewomon was a total babe! Sure she wasn't as stacked as Orihime but she was right up there! And now she's trapped in that pathetic kitten! Oh, cruel world how could Youuuu!

Gatomon: What do you mean "pathetic kitten?"

Kon:...!

Kari:...

Gatomon:...

Kon: Wh-When did you get here?

Gatomon: I was sitting under Kari's chair the whole time.

Kon: Oh, uh, well you see, what I meant was-

Gatomon**_: LIGHTNING PAW!!_**

Kon**_: NOT AGAIN!! AHHHHH!!_**

(Sound of claws tearing fabric.)

Kari: Um, well I guess that's it for today. Thank's for reading everyone and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Masked Angel**

**A/N**: First things first, thank you darkangel4life for reviewing I appreciate it. In fact I appreciate all of the positive feedback this story's gotten. I just hope I can keep it up. This chapter was a pain to write but now that it's done I can start working on the good parts. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Digimon nor Bleach. This story is just a figment of my twisted imagination.

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

"Ugh…" Gatomon groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head was sore from that monster's punch but it wasn't nearly as bad as she would have thought. As her sense returned to her she realized that someone was holding her in their arms, Kari she concluded. She cringed a little from a foul taste that lingered in her mouth and heard someone, a boy, chuckle as she did so. With some effort she opened her eyes and saw Kari's smiling face looking down at her.

"Welcome back, how do you feel?" Kari asked her in a almost motherly tone. Even though she was smiling now Gatomon could tell she was really worried about her. She returned Kari's smile and lifted her head to reply.

"I'm okay," she stuck out her tongue before continuing. "except for this nasty taste in my mouth." Kari giggled at her partner's antics.

"That 'nasty taste' is the medicine that Katsuda gave me. Without it you'd still be out cold."

"Katsuda?" Gatomon asked. Kari lifted her eyes and looked ahead of her. Gatomon took the hint and turned her head to see what Kari was looking at. Sitting across from them was a teenage boy with a katana leaning against his shoulder and the little boy the monster had been attacking. The older boy gave her a slight wave.

"That's me. Nice to meet you." Gatomon sat up in Kari's lap as he greeted her. She took a moment to study him when she realized they were on the floor in Kari's room.

"How'd we get back here?" she asked recalling the battle in the park. "And what happened to the monster I was fighting?" Whatever that thing was it beat her, as Nefertimon, with only one hit. Kari quickly explained what happened.

"After you were hurt Katsuda showed up and protected us. He killed the monster and gave me the medicine that fixed you up. Then he walked us home in case another one showed up. Don't worry, Mom and Dad are out shopping and Tai's at soccer practice." Gatomon was so stunned she'd barely heard the last part. Not only did this guy take out something that beat her so easily, he did so without getting so much as a scratch. She was staring at him for a while before he said anything else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried. "Do I have a zit or something?" He started patting his face for blemishes.

"N-No. I'm sorry I just-" she stopped for a second to regain some composure. "Thank you for saving us." she bowed her head slightly. Katsuda blushed a bit enticing giggles from Kari and the boy. Once they calmed down Kari's face fell a little.

"Now that Gatomon's awake will you tell us about those monsters? What exactly are they?" Katsuda thought for a second, trying to think of how he would explain everything. He glanced at the boy sitting next to him before he began.

"Alright, here it goes. Those 'monsters' are called Hollows, evil spirits that devour human souls both living and dead. Though you've probably guessed that much already." Kari nodded her head solemnly as he continued. "Hollows are drawn to people with high spiritual energy, though they also attack opportunistically. Since they are spiritual beings they're totally invisible to normal humans. So if a living human is killed by a hollow it's usually written off as heart failure." Gatomon gasped when he said this putting the pieces together.

"You mean one of those things attacked Kari?" she looked up at her partner with accusing eyes. "Is that what happened to you? Why didn't you say anything!?" Tears started forming in Kari's eyes quelling Gatomon's anger as quickly as it formed.

"I-I thought it was a bad dream. I just-I just didn't want you to worry about me, that's all-OWW!." Kari cried out when Gatomon bit her arm. The feline warrior leapt from her partner's arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't say that!" she shouted making Kari flinch a little. "Your always doing this, never talking about you problems and trying to handle everything by yourself! And whenever you do that you always get hurt." She stopped shouting as her own tears began falling down her cheeks. "Why? Why won't you let me help you?" she crawled back over to Kari "That's what friends do, right?"

"Gatomon." Kari scooped her partner and best friend into her arms. "I'm so sorry." The two of them embraced letting out all the emotion they were holding back. Katsuda sat silently, smiling at the two of them. He still had several things to explain but it could wait until after they had their moment.

After a minute or so they settled down. Before Katsuda could continue, however, Gatomon had a question for him.

"If these hollow things eat people, how did Kari survive being attacked? Did you save her?" Katsuda frowned before he responded.

"No. By the time I arrived it was already too late to save her." Kari's heart skipped a beat.

"Then how am I still here?" Without a word Katsuda reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny green ball which he then passed to Kari.

"Swallow that and see for yourself." he instructed. Kari examined the object in her hand. It appeared to be an ordinary candy ball.

"Hey mister," the boy asked as he pulled on Katsuda's shirt. "can I have some candy too?" Katsuda chuckled and ruffled the child's hair.

"Sorry but that isn't really candy." he turned back to Kari, "Go ahead give it a try."

Kari was a little apprehensive but decided to trust him. He did save her life after all. She popped the tiny ball into her mouth and swallowed. Instantly she felt as though she was squeezed into a tight space and then shoved forward.. The boy gasped in surprise as she fell forward and Gatomon let out a short scream.

Katsuda leisurely reached out and caught her before she crashed into him.

"You okay?" he asked her "Sorry, I should have warned you about that. It's always a little weird the first time." Kari pushed off of him but not before noticing that her clothes had changed. Just like before she found herself wearing a black robe and straw sandals. Completing the outfit was the white sword and scabbard at her hip.

"Kari, is that you?" Gatomon's question pulled her attention from her clothes and back to her partner. When she looked back she was shocked to see both herself and Gatomon on the floor. They looked back and forth at the two Kari's before Katsuda continued the explanation.

"After you were attacked your soul transformed before it was fully devoured. So instead of dying you became a Soul Reaper, like me."

"Soul Reaper? What's-"

"AHH!!" Kari was cut off by Gatomon's sudden sream. She twirled around and saw the she (her body at least) had sat back up and was pulling on Gatomon's ear giggling like an infant.

"Hee hee. Pretty kitty." she said as Kari stared at her with wide eyes. Katsuda carried on before anyone could faint.

"The pill I gave you is a special tool called a Gikongan. When you swallow it, it separates the soul from the body and then animates it with a proxy soul so no one will notice you're gone. It's sort of like an artificial intelligence."

Kari rubbed her temples as she tried to process all of this. The false soul in her body was smiling mindlessly as she scratched Gatomon's head and Gatomon herself was too freaked out to speak. She took a deep breath before she asked anything else.

"Alright, I get Hollows and I think I get the Gikongan but what are Soul Reapers?" Katsuda cleared his throat before responding. He wasn't used to talking this much.

"A Soul Reaper is basically a human soul that's gained spiritual powers. Their job is to help souls cross over to the Soul Society, or heaven, and to exterminate hollows. The main tool for this is…" he held his sword up so Kari could see it. "Our swords, the Zanpakuto." Kari unconsciously touched her own sword at her waist as he spoke. Katsuda sighed and lifted himself to one knee. "Speaking of which," he said turning to the boy. "You ready to go?"

"Huh, you mean me?" he asked nervously. "Ready to go where?" Katsuda just smiled at him.

"Heaven of course. Don't worry it's a really nice place. Besides if you stay here more hollows will come after you." The boy stood still for a moment before he gave a short nod and closed his eyes. Katsuda nodded as well and drew his sword. Kari was afraid he was going to stab the boy but saw the bottom of the grip was glowing. Katsuda leaned forward to tap the boy's head with the grip when Kari stopped him.

"Wait." Both he and the boy turned to her. "Before you go would you tell me you name?"

"Naouchi." the boy replied. "Naouchi Iwamura." Smiling gently Kari reached down and patted him on the head.

"It was nice meeting you Naoichi. I'll be sure visit you grave and say a prayer for you okay." Kari was a worried she'd said the wrong thing but the boy's eyes lit up.

"You-You mean it?" Kari's smile widened as she nodded. Gatomon, who had recovered by now, was smiling as well. But she stopped when 'Kari's' arms tightened around her, cutting off her air.

"Aww, that sooo sweet." The false soul squealed as she squeezed Gatomon. With the tension lifted the boy smiled and looked back to Katsuda.

"Okay mister, I'm ready." Katsuda smiled back and tapped the boy's head with his sword. When he pulled it away the boy was suddenly surrounded by light. When the light faded away the boy was gone and a small black butterfly was fluttering in his place. After a second the butterfly flew out the window and into the sky.

Kari wiped a stray tear from her eye and sat down on her bed, removing her sword first so it wouldn't get in the way. The three of them (four if you counted the Gikongan in Kari's body.) sat silently for several minutes. There was still a lot that needed to be said but none of them could bring themselves to break the silence. Finally Kari found her voice again.

"If I'm a Soul Reaper now, does that mean I have to do stuff like that too? I don't think I can."

"Well you don't _have_ to." Katsuda told her as her replaced his sword. "Technically you're still a living human. If you want you can just forget about your powers and they'll eventually fade away." He locked eyes with Kari before continuing. "But whether or not you use them your powers will remain with you for a long time and during that time you will be aware of the spirits around you, including hollows. So ask yourself this before you decide: Can you truly look the other way when you see a hollow attacking somebody?"

Kari was taken aback by the question, she hadn't considered that.

_Could I? _she asked herself. _Could I just stand by and watch someone be attacked like I was?_ She thought back to the park. She remembered her resolve to protect Naouchi, how she couldn't bare to see him hurt. Kari looked at her sword and remembered what Shirogitsue had said to her before she found it, that there was no time for hesitation. She turned to Gatomon to ask what she thought, but the digital feline already guessed her question.

"Kari after all we've been through I know you better than anyone. No matter what I say you'll do what you think is right. That being said we both know that the right thing to do is to stop these 'hollow' things from hurting people. Besides," she drove her fist into her other gloved hand before finishing. "This way _I_ get to take another crack at 'em. UGH!" Kari's double promptly squeezed her again.

"Hee hee. You're such a tough little kitty aren't you?" Katsuda and Kari laughed at the unusual sight, but both were cut off when a now familiar felling overcame them.

"Is that-?" Kari began.

"A hollow?" Katsuda finished for her. "Yeah and it feels like there more than one." He walked over to the window and pushed open while the other three watched him. He stood with his eyes closed for a few seconds and then turned back to the group. "There's three of them and they're only a few blocks away." Gatomon and Kari gasped at this but Katsuda remained calm. "It's alright. These guys are even weaker than the one from earlier." He smiled at Kari and held his hand out to her. "Nothing a pair of Soul Reapers can't handle."

Kari gave him a short nod, refusing to hesitate anymore. She slipped her sword back into her sash and turned to Gatomon.

"Stay here incase Tai comes home, okay Gatomon?"

"But Kari-"

"She's right." Katsuda interrupted Gatomon's protest. "The medicine I gave you is potent but you're still in no condition to fight. You should stay and recover for a while longer." he addressed Kari's body, rather the Gikongan, "Don't let Gatomon follow us and try to keep a low profile." The proxy soul promptly saluted him.

"Understood Katsuda-sama." She looked over to Kari and solemnly added. "Take care Hikari-sama." Kari nodded in response and looked back to Gatomon.

"Just be careful, okay." Kari smiled warmly at her.

"I will." With that she took Katsuda's hand and they leapt out the window, headed toward the hollows' location.

* * *

"**Radio-Kon (Baby)!" **

Kon: Welcome back Bleach fans. Once again Kon-sama returns to bring you more bang for you buck.

jedi: You do realize this is a free site, right?

Kon: As you've heard my co-host has returned from hiring security. So today we're going to introduce the ones who'll be keeping you favorite mascot safe from harm.

jedi: That's right so without further ado allow me to introduce…

Kenpachi: Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki.

Yachiru: And I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad 11. Nice to meet you everybody.

Kon: ( Scared silent.)

jedi: Thanks again for agreeing to this. I realize you've got a busy schedule.

Kenpachi: Actually-

Yachiru: Oh, don't worry about that. Kenny and I were bored out of our minds, right Kenny?

Kenpachi: That's right. Everything's way to peaceful in Soul Society. I figured I could have some fun if I hang out with you guys. Speaking of which…

jedi: Yes?

Kenpachi: How are planning to pay us for this?

jedi: Well, I can either pay you 50 dollars an hour, or…

Yachiru: 'Or' what? Tell uuuuussssss!

jedi: Or I could invite someone incredibly strong to come on the show so you can fight him if, or when to be accurate, my co-host insults him.

Kon: Hey, wait just a minute! You really expect me to put my safety in the hands of a one-eyed psychopath and a hyperactive little brat?! You must be out of your-

Yachiru: (Bites Kon's head)

Kon: AHHH!! GET HER OFF!! GET HER OFF!! GET HER O-O-OFF!!

jedi: See what I mean?

Kenpachi: (chuckles evily) You've got yourself a deal.

jedi: Well, that's all for today. See you next time.

(Theme music)

(Sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter was getting a little too long for my tastes. Next time the action really starts picking up so don't give up on me yet.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **My thanks to Master Yami, NarutoPhantom, and Taeniaea for being my latest reviewers. I haven't decided when this story takes place during the Bleach storyline but I'll probably figure it out by the next chapter. This chapter is basically part two of the last chapter with Katsuda still explaining things to Hikari while demonstrating his fighting style.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and Digimon do _**not**_ belong to me. It sucks but it's true.

**Chapter 7: A Taste of Things to Come**

Ryotaru Akitori thought he was having a nice day. Well, a nice day aside from being dead. His granddaughter and her husband, Shin-something-or-other, had paid a visit to his grave. They even brought him some fresh tulips from her garden. The two of them prayed for a short while and then delivered some wonderful news, she was pregnant. He was so elated he had actually started crying and laughing at the same time. Even though they couldn't hear him he wished them both the best of luck and a happy life.

However, just as they were leaving Ryotaru saw something horrific. One by one three terrifying monsters materialized out of thin air and eyed them hungrily. As soon as one of them smashed through a nearby grave stone it became painfully obvious that Ryotaru's beloved granddaughter (and her husband) were unable to see them. While the two of them clung to each other in fear Ryotaru's protective instincts kicked in. He waved his arms and shouted at the beasts at the top of his lungs.

"You wretched monsters, how dare you intrude on this sacred ground! I Ryotaru Akitori shall cast you into the netherworld!" The monsters turned their attention toward him just as he planned.

"Hee hee but you have to catch me first!" He stuck his tongue at them and scrambled out of the cemetery as fast as his legs could carry him, the hollows in pursuit. Unfortunately he'd only managed a few blocks before he ran into a dead end and found himself cornered.

"Stay-Stay back!" The old man cried as he backed away from his attackers. "I'm warning you! One more step and you'll regret it!" The three monsters continued their advance, ignoring the old spirit's threats. "I may not look it but I was once a very respected priest! You fell beasts have no idea of the spiritual powers I possess!"

**"That is where you're wrong you old fool."** The largest of the three said. **"We know exactly how much spirit energy you have." **

**"Why else would we be interested in you? Even if we divide you up three ways we still go home with full bellies." **the second, bull shaped one added. The third remained silent except for the quiet growls emanating from it's drooling mouth. The first one, who was basically humanoid except for it's tail. addressed the drooling one.

**"You can barely restrain yourself can you?" **Aside from a few unintelligible grunts it received no answer. **"Alright then. You get the first bite!"**

Without a second thought the small reptilian creature pounced at it's prey. Ryotaru clenched his eyes shut, waiting to feel the monster tear into him. All he felt, however, was a soft hand come to rest on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw a young brown haired girl dressed in black robes standing next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He could only nod his head slightly. "That's good. Don't worry you're safe now." With that she turned her head so that she was looking forward. Ryotaru did the same and gasped in shock. A young man with black hair was standing between him and the monsters, holding the small one back with the sword he held. If Ryotaru had not been dead already, he would've had a heart attack right there.

* * *

Katsuda chuckled a bit when he heard Hikari's comment.

"You should tell him he's safe after these things are _gone!_" With the last word he pushed hard against the hollow shoving it to back toward the other two.

**"What's this?" **The first one asked. **"Soul Reapers! Two of them!" **He seemed worried but his comrade merely chuckled.

**"This is our lucky day! Two Soul Reapers **_**and**_** an tasty old man! After this feast we won't be hungry for weeks!" **

Kari moved in front of the old man and placed her hand on her sword. Before she could draw it, however, Katsuda saw that she was shaking slightly and waved her off.

"Stay back, if they get past me I need you to protect him."

"But-" Kari tried to argue but Katsuda just smiled at her and continued.

"Besides, there's still a lot of things I need to tell you about hollows and Soul Reapers." In one swift motion he crouched down and pointed his sword toward the hollows.

"This is actually pretty good timing. It's much easier, and much more fun, to demonstrate this stuff rather than explain it all." Without warning Katsuda released his spiritual pressure. Hikari felt as though an immense weight was on top of her but was able to stand firm.

"_Shout! Seishuku Meikin! _(Silent Songbird)" Suddenly his sword glowed bright yellow and seemed to double in length. Katsuda straightened back up and twirled it around several times before aiming it back at the three masked monsters. The glow had faded and instead of a katana Katsuda now held a long spear with three blades at the tip. Still facing the hollows he addressed Kari again.

"Lesson one: Every zanpakuto has a unique name. Once you discover it you can unleash your sword's true form and power." Kari and Ryotaru were awe-struck. The horned hollow, however, was unimpressed.

**"Is that the best you can do Soul Reaper!? **_**Ha! **__**I'll devour you and use that stick for a toothpick!"**_It charged at Katsuda planning to impale him on it's horns.

_**"Wait you fool! Don't be stupid!"**_The human-shaped one called, but it was too late.

With a smirk Katsuda leapt forward and drove his spear into the bull-hollow's head.

"Lesson two: A Soul Reaper's power is measured by the amount of spiritual energy they possess." Then with an impressive display of strength he lifted the hollow over his head sending it crashing into the ground behind him before it disintegrated.

"In other words you're several times stronger and faster in your soul form than when you're in your body." He locked eyes with the taller hollow before bringing Seishuku Meiken back into a ready position. "Next."

The hollow growled furiously at him before attacking.

"_**You'll pay for that you bastard!"**_It shouted as it wildly swung it's fists at his enemy. Katsuda easily evaded each punch adding to the hollow's frustration. After missing for the eighth time it pulled back a step and swung his huge tail hoping to crush the soul reaper. Rather than dodge Katsuda turned to the side and blocked the tail attack with his spear. While the hollow gaped at him in shock he moved his left hand from his weapon and pointed at the hollow.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)!" Instantly a thin rope of yellow energy burst from his fingertips and wrapped around the hollow's neck.

"Lesson three: A hollow's head is it's weak point. One good hit and it's good as gone." With a swift tug Katsuda pulled the hollow down to the ground and stabbed it through the mask with his zanpakuto to finish it.

"Alright, two down and one to…go?" Katsuda turned to face the last hollow but it was nowhere to be seen. He cautiously scanned the area. After a moment he twirled his spear around and threw it directly at Hikari. Before she could react it stopped in midair two feet from her. The air around Katsuda's weapon warped as the third hollow returned to it's usual colors, rather than blending into the street, and collapsed.

As it faded away Katsuda casually walked over and pulled his spear out of the hollow's head before it completely vanished. Once it was gone he turned back to Kari and the old man.

"Lesson four: Some hollows have special powers and abilities. So it's best to take them out before they get a chance to use them." He twirled his zanpakuto once more reverting it back to it's sword form and replaced it in it's sheath.

* * *

"W-Wow." Kari and the old soul were awe-struck. Without injury, visible effort, or even losing his smile he had dispatched three fearsome monsters.

_So that's how a Soul Reaper fights. _Kari thought._ Amazing. Even after all I'd been through I was still a little afraid to fight those things. Yet, he faces them without any fear at all, he even smiles as though he's playing a game. _Her thoughts drifted back to the Machine City and the Dark Ocean where she was trapped, and to Wizardmon and the Numemon who sacrificed themselves to protect her. _Can I really…ever be that strong? Strong enough so that _I_ can be the one to protect those I care for?_

"Hello? Are you in there?" Kari snapped out of her trance to find Katsuda standing in front of her. "You sort of zoned out on us for a minute."

"Oh, sorry I was just-" Katsuda held up his hand cutting her off.

"Listen carefully, this is the most important thing you need to learn." Kari listened intently as Katsuda continued. "Even the most powerful warrior in the world is useless without resolve. If you keep doubting yourself you'll never get any stronger, understand?" A small gasp escaped Kari's lips. It was like he was reading her mind.

"How did you know?" He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucky guess." They shared a short laugh before turning their attention back to the old ghost. "Well old timer, you ready to pass on?" The old man thought for a moment before cracking a slight smile.

"Well aside from the monsters, I have to say that this wasn't a half bad last day. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Katsuda nodded and turned to Kari.

"You take care of this one."

"Okay." Kari stepped forward and drew her sword. She carefully pressed the bottom of the hilt to Ryotaru's forehead and stepped back as he crossed over. She let out a deep sigh and replaced her sword before turning back to Katsuda.

"Nicely done. Let's head back. Your training starts tomorrow after school so you're going to need plenty of rest." Kari nodded and they started walking back to her apartment.

* * *

No Radio-Kon this chapter. Mainly because I'm not really happy with how it turned out. If anyone has any advice on how to improve it I'd be happy to hear from you so please E-mail me.

Preview: Next time Kari faces a hollow with a little help from a certain eccentric T.V. star. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Masked Angel**

**_A/N:_ **I feel like I've gotten over whatever funk I was in. Which is good because my mood has been going up and down like a yo-yo for the past week. Ash§kY's review definitely helped with this, thanks by the way. So without further ado here is Chapter 8 of Masked Angel.

**_Disclaimer:_** Bleach and Digimon were not created by me.

**Chapter 8: The Century's Premier Spiritualist**

"Kari. It's time to get up." A voice called as a gentle hand shook her shoulder, pulling Kari from her peaceful slumber. She groaned a little as she buried her face into her arms.

"Ohh…Five more minutes."

"Come on Kari it's time to go home." Finally recognizing TK's voice she forced herself up from her desk and yawned.

"You have a nice nap?" he asked in his usual upbeat tone. Kari packed up her math book and drool stained notebook before replying.

"I guess. How long was I out."

"About twenty minutes. You looked so peaceful even the teacher didn't want to wake you." The two of them shared a short laugh as they left the room.

The fact that she fell asleep in class didn't really surprise her. After four days of after-school Soul Reaper training she was totally drained. Thankfully Katsuda had given her a few days off to recover.

Still she couldn't really complain. When she wasn't on the verge of collapse she felt amazing. Katsuda had told her that she'd completed over a month's worth of training in that short amount of time, though she thought he was exaggerating. On the first day alone she mastered sensing and tracking someone's spiritual pressure. For the next three day's they focused on sword practice. Nothing fancy just the basic stances and strikes, which according to Katsuda was more than enough for most hollows.

"How are you feeling Kari?" Yolei asked, joining them just as they left the building.

"A little tried but still much better."

"That's great! Let's head to the Digi-World to celebrate. Oh better yet let's wait 'till tomorrow and have a picnic there. What do you think?" TK hesitated a little, still concerned about Kari's health but she just smiled.

"That sounds great Yolei. I'll ask my mom to bake some cookies for us."

"Perfecto!" TK gave Kari a worried look but she just took his hand into hers.

"You worry too much, I'm fine." Kari's reassurance, not to mention her touch, seemed to melt his worries away.

"Sorry but that's what boyfriends are for." Katsuda had explained how he used a special device to stop her friends from following her and erase their memories about her running off that day. Now they all thought she'd just left early to catch her favorite TV show. Unfortunately the only good show that came on that night was…

"Hey Kari!" She sighed before turning around, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Sure enough the instant she made eye contact Davis and Cody crossed their arms and shouted…

"**BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **Kari forced a smile and returned the pose as TK and Yolei joined in with them.

_Why did that hollow have to show up on a Wednesday?_ Naturally everyone was convinced that 'Spirit Hunter' was her new favorite show. In reality, and in an ironic twist of fate, she and Gatomon were the only ones who couldn't stand it.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't do that in public."

"Come on Kari." Yolei told her. "You don't have to be embarrassed, nobody makes fun of us."

_Not out loud._ Kari thought as Gatomon and Patamon met up with them and they started for home. Following their lead Upamon, Poromon and Demiveemon emerged from their partners backpacks.

"Davis, I've been thinking." Demiveemon began. "Maybe the three of us should hang out with Gatomon and Patamon while you're at school. It gets kinda cramped in there." Cody couldn't help but agree.

"He's got a point you know. We _used_ to let them loose during school hours after all."

"Yeah, and remember what happened last Sloppy Joe Friday?" Davis argued. "They totally cleaned out the cafeteria, except for the salads of course." Poromon growled indignantly.

"That wasn't our fault! They shouldn't have been cooking them with the windows open! What did they think was going to happen?!" Everyone laughed as Poromon continued ranting. They hardly noticed Ken when he caught sight of them.

"Hi there everybody." he called, catching their attention. Minomon waved at them from his vantage point atop Ken's head.

"Hey Ken what's up?" TK asked. Before Ken could reply Yolei slipped past TK with a smirk on her face.

"Great timing, Ken. Guess what, Kari's fully recovered so we're having a picnic in the Digital world tomorrow. You're coming right?"

"Sure, what should I bring?" Ken asked glancing at Kari and noticing the dark circles under her eyes. _She sure doesn't look fully recovered._ Looking at TK, Ken was sure that he felt the same way.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said, turning the Digi-crew's attention to a large pink car that had come to a stop next to them. "You kids wouldn't happen to be the 'Digidestined' would you?" The voice came from the back seat. The window was rolled down part way revealing half of the speaker's face which was further obscured by dark sunglasses.

Everyone hesitated, not sure how to respond or even if they should. After several seconds of silence Cody stepped closer to the car.

"Yes, that us."

"Well, I must say that it's an honor to finally meet you. Young heroes like you kids are hard to come by nowadays."

"Um, thanks." said TK not really sure what to make of this guy. "I don't mean to pry but, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry that was rude of me!" His voice changed suddenly becoming very excited and very familiar. "I suppose I could just tell you my name but as the old saying goes 'actions speak louder that words'!" With that he rolled up the window and slowly opened the car door.

As he emerged the Digidestined went from a state of wary curiosity to absolute shock (Except for Kari who went from curious to slightly annoyed). The man had dark skin and was dressed in what could only be described as a 'pimped out' version of a marching band uniform.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Kari thought as the mysterious man stood straight up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"**THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU! ****BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **While the male Digidestined and Digimon were reduced to a group of stuttering fools, Yolei let out a piercing shriek forcing Kari and Gatomon to cover their ears.

"_AHH! Don Kanonji! __I can't believe it! _The_ Don Kanonji in _our_ town! This is so cool!"_ Upon hearing this the famous spiritualist gave them a bright smile and struck a heroic pose.

"Why thank you! It's always apleasure to meet my fans! Especially fans who are who also happen to be great heroes themselves!"

"D-Did you guys hear that?!" Davis asked the others. "Don Kanonji called _us_ heroes! How cool is that!?"

"Not just cool, it's awesome!" TK added. "This is really an honor Mr. Kanon-!" Before he could finish Kanonji held up his hand, cutting him off.

"Now, now there's no need for formalities. As I've said the honor is mine. For who would have thought that while I was on the hunt of bad spirits I would encounter the heroic children who saved the entire world from total destruc-Hmm?" He stopped short when he caught sight of Kari.

Returning to his subdued state he made his way over to her and seemed to examine her while rubbing his chin. Naturally Kari was a little uneasy with him being so close.

"Um…Is there something wrong?" Kanonji bent forward so that he and Kari were literally eye-to-eye.

"Young lady you have an unusual aura about you." He tilted his head up and sniffed the air around Kari causing her to shiver slightly. "And I definitely detect an other worldly scent from you." Kari and Gatomon's eyes widened.

_I thought he was just an actor. Can he really tell that I'm-_

"Wow that's amazing!" Yolei exclaimed cutting off Kari's thoughts. "Kari collapsed on the street and almost died last week. That must be what you're sensing." Kanonji seemed to consider this as he continued examining Kari.

"Maybe. Let me ask you something, Kari was it?" Kari nodded. "Have you ever heard of something called a 'hollow?'" Kari and Gatomon fought back gasps but were still visibly shaken.

"N-No. I've never heard of anything like that."

"Hmm, Is that so?" Kanonji was clearly unconvinced but he still straightened himself up and walked back toward his car.

"Now then…" He paused for a moment as he reached into his jacket pocket. The group of fans leaned forward unconsciously, unable to handle the suspense. Don Kanonji turned around revealing several 8X10 photos of himself and a pen. "Who wants an autograph?!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kari and Gatomon found themselves in the elevator of their apartment building. With a sigh she looked down at the two signed photographs in her hand, one for her and Gatomon and one for Tai and Agumon (the former practically forced upon her as she tried to sneak away). Once Kanonji had finished signing photos for everyone, their families, and the Digidestined who weren't there he bid them farewell and departed. The group split up afterwards to bring their family and friends a pleasant surprise. For once Kari and Gatomon were actually glad to be alone, Kanonji's behavior left them both feeling uneasy.

"How can that guy know about hollows?" Kari asked. "Katsuda said that normal humans couldn't see or hear them."

"Yeah, but honestly that guy isn't exactly what you would call 'normal.'" Kari smiled at Gatomon's joke but for some reason she couldn't put her mind at ease. She mulled it over as the elevator reached their floor and the made their way to the apartment. Her silence was really starting to worry Gatomon.

"Don't worry about it Kari. Even if he does know about hollows I don't think he knows much else. He probably read about what happened to you in the newspaper and put on a show for us." Kari thought about it as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible." Kari wasn't totally convinced but she decided to forget about it for now.

"Hey, Kari." Tai greeted from the couch as she walked in. He and Agumon were watching a movie with a big bowl of popcorn sitting between them. "How was school?"

"It was-" Kari was cut short when Tai's cell phone rang. She sighed as he answered.

"Hey, Matt what's-…Whoa Matt slow down I can't-…_What!? _They met _who!?…No way!" _He jumped up from the sofa and turned to his sister, his eyes wide in shock.

"Kari! Matt says that you guys-" His words were lost when he saw Kari holding up a picture of Don Kanonji with the words 'To Tai and Agumon: The spirits are always with you! Don Kanonji' written across it.

"I'll call you back." he said in a high pitch as he hung up the phone.

"This one's for you two." Kari told him. By now Agumon had joined Tai in gaping at the photo like it was a priceless treasure.

"Kari…" Tai whispered as he took the autograph into his shaking hands. "You're…the best sister ever-" He moved to give his little sister a big hug but found nothing but empty room. "Kari?"

"I'm going to take a nap." she said as she walked toward their room. "Could you wake me up in an hour, please?" The picture suddenly forgotten, Tai saw how haggard Kari looked.

"Sure, no problem. Are you feeling okay, Kari?" She smiled at him from the door.

"I'm fine Tai. I just need to rest for a while." With that she shut the door and lay down in her bed, Gatomon taking her usual place at Kari's feet. Truthfully she really could use a nap but just couldn't bring herself to it.

The doorbell rang, only adding to Kari's fatigue.

"I'll get it." Tai called from the living room. With a deep sigh Kari rolled over and shut her eyes.

"_Kari! Come here, quick!!"_ Upon hearing Tai's desperate cry Kari sprung from bed and reached the door in two steps. Gatomon leapt on her shoulder just as she pushed the door open and ran out. Just outside her room she spotted Tai and Agumon staring slack-jawed at the front door.

"What's wrong!? Are you okay!?" she asked. Mumbling like a fool Tai turned to Kari and pointed at the doorway.

"I-It's D-D-D…" Kari hurried over and saw what was causing all this chaos. She stared in disbelief at the very familiar man standing in her doorway.

"Well hello again young lady! I was just passing by and thought I would pay you a visit! I hope I'm not imposing on you and your…" Tai realized Kanonji was addressing him and pulled himself back together.

"Oh, I'm Kai, Tari's brother-I mean Tai, Kari's brother and you're definatly not imposing! Please, come in! Would you like a glass of grape juice?"

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful!" As Kanonji followed Tai into the kitchen he smiled at Kari and Gatomon. "Perhaps we can finish our conversation from earlier."

"So much for your theory." Kari said in a deadpan voice eliciting a sheepish chuckle from Gatomon.

* * *

Radio-Kon(Baby!) will return next chapter with an extra special show.

jedi: Hopefully by then my co-host will stop being such a baby.

Kon: I am NOT a baby! You either get me different security guards or you'll be hearing from my lawyers.

jedi: Our special will feature three special guests.

Kon: Hey! Are you even listening to me!?

jedi: Those guests are; the star of Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki, Don Kanonji…

Kon: That's it! I'm out of here!

jedi: …and Rukia Kuchiki.

Kon: Why didn't you say so? For Rukia I'd walk through hot coals and swim across a frozen lake. Thank you so much for inviting her.

jedi: Okay. See you next time. Please stop hugging my arm, it's really creepy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **Hello again, sorry I took so long to update but I'm finally ready to start up again. My thanks to Taeniaea for reviewing once again.

**Disclaimer: **For anyone who still reads this I _still_ don't own any part of Bleach or Digimon.

**Chapter 9: The Century's Premier Tag Team! **

_Ugh, how can anybody talk so much? _Kari thought irritably as she took a sip of her juice. For the past hour Don Kanonji had been regaling the Kamiya family with tales of his exploits. She'd hoped that when her parents came home they would put a stop to it but they just jumped on the bandwagon. Kari sighed as Kanonji continued his _third_ story.

"Then, just when I thought it was over, a horrible monster appeared on the roof of the hospital. I knew immediately that it was an evil demon sent to avenge the spirit I had just cleansed!"

So far Kanonji had only made one attempt to steer the conversation toward Kari's 'unusual aura' and one well placed kick to the shin put a stop to that. But Kari knew the night wouldn't end until Kanonji had a chance to discuss it with her.

"What did the monster look like?" Tai asked, barely able to contain himself. Kanonji paused to build the tension before he continued.

"It was easily twice my size with a frog's body. It arms were tipped with razor sharp claws and it's face was covered by a terrible white mask."

Kari gasped and Gatomon almost choked on her drink.

"There was also a large hole in it's chest, as though it's very heart had been cut out!"

_A Hollow!? _Kari thought as Kanonji finished his description. _I knew he'd seen one before but I can't believe he's dumb enough to talk about them in front of normal people! _

"How awful!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed. "How did you defeat such a horrible thing?" Kanonji placed one hand on his chin assuming the classic 'thinkers' pose. Everyone unconsciously leaned forward, including Kari and Gatomon whose interests in the story increased about a thousand points.

"I must admit," he began slowly. "If I had attempted to subdue that beast on my own I might not have survived the encounter. Fortunately that wasn't the case, for my Number One Disciple was there at my side ready to assist me in battle!"

"Your 'Number One Disciple'?" Mr. Kamiya asked. Kanonji simply nodded and continued.

"While I held the monster in place with Super Spirit Cane, my courageous Disciple drew his own powerful weapon The Shimmering Blade of Justice!"

_Blade? A Soul Reaper!_ Kari realized. _He knows another Soul Reaper! That definitely explains a lot._

"With one mighty swing my Disciple cleaved the enemy's head in two, banishing it from this world for all time!" While Kari's family applauded the finale Kanonji snuck a sideways glance at Kari. She gave him a quick nod to show that she understood his no-so-subtle hint and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said calmly as she walked toward the bathroom, Gatomon right on her heels.

* * *

Once inside Kari locked to door behind her and turned on the faucet to drown out her and Gatomon's conversation.

"What do you think Kari?" Gatomon began. "If he met a Soul Reaper before does that mean he knows you're one too?"

"He has to. Why else would he be here?" Gatomon nodded at her partner's logic.

"So what are we going to do?" Kari thought for a second before sighing in defeat.

"I might as well give him what he wants. Hand me the Gikongan." Gatomon nodded and pulled the small pill from her glove. She hesitated, however, as she handed it over to Kari.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kari paused with the pill half-way to her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Katsuda gave you a break from training so you could recover your strength. Don't you think you should be resting instead of wasting your energy humoring a TV star?" Kari gave her a weak smile before responding.

"You're probably right. But it's not like he wants to fight me. Whatever he wants I'm pretty sure he's harmless." Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

"'Pretty sure?'" Kari giggled and swallowed the Gikongan. With only a slight stumble Kari's soul form emerged from her body leaving the substitute behind. She stretched her arms a bit before turning off the water and faced Gatomon and her double.

"Okay," she began. "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

When Kari emerged from the bathroom Tai couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit peppier than when she went in. She had a big smile on her face and she was humming some made-up kid's song as she made her way to the front door with Gatomon.

"Uh, Kari?" Tai asked. Kari pirouetted on the spot so she was facing the group.

"Yes, Tai?" She said brightly.

"What are you doing." Kari was about to answer but suddenly cut herself of and placed a finger on her chin like she'd forgotten what she was going to say. Tai failed to notice Gatomon smack her paw against her forehead.

"Oh!" Kari said after a second . "Gatomon said she was feeling cooped up so I'm just going to let her out so she can get some exercise!" Tai looked over to Gatomon who simply chuckled and gave a quick nod.

"Okay, if you say so." Mrs. Kamiya leaned back in her seat and called out.

"I'll be starting dinner soon so don't take too long. Okay, Gatomon?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gatomon replied as Kari opened the front door for her. She stepped out and waited a few seconds before Kari closed the door.

"Bye-Bye sweetie." Kari cooed before completely shutting the door and heading back toward the family room. As she took her seat Don Kanonji cleared his throat and stood up.

"I suppose I should take my leave as well." He gave them a slight bow before continuing "It was truly a pleasure meeting all of you and I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time this evening." Mrs. Kamiya smile sweetly and waved off his apology as she entered the kichen.

"Oh, it was our pleasure. Feel free to stop by again if you're ever in town."

"Why thank you, I just might take you up on that." With that Kanonji gathered his hat and cane and walked toward the door with Tai, Agumon, and Mr. Kamiya acting as escorts. They came to a stop at the front door just as Kanonji crossed the threshold.

"Again, thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime," Mr. Kamiya said. "We'd invite you to dinner but…well…umm…" Tai leaned forward and whispered.

"_Mom's cooking is probably more dangerous than evil spiri-AHH!!"_ Tai was suddenly cut off when a large knife imbedded itself in the door frame.

"Oh, my goodness how clumsy of me." Mrs. Kamiya said as she moved toward the door. "That knife just flew right out of my hands. I really need to be more careful." With small effort she pulled the knife from the door and smiled brightly at Kanonji. "Have a pleasant evening and be sure to come visit us again."

"Umm, Y-Yes I certainly will," Kanonji struggled to regain his composure and bowed deeply. "Thank you for a lovely time." With that he quickly walked toward the elevator.

After shutting the door Yuuko turned back to her son and husband.

"Honey." She said causing him to flinch.

"Y-Yes, D-Dear?" His wife smiled before responding.

"Would you please set the table for me?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He practically screamed as he got to work.

"Tai, Agumon. Go and wash you hands for dinner."

"_Yes Ma'am!"_ Both exclaimed as they ran into the bathroom. Yuuko giggled as she deftly tossed the knife in the air and caught it a few times.

"Hee Hee. I've still got it."

* * *

When Kanonji entered the elevator he was only slightly surprised to find Kari and Gatomon inside waiting for him.

"Well, now that we're alone perhaps we can-" Kari raised her hand cutting off Kanonji's speech.

"I'm only walking you as far as your car so let's get straight to the point. Why did you come here?" Kanonji paused for a second to gather his thoughts then cleared his throat.

"As sad as I am to say it my show's rating have dropped like a lead weight. For some reason viewers are losing interest in my exploits and I can't explain why." Kari rolled her eyes

_Could it be that to normal people you're just shouting at empty space for an hour?_

"But when I saw you this afternoon and sensed your power I came up with a brilliant idea to save my show! If you came to the set in this form and played the part of a bad spirit I could-"

"Here's our stop." Kari stated as the elevator doors opened. As she walked out Kanonji panicked and chased after her on his knees.

"_Wait! Please! I'm begging you I can't go back to doing used car commercials! Please!" _Kari and Gatomon groaned at Kanonji's behavior, not sure whether to feel pity or disgust. _"I'm not asking for much! All you'd have to do is knock some things off of a shelf or-or maybe brush against somebody in the audience, that's it!" _

"I'm sorry, but" Kari sighed before continuing. "I just don't think it'd be right to use my powers like th-" Her apology was cut off when she and Gatomon gasped at a sudden, unpleasant feeling.

_A Hollow? Now? _Kari asked herself._ These things really have a bad sense of timing!_

"Oh!" Kari and Gatomon looked to Kanonji who was back on his feet, looking into the distance. "Yes, I feel it, an evil spirit has just appeared and is preparing to wreak havoc! This is perfect! If we join forces in battle we will, without a doubt, emerge victorious and then-"

"Let's go Gatomon!" Kanonji turned back just in time to see Kari scoop Gatomon into her arms and take off running toward the Hollow's position at top speed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" As quickly as he could Kanonji entered his car and sped off after her.

* * *

Less than a minute later Kari spotted the Hollow stalking a little girl on her way home. From atop a small building Kari watched as the girl and the Hollow approached and prepared to strike. She took a deep breath and whispered to Gatomon.

"As soon as I attack get the girl and take her to safety until it's over."

"Gotcha." Gatomon replied, not taking her eyes off the Hollow.

It crawled on all fours and seemed unusually thin for a Hollow. It's mask was fairly unremarkable except for a pair of small horns on it's head. What really caught her attention was what looked like flaps of skin connecting it's arms to it's legs.

Kari took another deep breath and drew her zanpakuto. This was her first time facing a Hollow on her own. This time, however, she knew she was ready.

_Here goes! _

_**SCREEEEE!!**_

Just when Kari was going to jump Kanonji's car came to a screeching halt less than ten feet from the Hollow. Kanonji himself emerged shortly after and struck a dramatic pose.

"Evil spirit, prepare to be destroyed! For you face the Certury's Premire Spiritualist and the Embodiment of Justice Don Kanonji! **BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!" **The Hollow barely turned it's head to acknowledge Kanonji. The little girl on the other hand…

"Oh, wow! Don Kanonji! Awesome! Can I have your autograph Mr. Kanonji?!" She started running toward her hero passing directly in front of the Hollow who lifted it's hand to crush the unsuspecting girl.

As it brought it's hand down a small white blur slammed into the girl and pulled her to safety. The Hollow's fist smashed into the street cracking the cement and several of it's fingers. It howled in pain and looked up to see Gatomon standing before it and the girl passed out next to her.

"Now Kari!" she shouted.

The Hollow looked up just in time to see the brown-haired Soul Reaper diving towards it, sword poised for a killing blow. It lifted it's arm just in time to block the strike but the blade still sliced halfway through it's wrist rendering the hand useless. As Kari touched down the Hollow stood up on it's hind legs and took a swing at her with it's uninjured hand. Shifting her stance Kari swung her sword at the offending limb, warding off the blow and giving it a deep cut across it's fingers.

With another enraged howl the Hollow lifted both of it's arms. Suddenly the flaps of skin under its arms stiffened giving them the appearance of…

_Wings! It's trying to escape! _

"Oh no you don't!" She moved to finish the Hollow but it nimbly jumped away from her and spread it's wings as wide as it could.

Right as it was taking off, however, a sharp object pierced it's left wing. In a panic the Hollow tried to shake the object off but that only caused it to further rip the thin membrane. Once it cut all the way through the Hollow stumbled backward and was surprised to see Kanonji standing there with a long staff-like weapon in his hands.

"You should be grateful." He began. "For you are the first opponent to taste the wrath of the Super Spirit Javelin!" Gatomon eyed the object.

"Isn't that a garden tool?" Kanonji nearly face planted.

"No, it isn't! This is an incredibly powerful spirit weap-_OHH!!" _Kanonji's retort was cut off when Kari tackled him to the ground just as the Hollow tried to crush him.

Recovering quickly she attacked the Hollow with another downward slash. The Hollow stopped the strike with it's forearm and again Kari's blade cut deep into it's flesh. This time, however, the Hollow grabbed her sword with it's free hand, holding it and Kari in place. As Kari struggled to pull her sword free the Hollow growled fiercly and pulled her closer to its drooling maw. As it attempted to sink it's teeth in Kari's shoulder a sudden burst of spirit energy pulled it, and Kari's, attention back to Kanonji.

"**BWHAAAAA!!**" he screamed as a tiny ball of light appeared in his hand. "Take this! Kanonji Ultimate Attack! **Golden Cannonball!" **

Kanonji thrust his hand forward and launched the small energy attack. Both the Hollow and Kari watched as Kanonji's special attack floated gingerly past Kari's head and made contact with the Hollows left shoulder.

_**BOOM**_

With an explosive blast the Hollows arm was completely obliterated forcing it to pull away from Kari. As the Hollow roared in agony Kari turned back to Kanonji in shock. The T.V. hero simply gave her a thumbs-up and smiled.

"He's all yours, kid. Go ahead and finish the job." Kari returned his smile and leapt at the Hollow.

Just as it recovered from Kanonji's surprise attack Kari flew past the Hollow's head, slicing it clean from it's neck as she passed by. The defeated beast crumpled to the ground and disintegrated as Kari replaced her sword in it's sheath.

* * *

"Goodbye Mr. Kanonji! Goodbye Kitty! Thank you for saving me!" the girl called out to Kanonji and Gatomon as she ran home. When she came to Kanonji quickly explained how he and his 'spirit familiar' saved her from an evil spirit that was trying to kidnap her. Kari figured that since Kanonji's story seemed unbelievable enough it wasn't necessary to alter the girl's memory. Once she was out of sight Kanonji turned to Kari who quickly smiled and extended her hand.

"Thanks. If you weren't here to help I'm not sure what would've happened." Kanonji shook her hand and returned her smile.

"Think nothing of it. Even we heroes need help from time to time." Kari's smile fell as they released their grip.

"Listen, I'm really grateful but I still can't-"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kanonji interrupted. "In fact, I feel I must apologize for even asking such an thing from a friend."

"That's okay. You were just-"

"Besides, I just came up with an even more brilliant idea! Everyone loves kids so if I gather a group young heroes to join me against bad spirits my rating will go right through the roof! **BWA-HA-HA-HA!**" Kari smiled weakly at Kanonji's idea but Gatomon looked as annoyed as ever.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Come on Kari, let's go home."

"Alright. See you around Kanonji, thanks again for the help." Kanonji barely acknowledged her.

"Maybe I'll head back to Karakura Town." He muttered to himself. "The kid has got to know where I can find some youngsters with spiritual powers."

Kari and Gatomon left Kanonji to his brainstorming and headed for home, ready for a hot meal and a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting but Radio-Kon is back and better than ever!

Jedi: You heard it right folks! Kon and I are back to bring you more-

Kon: Alright enough with the introductions! _Bring on the guests!_

Jedi: Umm, well okay. First off is the Century's Premire Spiritualist himself…Mr. Don Kanonji everybody!

Kanonji: **BWA-HA-HA-HA!!** Greeting to all of my wonderful fans! The spirits are alwa-

Kon: _Next!_

Jedi: Uh, next up is Bleach's leading man! Give it up for Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo: Hey there I'm-

Kon:_ Next!_

Ichigo: (growl) Freaking dust rag.

Kon: _Come on move it! Move it!_

Jedi: All right already! Sheesh. And last, but certainly not least, the always lovely Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia: Hello everyone! It's always a pleasure to-_GHAA! _

Kon: RUKIA!!

Rukia: _What the- Kon? Get off me!!_

Kon: Oh Rukia, my angel, how I've longed to be in your arms again. How I've yearned to once again lose myself in the cushy valley love. (Whack!) _DAH!_

Rukia: (Stomp!) 'Cushy Valley?!' (Stomp!) I'll show you 'cushy valley' _you little pervert! _(Stomp!)

Kon: (unintelligible moaning)

Jedi: (sigh) Let's get started before he wakes up. Ahem, today we're discussing another category of Soul Reaper powers: Kido. Ms. Kuchiki if you would.

Rukia: Why of course. (scribbling noises) Kido refers to the many spells a Soul Reaper uses in battle. These are divided into two categories: Bakudo Binding Spells, and Hado Destructive Spells. Bakuro spells are used disable an opponent and restrict their movements and Hado spells are used to attack enemies.

Ichigo: Okay Rukia, one: this is a radio show no one can see what you're drawing. And two: even if they could, nobody could figure out you're stupid kiddie drawings. (Smack!)

Rukia: _Moving on!_ There are also several Binding spells that are more useful outside of battle. For example #58 Kakushitsuijaku (Call Forth the Tracing Sparow) is a spell used to track a specific target. Another one, #77 Tenteikurra (Heavenly Rickshaw of the Silky Sky), allows the caster to send important messages to a large number of people.

Jedi: I see. That's pretty cool. Does anyone have any questions before we continue.

Ichigo: I've got one. If Rukia's the expert why invite Kanonji and me.

Rukia: That's simple Ichigo. Kanonji's 'Golden Cannon Ball' attack is actually a great example of the basic form of a Hado spell. Kanonji is technically better at Kido than you Ichigo.

Kanonji: And that my Number One Disciple is why I, Don Kanonji, am the greatest Spirit Hunter in the world! **BWA-HA-**(punch) _OHH!_

(Thump)

Rukia: Umm…

Ichigo: Nice hook.

Jedi: (cracking knuckles) Sorry, I just couldn't handle that crazy laugh again.

Ichigo: Understandable, but that still doesn't explain why _I'm_ here.

Jedi: Oh, I'm using you to pay for the show's security.

Ichigo: Right, security. I forgot about-_Huh!? _Hey, wait just a-

(Slam)

Yachiru: Look Kenny it's Ichi! Hi Ichi!

Ichigo: K-Ke-_Kenpachi!? What the hell are you doing here!? _

Kenpachi: It's been a while Ichigo (sword being drawn) how _ARE YOU!! _

Ichigo:_ AAAHHH!!_

(_BOOM_)

Kenpachi: _HA HA HA-_huh?

Kanonji: (weak groan)

Kenpachi: Who the hell's that? What happened to Ichigo?

Yachiru: That way Kenny! He jumped out the window!

Kenpachi: Oh, he did, did he? Well he's not getting away from me that _EASILY!!_

(_CRASH_)

Kenpachi: _COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!_

Jedi: Well ladies and gentlemen that's it for today. I'd like to thank all of today's guests but since Rukia's the only one still here and conscious I'll just thank her.

Rukia: You're very welcome but what will you do about the mess.

Jedi: Don't worry about it I'll have it fixed up in time for the next show. Until then everyone.

(theme music)


	10. Chapter 10

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **Thanks go out to dracula-key, Taeniaea, and Ovan56 for my latest reviews. This chapter's a bit longer than the others because I didn't want to leave you with a nasty cliffhanger. You are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon. Bleach. Don't own 'em. Never will. Moving on.

**Chapter 10: That's the Name of the Blade! **

The school bell rang to signify the end of another day of reading, writing, and arithmetic. While most students were hurrying home, a certain group of chosen children assembled in the school's computer room.

"Come on, let's get moving already!" Davis cried irritably. "We're burning daylight!" Cody sighed at his friend's impatience

After the excitement yesterday with Don Kanonji most of the Digi-crew had completely forgotten about today's plans. Kari silently thanked whatever star she was born under that no one believed Tai when he told them about his appearance at their house. Thankfully Cody was able to call and remind everyone with plenty of time to spare.

"We've got until tonight to get home so what's the rush?" Before Davis could reply he was cut off by Yolei.

"Relax, Davis. I'm finished checking the list." She sat down at the nearest computer. "Now all we have to do is pick out a destination."

With a few swift keystrokes a map of the Digital World appeared on the computer screen. The group huddled behind her and searched for a suitable location for their picnic.

"How about here?" Kari suggested. "It's the same spot in the forest we had our last picnic." Yolei examined the spot she was indicating.

"Oh yeah, I remember! That was when Ken sent those two Roachmon to attack us!" There was an eerie silence as everyone stared at Yolei, who realized her slip-up one second too late. She quickly turned to Ken laughing in embarrassment.

"Uh, of course that was way back when you were evil so there's no chance anything like that could happen this time! So…we can…I'm gonna stop talking now." T.K. nodded in agreement.

"That's probably for the best." He aimed his Digivice at the computer screen. "Digi-Port, Open!"

* * *

"That's interesting." Katsuda said, not looking up from his tea. "I didn't know that Hikari's spiritual pressure would vanish when she entered that 'Digital World' place." Kari's mom smiled a little at Katsuda's observation.

"Yeah. It's a little nerve-wracking but at least she lets me know when she's going now. You can't imagine how scary it was back when they were trying to keep it a secret." Her guest nodded as he poured more tea into his cup.

The two old friends were in the Kamiya's family room. Katsuda was paying Yuuko a visit, while her husband and son were out, partly to catch up and partly…

"Now stop changing the subject and tell me how Kari's progressing." Katsuda chuckled and scratched his head before responding.

"How can I put this? She's doing incredibly well. Her senses were already well developed so she didn't need much help there. Her sword skills, however, are developing faster than I could've imagined. Considering she's had no previous martial arts training it's actually quite astonishing how much she's learned." Yuuko crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"Well _excuse_ me for not putting combat training at the top of my child rearing lists." She immediately burst into a giggling fit while Katsuda laughed out loud.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor has improved. The last time we met you were…." He stopped short when he saw Yuuko's face fall slightly. "Well, I'm just happy you're doing well."

"Thank you." She said softly as she stared into her tea cup. She quickly pulled herself back together and continued.

"Have you told Kari about her, 'situation'?"

"Not yet. I still have a week until the deadline I gave Shinji and the others but I'd feel better if she's able to release her Zanpakuto before then."

"Doesn't that take years of training?"

"Normally but I think Kari already knows her sword's name, she just doesn't realize it yet." He thought back to when they first met. Kari had told him about a strange world where she encountered a white fox that helped her obtain her powers. Yuuko interrupted his train of thought.

"Is there any way you can help her?"

"I taught her how to communicate with her sword through meditation but no luck so far. Seishuku Meikin thinks I should try something else."

"How about the 'direct approach'?" Yuuko offered but Katsuda waved her off.

"I thought of that but she's too smart to fall for it. She'd figure out what I was doing long before she'd believe I was fighting to kill." Yuuko nodded. Both were silent for a while before Katsuda stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be going." He walked toward the door but turned back before opening it.

"Don't worry about it. Hikari has amazing potential, she'll figure it out eventually. Later." With that he left the apartment, leaving Yuuko alone.

For a long time Yuuko sat silently nursing what was left of her tea. Katsuda's departing words kept repeating in her head. He sounded less like a centuries old warrior and more like a school teacher talking about a struggling student. Every time they repeated she grew more and more frustrated with herself. The way Katsuda said 'don't worry about it' especially bothered her. How could she not worry, this was her daughter! With what lay ahead Kari needed all the strength and power she could get.

For the first time Yuuko Kamiya realized just how weak she'd let herself become. Years back she was strong enough to fight on par with four Soul Reapers at once.

_And now?_ she asked herself. _Now I can't even help train Kari. Even if I did, once she finds out what I am she'd never look at me the same way again. _On that thought Yuuko's eyes started tearing up. She sobbed quietly for a moment.

"Enough!" she exclaimed as she rose and stomped into her bedroom. "I may not be the fighter I once was but I'm not just going to sit on the sidelines anymore while my children fight!"

She pulled a small jewelry box from her closet and opened it. Inside were several bracelets and earrings she'd collected over the years but the object she sought was a thin, gold-plated pocket knife inscribed with a complicated symbol.

Setting the box aside she placed the knife against her forehead and focused. For the first time in a long time she felt her strength flow through her. It wasn't nearly as strong as it was in her prime but it also wasn't as atrophied as she'd thought. Not enough for a life or death battle…

_But maybe enough to give Kari a good work out. _She pulled the knife back and looked at it for a while.

"You'll still help me?" she asked it. "Won't you?"

* * *

When the Digidestined returned the sun was low in the sky. The group was in high spirits after a relaxing afternoon in the Digital World, mostly.

"Ugh!" Yolei groaned. "I can't believe how much you ate Davis. And I thought the Digimon were bottomless pits." Davis gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Hey, Ken was the one who said I couldn't do it, so if you want to be mad at someone be mad at him."

"Actually, Davis." Ken interjected. "All I said was that we might have packed too much food for one picnic."

"Yeah, well you were wrong." Davis laughed triumphantly while the rest of the group tried to control their own laughter.

T.K. in particular felt like a huge weight had been lifted from the group's shoulders. Ever since Kari collapsed a week ago she'd seemed distant, like she was hiding something from them. Other times she'd be almost ridiculously happy for no particular reason. But during the picnic she was back to being the same girl they all knew and loved.

He looked over to his girlfriend, hoping to see her usual smiling face. His face fell, however, when he saw that Kari and Gatomon seemed nervous. Gatomon's eyes were darting left and right while Kari's were perfectly still. For some reason they reminded T.K. of a nature show he saw once, right before the lions showed up.

"Is something wrong Kari?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm alright." she replied. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now." T.K. was a little relieved she didn't give him a fake smile and say it was nothing.

"Okay, Kari. Just remember I'm always here if you need anything." Kari smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Thanks T.K. That means a lot."

One by one the Digidestined went their separate ways until only Kari and T.K. were left. They came to a stop when they arrived at Kari's apartment building.

"Well, uh…" T.K. struggled to find his words. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kari gave him a sad smile and turned to leave.

"Goodnight T.K."

T.K. stood there, perfectly still, for a full minute.

"T.K.?" Patamon asked. "T.K. is something wrong?"

"I don't know Patamon." He said as he turned to leave. "I just don't know anymore."

* * *

Once T.K. was out of sight Kari reemerged with a tense look on her face.

"Do you feel it too?" she asked Gatomon. Her partner nodded.

As soon as they left the school they both picked up a weird spiritual pressure close by. It didn't feel like a Hollow but it wasn't like a Soul Reaper's either. To make matters worse the distance between them and whatever it was didn't change the whole walk home, it was following them.

Kari closed her eyes and tired to pinpoint exactly where the signal was coming from. Unfortunately the only thing she could tell was that it was nearby and had stopped moving.

"What do you think Kari," Gatomon began, pulling the Gikongan from her glove. "should we go after it?"

"Not yet. If it's an enemy it'll be too dangerous to fight it here." She took the pill and swallowed it as she spoke, continuing once her Soul Reaper form had emerged. "We need lead it somewhere else first." Gatomon nodded, jumping from the decoy's shoulders to Kari's.

"Go inside." Kari told her replacement. "Wait for me in my room. If anyone asks say you're not feeling well, okay?" The proxy soul immediately smiled brightly and curtsied.

"Whatever you say Hikari-sama." she tilted her head and winked at Gatomon. "Bye Kitty." The substitute giggled and ran inside ignoring Gatomon's growls.

"My name is 'Gatomon!' It's isn't that hard to remember!"

"Let's go." Kari said leaping toward the nearest building.

* * *

A few minutes later Kari and Gatomon arrived at their destination, the park. To be precise the exact same spot Kari met her second Hollow. The area was still taped off because of all the damage. Even if it wasn't, nobody would be there this late. A perfect battleground.

"Get ready Gatomon." Kari said as she placed her hand on her Zanpakuto. Just as she'd thought their stalker followed them the whole way and it was getting closer.

Gatomon leapt from Kari's shoulders and scanned their surroundings. Without Kari's Digivice and D-Terminal she couldn't Armor-Digivolve but a quick glace at the skid marks on the ground reminded her that Digimon weren't much against these kinds of enemies. At least in her Champion form she was faster and a smaller target.

A sudden rustle brought their attention to a small tree in front of them. It was shaking even though there was no wind. Kari and Gatomon tensed as they waited for something to happen.

Suddenly five spinning blades burst from the tree and flew right at them. Kari swiftly drew her sword and deflected three of them while Gatomon dodged the other two, neither taking their eyes off the tree.

"Coward!" Gatomon called out. "Come out here and fight us face to face!" An eerie hissing sound filled the air, followed by a voice.

"Now, Now. There's no need to be rude. That was just my way of saying 'hello.'" The voice had a high pitch but was undoubtedly male. Kari pointed her sword at the tree.

"Then how about you show yourself so we can show you how we say 'goodbye.'" The voice laughed at her threat.

"You got guts, kid. All right then, you want to do this the old fashioned way? You got it." With that a figure dropped down from the tree and landed in a crouch.

As it righted itself Kari and Gatomon examined the creature. It was slightly taller than Kari and stood on two legs. It's body was covered in green scales giving it a reptilian appearance and its five-fingered hands were tipped with sharp claws. A tail as long as it's body curled behind it. Finally it's face resembled an iguana's with bright yellow eyes and a large crest atop it's head.

"My name is Reise and I must say you don't seem very surprised." It said with a grin. "My appearance usually elicits screams." Kari adjusted her grip and smirked back.

"Sorry, but with all the things we've seen, it'll take more than a talking lizard to scare us."

"Is that so?" Reise flexed his hand, extending his claws. "Well then, I guess I need to give you a reason to fear me." Swiping the air he launched another volley of blades at them.

Rather than evading or defending Kari charged forward, ducked under the attack, and closed the distance between them in an instant.

_She's fast!_ Reise thought as he narrowly dodged Kari's thrust. Before he could counter, however, Gatomon came from behind and took a swing at him. Her claws just nicked his cheek as he leapt to the side. As he recovered Kari and Gatomon got ready for the next round.

"Not bad, Soul Reaper." He said, checking his cheek for blood. There was none. "Your little pet's pretty good too."

"Gatomon isn't my pet. She my friend and my partner. As a team we're unbeatable." Gatomon chucked and flexed her claws.

"My apologies." Reise cracked his neck as he spoke. "If that's the case, I don't need to hold back." With that he charged at the pair and lifted his arm.

Kari and Gatomon split just as Reise brought his claw down into the ground. Rather than try to get up he lifted himself up and swung his legs at them. Kari blocked the kick aimed at her and Gatomon leapfrogged over the other. Unfortunately Gatomon forgot about his tail which slammed into her a second later, knocking her to the ground.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted as Reise landed on his feet. Gatomon groaned but stood back up.

"I'm alright."

"No, she's not!" Reise said with a sneer as he fired more blades at her.

Gatomon was barely able to raise her hand to deflect one of the blades with her claws. The force of the blow, however, was enough to send her flying into a tree, knocking her out. Reise snickered.

"One down, one to-" Before he could finish Kari slashed at him forcing him to block with his arms, his scales absorbing most of the blow. Kari looked in his eyes and growled furiously.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Talk is cheap, Soul _Reaper!"_ Reise spun around, shoving Kari's blade aside and aimed another kick at her head. Kari ducked under it and lifted her arm to block his tail. Instanly changing direction Reise's heel caught Kari in the jaw knocking her off balance. He tired to slash her chest but Kari managed to jump backwards just in time.

Ignoring the pain Kari ran at him again. She tried a side-swing but Reise ducked down and drove his foot into her midsection. He then followed-up by jumping up and throwing a spinning kick at Kari's shoulder. She was sent flying but managed to roll into a crouch. She coughed a few times before rising up to one knee. Reise laughed as he bounced side to side, occasionally spinning around like a top or balancing on his hands.

"Give it up Soul Reaper." He said through his laughter. "Your fighting style's way too predictable to counter my moves." Kari growled but quickly shook her head.

_I've got to calm down. _She told herself. _Jumping around like that must use up a lot of energy. All I need to do is wear him down and eventually he'll get sloppy. _She lifted her sword up and gripped it firmly._ That's when I'll end this._

Reise watched and grinned as she stood back up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

The battle continued for several minutes. Kari was completely overwhelmed by Reise's acrobatic martial arts and was forced into a defensive position. Her unpolished swordplay was no match for Reise's swiftness. Whenever she tried to attack he either tumbled away and countered or knocked her sword away with a well placed kick.

"Ugh!" Kari groaned as she fell to the ground once again. Reise sighed and looked down at her.

"I told you. You're no match for me Soul Reaper."

_I don't get it! _Kari thought as she struggled back to her feet. _He isn't even breathing hard!"_

"What are you?!" she shouted. "How can you be so much stronger than me when you're spiritual pressure's so much weaker than mine?" Reise laughed distainfully at her question.

"This battle's not about power. True, in terms of stregnth and speed you outclass me completely. The differece is that I've fought in countless battles and spent years sharpening my fighting skills. A wise and more experienced fighter can easily outmanuver and defeat a stronger warrior." He started moving toward her, flexing his claws.

"Do you get it now, Soul Reaper?" he asked her. "An amatuer like you was never any match for me. This battle was over the instant I showed up."

Kari tried to rise as Reise closed in but was forced to use her sword as a brace just to get to her knees. She felt helpless as she caught sight of Gatomon.

_Gatomon, Tai, T.K.…anybody!_ Kari felt her eyes tear up. _I can't do this alone!_

"You are never alone Hikari."

Kari gasped and looked up. Standing between her and Reise was the white fox that help her gain her powers. Reise himself, and the rest of the world in fact, seemed to be frozen in time.

"It's you." The fox nodded.

"What is the matter Hikari. Do you not remember Katsuda's words. A Zanpakuto is not mearly a weapon. It is the living extention of a Soul Reaper's power and their most valuable ally. So a Soul Reaper is never on their own in battle."

"B-But," Kari said through her tears. "How can it help me if I don't even know it's name? I tried asking it but it won't answer me."

"Hikari, I've already told you my name. Were you unable to hear me?" Kari's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, you're…" The fox nodded again.

"Now Hikari," she began, as she sat down in front of her. "are you ready to let me assist you?" Kari wiped her eyes and answered.

"Yes, I'm ready." The spirit of her sword nodded and smiled.

"Very well Hikari." She laid her paw atop Kari's hand.

Time was restored to the world as Kari's spiritual pressure seemed to explode. Her body was surrounded by an intense white aura. When it died down her eyes had a silvery shine to them and Reise was left speechless.

_What the hell? A second ago she could barely stand and now her spirit power's off the charts. _His thoughts were cut off when Kari held her sword out in front of her and placed her fingers on the blade near the guard.

"_Ignite! Shirogitsune!"_ She quickly slide her hand across the blade leaving it glowing a brilliant white. She swung her weapon and held it straight up in the air as the glow faded. Instead of a normal katana Kari now held an elegant double-edged broadsword with a fang shaped guard. The sword's blade was longer than before and was pure white with a black tip. Kari examined her released sword while Reise stared at her.

"So you finally decided to release you Zanpakuto? Good, now the real fight can _begin!_" He swung his arm and fired more blades at her.

As they flew towards her Kari simply gripped her sword tightly and released her spirit pressure again, knocking the blades away.

"You hurt Gatomon." she began as she held her sword up again. A small white flame emerged from the black tip. "_And now you're going to PAY!!"_ She swung her sword as hard as she could sending an intense stream of white flames directly at Reise.

The reptilian monster could do nothing but raise his arms as the swift flames struck him with explosive force, apparently destroying him. Kari didn't have a chance to make sure, however. As soon as her attack made contact her vision blurred and her legs weakened forcing her to her knees.

_Did I get him? _She asked herself as her world darkened. _Did I…get…him? _She dropped to the ground and lost consciousness.

As the flames from Kari's strike died down, a figure stealthily walked toward the spot where Reise stood a moment ago. Scanning the ground the figure crouched and picked up a small object on the ground, a gold pocket-knife.

Yuuko looked at the knife then turned to Kari and Gatomon.

"I'm sorry Kari." she said quietly. "But I-"

"You have got the be the stupidest Bount in the world!" Yuuko screamed and turned around when Katsuda's voice rang out behind her. "What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know!" She said, fighting back tears. "It's just…when we talked this morning I felt like, like I was just in the way. I wanted to help Kari get stronger and this was the way _I_ learned to fight. I just-" she stopped when Katsuda let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, what's done is done. There's no point yelling about it now." The walked over to Gatomon and gingerly picked her up. "Let's get these two home before anyone else shows up." Yuuko nodded and slipped her Doll's seal into her back pocket.

Kari's sword had returned to it's sealed state. Yuuko replaced it in it's sheath before lifting Kari into her arms and leaving the park, Katsuda following close behind.

"You know," Katsuda began. "If you had resealed Reise one second later he would've been obliterated, killing you both." Yuuko giggled despite the serious statement.

"That's why I'm also the luckiest Bount in the world." Her response stunned him, but a second later he started laughing uncontrollably.

"I guess stupidity and luck go hand-in-hand?" In spite of the vauge insult Yuuko joined in and the two old friends laughed the entire way back.

* * *

Kari woke up in her bed early the next morning with Gatomon sound asleep right next to her. At first she was confused as to how she got back but before she could think on it further she spotted an envelope with Katsuda's name on it taped over her head. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her ribs confirmed that last night's battle was definatly real. She pulled the letter down and opened it.

_Dear Hikari, _it said. _I felt your spirit energy flare up and found you and Gatomon out cold in the park. That must've been one hell of a battle. I fixed you two up the best I could but you might be tender for a few hours so take it easy at school today. Katsuda. _Kari smiled at the last line but it vanished as she read on.

_P.S. I hope you got plenty of rest because your training starts again today after school. _Kari moaned but looked at her right when she heard a second one. Next to her bed Tai was lying on the floor out cold. She looked back to the letter and noticed one last line.

_P.S.S. Your brother walked in while I was helping you and I had to wipe his memory. So if he says anything weird tomorrow, just play along. _She groaned and buried her head under her blanket.

"Oh, what next?"

* * *

Deep in the forest within Kari's heart Shirogitsune stood before the shine that once held Kari's Zanpakuto.

"I hate to admit it," She began. "but her mother's method was very effective in helping Hikari reach the next level"

"**Heh, it's just like I said ain't it?"** Shirogituse lifted her head and looked at the figure, clad in all white, sitting atop the shrine. **"All our little princess needed was a good kick in the pants." **The figure laughed maliciously as she dissolved into a black mist and drifted into Shirogitsune's tail.

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: Hey there Bleach fans! Welcome to another edition of the hottest radio show on the net!

Jedi: That's right folks we're back and ready to bring you more Bleach action!

Kon: Today's guest is, uh…Well, I'll go ahead and let Jedi tell ya!

Jedi: Hey, you actually called me by name. Does this mean we're finally starting to-

Kon: _Just hurry up and intoduce the guess you moron!_

Jedi: Never mind. Today's guest is Yuuko Kamiya and she's here to tell us all about her race, the Bounts.

Yuuko: Thank you for inviting me. Where should I begin?

Jedi: Just start with the basics and we'll go from there.

Yuuko: Alright then. The Bounts are a race of humans with spiritual powers. Bounts are able to absorb human souls and extend their lives indefinatly.

Jedi: So you're kind of like vampires?

Yuuko: Exactly. In fact Bounts are the source of vampire legends around the world.

Jedi: Wow that's amazing!

Kon: Hold it, hold it, hold it!

Jedi: (sigh) Yes, Kon?

Kon: If Kari's mom is a Bount how did she become a Soul Reaper?

Jedi: That's…actually a good question. Yuuko?

Yuuko: Well Bounts were actually created by Soul Reapers. While performing experiments on their own souls an explosion occurred that mixed the spirits of the Soul Reapers with human souls returning to the Living World. That is why a Bount's Doll is so similar to a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. If Kari hadn't been attacked by a Hollow it's possible she would have become a Bount rather than a Soul Reaper.

Jedi: Whoa, that's pretty intense.

Kon: No kidding. So even though you look old now you're actually a centuries old hag?

Yuuko: _What did you say you little-_

Kon: You heard me you old bag! What are you gonna do about it!

Yuuko: I'll turn you into confetti that's what I'll do!

Kon: Oh, yeah? Just try it! Security!

…

Kon: Security?

Jedi: Oh, sorry Kon I thought I told you. Ichigo and Kenpachi tore each other up pretty bad so I gave him some time off.

Kon: _YOU WHAT??_

Yuuko: (chuckle) Well isn't that a shame.

Kon: _Now hold on! I'm sure we can discuss this like rational-_

Yuuko: _Zeige Dich! Reise!_

Kon: _AHHHH! NOOO-_(feed cuts)

…

Jedi: Are we back?…Okay we're back. Unfortunately that's all for now since my co-host is running for his life and my guest is in hot-pursuit. Good night everyone and 'may the Force be with you.' (snicker) I'm sorry, I had to say it at least once.

(theme music)

P.S. I don't own Star Wars either. Just saying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **I consider 11 my lucky number, that's not really important, just a little factoid about me. Now then, dracula-key, Ovan56, and Taeniaea, thank you all for reviewing again and special thanks to ZhaneXDivineD from Bleachanime.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Bleach or Digimon. Am I making myself clear?

**Chapter 11: Suspicions **

Math class was never TK's forte but today he could barely hear what the teacher was saying. All of his attention was focused on Kari, who was sitting two rows over. She was sitting straight up with a smile on her face writing down every word the teacher said. TK knew that Kari was a lot better at math than he was but today she actually seemed to be _enjoying _it. On any other day he probably wouldn't have noticed but today Kari's behavior was anything but normal.

That morning on the way to school Kari was back to her old self, just not in the way TK had hoped. The entire way she hardly said anything and when TK tired to put his arm around her she flinched and grabbed her side in pain. When he asked if she was okay she told him that she must've slept on it wrong. He took notice that she didn't look at him when she said it. Come to think of it Gatomon didn't seem much better. Kari's partner was just as silent and when they arrived she barely suppressed a wince when she jumped from Kari's shoulder into one of the trees near the school.

And as if things couldn't have gotten any weirder they both seemed completely fine halfway through the day. During gym class Kari played volleyball with a few other students and showed no sign of pain whatsoever. On the contrary she seemed to be in top form, if not better. At one point the entire class was left in awe when she dived for the ball, knocked it back over, caught herself with one hand and cart wheeled back to her feet. Later on he overheard her and Gatomon saying she should be more careful about something.

The final straw was what happened during last period. Halfway through the class Kari suddenly tensed up and asked to be excused. When she came back, however, she was the complete opposite of the girl he'd watched all day. She was smiling, giggling, even whistling while she took notes.

Between classes TK had tired to talk to her but that only made his anxiety worse.

(Flashback)

"Kari?" She turned around smiled at him.

"Hey, Takeru-kun. What's up?"

_Takeru-kun? _TK thought. _She hasn't called me that since, well, ever. _

"Um, are you feeling better? You've been kind of down today." She seemed confused for a second but quickly recovered.

"Yep!" she exclaimed brightly. "I'm perfectly peachy. Thank you for asking."

'_Perfectly peachy?' Ok something's definitely not right here_. It wasn't just the way she spoke. Her voice, her laughter, even her eyes, everything about her just seemed…fake.

"We'd better hurry." Kari told him after a few seconds of silence. "If we're late for class we could get in trouble." With that and another giggle she turned and skipped down the hall.

(End)

As the teacher droned on TK tried to make sense of everything. But despite the fact that all of his logic and reason told him it was ridiculous he could only come up with one explanation. The girl sitting in that seat right now, wasn't Kari. He had no idea who it was but he was positive it wasn't her.

_So who is she? _TK asked himself sarcastically. _And more importantly, where's the real Kari?_

* * *

"_**GRAHHHH!!"**_ The Hollow roared as it fired dozens of tiny energy blasts from its mouth at the young Soul Reaper.

Kari stood her ground and easily deflected the few shots that came close to her with her zanpakuto. Realizing it was getting nowhere the Hollow ceased fire and roared in frustration. As it howled it stood up on its hind legs and began beating its chest like a gorilla.

"You know," an amused voice began. "You shouldn't hit yourself like that."

The Hollow began looking around for the source of the voice only to be interrupted by a faint tapping on the top of its mask.

"Up here." Gatomon chucked.

The Hollow growled and tried to smack her off its head but Gatomon nimbly avoided each swing, laughing all the while. Fed up, the Hollow clasped its hands together and tried to smash the small Digimon with a powerful blow. Gatomon, however, simply jumped off its head as the blow came down leaving nothing for the Hollow to hit, except for its own head. The force of the impact sent cracks down the Hollow's mask and most likely gave it a concussion as well. While the Hollow groaned in pain and struggled to stay on its feet Kari wasted no time and jumped at the Hollow, cleaving its head in two as she came down.

"I told him. But he just wouldn't listen." Gatomon mused as the Hollow faded away.

"Are you alright Gatomon?" Kari asked once her sword was sheathed.

"Of course. In fact I feel better than ever."

"That's good." Kari stretched her arms a bit before continuing. "Katsuda's note said we'd recover quickly but it didn't say we'd feel good as new."

"_Better_ than new." Gatomon corrected. "You watch, give me two or three more days and I'll be able to beat of these things by myself!" Kari laughed as Gatomon flexed her arms.

"And just how are you going to _get _to them all by yourself?" Gatomon chuckled sheepishly. This Hollow had appeared halfway across town and even with Kari's enhanced speed it took them several minutes to get to it.

"I'm still working on that." Kari rolled her eyes as Gatomon climbed up on her shoulder.

"Well when you figure it out let me know. I could use a break."

"Ha!" Gatomon scoffed. "Katsuda gave you a three-day break and you did nothing but fight Hollows."

"That's not true!" Kari argued. "I also fought a giant lizard." Both laughed as Kari jumped into the air and started making her way back to school along the rooftops.

"Hey, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should just go straight to Katsuda's hideout. It's closer and school's almost over anyway." Kari shook her head. True the abandoned warehouse that doubled as Kari's training ground was near-by but…

"We can't do that, remember I told the Gikongan to wait for us in the computer room if we didn't get back in time. If we don't get there she'll wait for us all night." She came to a stop before continuing. "Besides I don't really like leaving her with the others for too long. They might start thinking I have a split personality or something."

"I guess you're right." Gatomon conceded. "It took you two hours to convince it to call Tai by his name instead of 'Onii-chan'. I can't imagine how much trouble she could cause with the others." Kari nodded, not needing any more motivation, and continued on her way at a slightly increased pace.

* * *

As school let out for the day TK decided to talk to Kari one more time before doing anything rash. If nothing else to prove to himself whether or not he was imagining things. However, before he could even try, Kari darted out of the room the instant the final bell rang. Pushing past a few other classmates TK entered the hallway just in time to see her disappear into the stairway.

_Where's she going? _He thought as he pursued her. _Her locker's on the first floor so why is she going upstairs?_

He lost sight of her before he reached the third floor but he barely caught a glimpse of the computer room's door shutting out of the corner of his eye.

_Is she going to the Digital World?_ He asked himself as he approached the door.

Deciding to err on the side of caution TK carefully, and silently, slid the door open just enough for him to look through. Inside Kari had just sat down in one of the computer chairs and wheeled it around so it was facing the window. As she came to a stop, however, she pushed against the floor with her leg making the chair spin around several times while she laughed gleefully.

Having seen enough TK pushed the door open all the way startling the unsuspecting girl.

"AH!" she screamed as she jumped up from the chair. Once she saw it was TK she sighed in relief. "Oh, Takeru-kun. You scared me."

"Sorry." TK replied keeping his voice even. "Listen, are you sure you're feeling alright? I'm really worried about you." Kari giggled before answering.

"That's really sweet Takeru-kun but I told you that I feel fine."

"I know but…" he paused for a second trying to find the right words. "Well, lately you've been acting a little-" TK was cut off by a frantic tapping sound. Looking to the source TK and Kari saw Gatomon standing outside the window desperately trying to get their attention. Before TK could say anything Kari squealed in delight and opened the window.

"Welcome back." she said. "How did it-" Before Kari could finish she suddenly lost her footing and stumbled back. Out off reflex TK practically jumped to her and caught her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she coughed once into her hand before finishing. "I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." Kari turned to him smiled. "Thanks TK."

TK was dumbfounded but he did his best not to show it.

_What's going on here? One second she's spinning around in a chair and now she's back to normal? _

"There you are!" Patamon called as he flew into view next to Gatomon. "Where'd you go? I was talking to an empty branch for ten minutes before I realized you weren't in it."

"Um…I…thought I saw a mouse and tried to catch it but it turned out to be a leaf."

_So Gatomon was missing?_ TK thought while the two Digimon spoke. _No way that's a coincidence. That settles it, something strange is going on here_ _and I'm going to- _His sleuthing was suddenly interrupted by several giggling voices coming from the doorway.

"Hey, get a room you two." Davis said through his laughter while Yolei, Cody and the Digimon cracked up. By now TK realized Kari was still in his arms. Blushing furiously to two gently separated, thoroughly embarrassed by the awkward moment, while the others continued to laugh.

Once everyone had calmed down a little Yolei stepped into the room and sat down at one of the computers.

"Well, since we're all here, how about we head to the Digital World for a while?"

"Might as well." Davis agreed. "Now that soccer season's over I don't have much else to do." Cody pulled out his cell phone as he answered.

"I'll have to call my parents but I think they'll be okay with it."

"Perfecto!" Yolei exclaimed. "I'll just call Ken and we'll be ready to go."

"Sorry guys," Kari began pulling everyone's attention to her. "I can't go today but you guys go on ahead." Yolei's smile practically melted.

"Aw, how come? Are you feeling sick again?" Kari gave her a reassuring smile.

"No I'm fine. I just…" TK noticed her smile faltered a bit as she finished. "It's just that I already have plans for today and it's too late to cancel them."

"Oh, okay then." Yolei said sadly. "We understand but it won't be the same without you."

"Sorry." Kari apologized again. "Let's go Gatomon." Her partner nodded and jumped down to the floor.

As Kari turned to leave she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She looked and saw TK standing behind her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Kari, what's going on with you?" he asked her. Kari turned around so she was facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day and I want to know why." She sighed and smiled at him. (A fake smile.)

"You worry too much TK. It's-" TK grabbed both of her shoulders cutting her off.

"Stop lying to me Kari!" He shouted shocking everyone in the room, including himself. "Don't just say it's nothing and expect me to drop it!" Kari stared at him for a few seconds and then looked away, her eyes watering slightly.

"Please, Kari." he said softly. "I'm just really worried about you."

"I'm sorry TK." Kari began. "I just can't-" Kari's head suddenly shot back up with a frightened look in her eyes.

_Oh, no! _She thought frantically, looking past TK and out the window. Sure enough Kari spotted a large bird-shaped Hollow flying towards the school. _It's coming this way! I've got to get out of here!_

Kari suddenly turned and tried to run out the door only to be stopped by TK who grabbed her arm.

"_Let go!" _she yelled frantically. Of course this made the situation even worse.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" TK asked desperately as Kari struggled against his grip.

"_Please, TK you have to trust me! Something bad is about to happen and I need to stop it!" _

"What are you talking about Kari?! What's going to happen?!" Kari grabbed his hand and tried to wretch it off. She was in an absolute panic.

"_I promise I'll tell you everything later but right now I have to go!" _TK grabbed her other arm in an attempt to keep her still.

"Where Kari?!" TK yelled as Kari tried to pull away. "Where do you have to go?!" Kari growled and looked him in the eye.

"_Anywhere, as long as it's away from you!" _She regretted these words as soon as they left her lips. Not only because of the hurt look in TK's face but because of the sudden cold sensation that overcame her body.

Kari's breathing picked up as an ominous white mist suddenly appeared all around her. Within seconds she completely lost sight of her friends and her arms had slipped _through_ TK's fingers. As the fog thickened she heard TK calling her name, and then she heard nothing except crashing waves.

* * *

Outside, invisible to all but a few, the Hollow perched itself on the wall surrounding the school and sniffed the air. It was perplexed, the delicious soul it had been stalking suddenly disappeared. The humans it left behind were so weak all of them together would barely make a decent appetizer.

Frustrated the Hollow spread its wings and took off in the other direction, in search of more suitable prey.

* * *

Back in the computer room the Digidestined were left speechless.

"Wha-What happened?" Cody asked in a frightened voice. "Where's she go?" Yolei could barely hold back her tears.

"Kari?" Gatomon said quietly, staring at the spot her partner stood a moment ago. TK was in shock. In a daze he moved his hand through the air where Kari had vanished.

"What have I done?" he asked himself quietly. The next second he fell to his knees, his tears pouring out of his eyes. "What have I done?! _KARI, COME BACK!!_"

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Jedi: Well folks, that's a wrap.

Kon: We had a pretty good run didn't we?

Jedi: We sure did Kon. We had a few laughs.

Kon: Plenty of action.

Jedi: And I'd like to think I made a few friends along the way.

Kon: (sigh) Well, no point in putting it off. It's been a pleasure working with you buddy.

Jedi: The pleasure was all mine my friend. See you guys around and thank you for enjoying Masked Angel.

Kon: Good night everybody!

(Theme music-record scratches)

Jedi/Kon: _**PSYCH!!**_

(hysterical laughter)

Kon: HA HA! Oh, man! That was great! Hee! Hee! We got you good!

Jedi: (chuckling) Sorry guys we just couldn't resist.

Kon: Can you guys see the looks on your faces?! _AH-HA-HA-HA!_

Jedi: Uh, Kon? We can't see them either.

Kon:…Ah, man. You're such a buzz kill.

Jedi: Alright let's get down to business.

Kon: Yeah, yeah fine. Today My co-host and author of this story will answer some questions submitted by our fans.

Jedi: (under breath) Publicly.

Kon: First up is **dracula-key **and he wants to know if you'll bring Ichigo into the story. Though that begs the question…Why?

Jedi: Well obviously because Ichigo is the star of Bleach and it wouldn't be right to have a Bleach fanfic without the leading man. That and he kicks serious ass.

Kon: So that's a yes?

Jedi: Yes, he may not have the starring role but he will get a chance to do some damage.

Kon: Okay. Moving on **Ovan56** has submitted two questions. One, he wants to know if the Seven Demon Lords are going to be in the story. And two, are you going to add an extra arc to explain Katsuda and Yuuko's history.

Jedi: Since the Demon Lords can be considered the _baddest_ evil Digimon in existance, and since I need more than one villan I guess adding them to the mix would make sense. Maybe not all seven but at least three or four of them.

Kon: Good answer. And the second question?

Jedi: Well, with only a few chapters left in part one I'm planning on adding two "filler chapters", one for Yuuko and one for Katsuda, to explain their history and their relationship.

Kon: Alright! One last question. Why do you call yourself 'Jedielite'?

Jedi: Well that's easy. I made the profile back when I was in one of my 'Star Wars' phases and by the time it passed I didn't feel like changing it.

Kon: Well that was a letdown. But that's all we've got for now so we're done for the day.

Jedi: Hey, who asked the last question?

Kon: Thanks for tuning in everybody and we hope to see you again soon.

Jedi: The '**K**ing **o**f **N**ew York'? Wait a minute, _KON!_

Kon: What? I thought it was a stupid name.

Jedi: Why you little!

Kon: (choking noises)

(theme music)

* * *

Next Chapter: **Angel's Heart, Devil's Mask.**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Masked Angel

**A/N: **Happy Halloween everyone! Yeah I know I'm early but considering this might be the 'scariest' chapter in the story, and I'm sure you guys don't feel like waiting another month to read it, I feel like celebrating early. Gratitude goes out to ZhaneX, dracula-key, and Ovan56 for my latest reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Bleach or Digimon. Get it? Got it? Good!

**Chapter 12: Angel's Heart, Devil's Mask.**

_I hate this place_. Kari thought as she walked along the deserted coast of the Dark Ocean. 'Hate' wasn't a word she used very often but considering that she'd been wandering around a world straight from her nightmares for the better part of an hour, it seemed appropriate. She paused and stared out at the digital sea, thinking back to how she ended up there in the first place.

_I hope the others are okay. _Images of a snarling Hollow flashed through her mind causing her to shiver slightly but she managed to keep calm.

_It's okay. _She told herself._ That Hollow wasn't very strong so Gatomon can probably keep it busy until Katsuda shows up to help. _She managed a slight smile a the comforting thought but it disappeared when TK's shocked face appeared in her mind's eye.

(_"Where Kari?!" TK yelled as Kari tried to pull away. "Where do you have to go?!" Kari growled and looked him in the eye._

"_Anywhere, as long as it's away from you!")_

"I can't believe I said that. What was I thinking?" Kari felt her eyes start to water but she quickly wiped them dry. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. "All the more reason to find a way out of here. If I want to apologize I have to get home first." With that she continued on her way.

Of course getting home was easier said than done. The first time she was stuck there Gatomon, TK, and Patamon somehow managed to come to her rescue. And the second time with Yolei and Ken, whether it was intentional or not, Blossomon was their savior. Kari wondered if it was even possible to escape on her own.

"That's enough!" She yelled as she shook those thoughts from her head. "After everything that's happened I'm not going to lose myself to this stupid world without a fight!" She looked up at the cloud covered sky. "You hear that!? Go ahead and do your worst! I'm not afraid!"

"**My worst? Why on Earth would you think that?" **Kari's blood froze as a booming voice seemed to come from all around her.

Suddenly the ocean's surface started to bubble and churn as an immense figure slowly emerged from the black waters, casting a shadow across the entire beach. Even through the overwhelming darkness, not to mention her own paralyzing fear, Kari was able to take in every detail of the beast that now towered over her.

It's tattooed head was rounded at the top with several wiggling tentacles in place of an upper jaw giving it an octopus-like appearance. The lower jaw hung low, just above a prayer necklace hanging from it's neck. The creature's 'limbs' were more like masses of tentacles bound together by various chains and bracelets. Finally, a pair of demonic wings curled and uncurled on it's back as it approached the shore.

"**For the bride of Lord Dagomon," **He began, setting his sights on the terrified girl. "**nothing but the very best will do." **

* * *

"And then she-she just…vanished." TK explained through his tears to the rest of the Digidestined assembled in the room. For a while the group was deathly silent as they processed everything TK had told them. Ultimately, Tai was the first to recover from the shock.

"So Kari's trapped in that 'Dark Ocean' place again?" TK nodded from his seat and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tai. It's all my fault, if I'd have just left her alone then she wouldn't-"

"Stop it TK!" Sora exclaimed. "The last time this happened you blamed yourself _because_ you left her alone, remember?" TK dropped his gaze back to the floor but he still managed a slight nod.

"Listen TK," Tai began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't the only one who noticed how strange Kari was acting." TK looked up at Kari's brother. "So don't blame yourself just because you were the one to call her on it, okay?" TK averted his eyes again.

"But I-"

"Ugh! What's wrong with you?" Davis interrupted. "He said it was fine, so snap out of it and help us think of a way to get Kari back home." Yolei growled at his usual attitude.

"Davis! Why don't you try being a little sensitive for once in your life!"

"You want sensitive?! Fine! The sooner we rescue Kari then the sooner TK can apologize to her and the sooner she can forgive him!" Davis' outburst left the group stunned but he ignored everyone else, marched right at TK and pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar.

"What are you doing Davis?!" Cody cried. Davis paid him no mind and locked eyes with his former rival.

"Listen up TK! You did what you did because you were worried about Kari right?" TK managed a slight nod despite Davis' grip. "So the why the hell are you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself when Kari needs you more than ever!? The TK I know-no, the TK that _Kari _knows isn't the kind of guy who'd sit around sulking when his friends need help!" TK's eyes widened at this and Davis loosened his grip slightly. "Don't prove her wrong."

No one spoke for a few seconds. Digimon and Digidestined alike were left totally speechless by Davis' surprisingly mature pep talk. After a while TK's eyes hardened. He then slapped away Davis' hand and grabbed his shirt the same way he'd grabbed his. Davis thought he might have gone too far but then he noticed a sly smile crawl across TK's face.

"Thanks Davis." He said before releasing him. "I needed that." Everyone sighed in relief as Davis returned his smile.

"Anytime. Now that that's settled all we need to do is rescue Kari."

"Um, Davis?" Joe spoke up. "I'd hate to spoil the mood but _how_ exactly are we going to do that?" Davis replied without missing a step.

"That's easy. First, Ken uses his Digivice to open a portal to the Dark Ocean then we go in and get Kari out."

"That sounds good on paper Davis." Ken stated. "But I doubt it'll be that easy."

"How come?" Everyone looked to Ken as he cleared his throat.

"For one the last time I opened a portal I needed all five of you to help me keep it open. With Kari gone I don't know if I'll be able to hold it open for long, if it even opens at all. Secondly, we have no idea where the portal will lead once it's open. It could come out right next to her or a hundred miles away."

"That's not all." Yolei continued. "Even if we do get through there's no guarantee we'd be able to get back and if Ken tries opening another portal we'll have no idea when or where it'll appear. We'd just end up losing someone else." Davis's face fell along with everyone else's. In only a few seconds they went from a solid plan to absolutely nothing.

"So," Matt began after a second. "What else can we-"

"I'll go." Gatomon declared, pulling everyone's attention to her. She'd been silent since Kari's disappearance so her sudden outburst came as a surprise to everyone. "Open the portal. I'll go and rescue Kari."

"Gatomon," Mimi began tenderly. "I understand how you feel but-"

"No buts!" Gatomon snapped at her. "I don't care about the risks! I'm going! End of conversation!" Agumon stepped up to try and talk some sense into her.

"Gatomon please be reasonable. It's too dangerous for you to go alone." Gatomon met his eyes before speaking again.

"Then I won't go alone." Her response left everyone confused but she simply turned her head to the door of the classroom. "You heard everything, right?" To everyone's surprise another voice answered her.

"Every word." The door then slid open revealing a black-haired teenager carrying a katana sword. "I can't say I understood it all but I think I got the gist of it. Kari's trapped somewhere and you just volunteered me to help you get her out." As he spoke he stepped into the room and stood next to Gatomon before giving her an amused smirk. "Right?"

"Pretty much." Gatomon smiled right back at him.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Davis exclaimed, flailing his arms and pointing at the newcomer. "Gatomon, who is this guy?!" The boy and Gatomon exchanged glances before she responded.

"His name's Katsuda. He's a friend."

* * *

"_Stay away! Don't come any closer!" _Kari screamed as she pressed her back against the cliff wall. Although Dagomon was only halfway out of the water Kari was still easily within reach of his tentacled arms. Kari glanced to her left and right hoping to find an escape route but saw nothing except the dozens of Deepmon emerging from the thick mist and surrounding her.

"**Come now there's no need to be afraid." **Dagomon said as he reached for her. **"You are about to fulfill your destiny." **

"M-My destiny?" Kari asked, shrinking back from the approaching arm.

"**Yes." **He began.** "There is an ancient prophecy, as old as the Digital World itself. 'Ultimate Light and Ultimate Darkness. Two forces doomed by fate to destroy each other. However, should the two join together, the result of that union would create a force more powerful than any other in existence.' Do you understand now?" **He pointed at Kari with his opposite arm.** "You Hikari are the source of Light for both the Human and Digital worlds, and I am the master of this world of Darkness. And, as the prophecy states, you and I shall now create a new race with the power to conquer all worlds." **Kari gasped in shock as Dagomon's tentacle inched closer and closer to her.

"_No! You can't!" _She cried, pressing even tighter against the rock wall. _"Please! Don't do this!"_

"**Hush now, there is nothing for you to fear." **He repeated. Kari tightly shut her eyes as Dagomon began gently stroking her cheek with his tentacle. **"Soon you shall become mother to the new masters of the world." **

In her mind Kari was screaming but she found herself incapable making a sound. The cold dampness of Dagomon's tentacle against her face caused her body to shake uncontrollably. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced but just the thought of what he was going to do with her next was a thousand times worse than that.

_This can't be happening! Please, don't let this be happening! _Kari's mind was flooded by panic. Try as she might she couldn't think of a single way to escape what Dagomon had planned for her. _Somebody! Anybody!_ _Please! HELP ME!-_

_**Heh!**_

Suddenly Kari stopped shaking, her tears stopped falling from her eyes and her breathing slowed to the point the she appeared perfectly calm. This, of course, did not go unnoticed.

"**Excellent!" **Dagomon exclaimed happily as he continued stroking her. **"It seem you have finally excepted your-**_**AGH!"**_ He screamed in pain when Kari turned her head and sank her teeth into the offending appendage. Instantly her arm shot up and seized the bleeding tentacle in a vice-like grip. With an animalistic growl Kari jerked her head to the side and viciously ripped the limb in two. She released the end still attached to Dagomon but the amputated tip, still writhing in pain, remained in in Kari's mouth.

"**W-What is the meaning of this?" **Dagomon was shocked. Although the wound was minor he couldn't believe she was capable of such a thing.

The Deepmon watched her closely and tentatively backed away as she began walking toward the water, her head was tilted low hiding her eyes in shadow. Halfway between the cliff wall and the coastline she came to stop and spat the now limp tentacle fragment at their feet. No sooner had it landed than her mouth curled into wicked grin and she began speaking again.

"_**My, My. Don't you have any manners? No hand-holding on the first date. Heh-heh!"**_

"**What is this? What's happened to you?" **Kari responded by raising her hand with one finger extended.

"_**Hold that thought, handsome. I'm just gonna slip into something more comfortable." **_With that Kari's body began to convulse violently. With a flash of light Kari's black robed soul separated from her body leaving her now empty shell to collapse in the sand. The sight caused the Deepmon to fearfully retreat several steps and left Dagomon horrified.

"**You transformed! But how? What are you?!" **Rather than answer Kari slowly continued toward the shore, drawing her sword from it's sheath, as a strange white substance began appearing from thin air and forming a mask on one side of her face.

"_**Sorry, but there's no point in me answering. All you need to know is," **_She lifted her head revealing her pitch black eyes and golden irises. _**"You're about to DIE!"**_

* * *

The Digidestined looked on with quiet caution as Katsuda examined Ken's Digivice and tied a small white tag to the antenna. None of them were quite sure what to make of him but Gatomon seemed adamant about his trustworthiness so they decided to watch and wait. After a while Tai's curiosity got the best of him and he decided to break the silence.

"It's Katsuda right?"

"Uh-huh." He replied, not taking his eyes off of his work.

"What exactly are you planning to do." Katsuda didn't reply right away. First, he finished attaching the charm and returned Ken's Digivice to him. He then pulled a second one from his pocket and slipped it onto his wrist.

"To put it simply, these tags," He held up his wrist displaying the charm. "are a sort of relay device that will allow me to contact you from anywhere, even another world. Once I find Kari I'll send out a signal and the one on my wrist will connect with the other one and send it to you."

"I see." Izzy began thoughtfully. "So they're kind of like interdimensional cell towers." Katsuda nodded.

"Basically, but that's not all. Once I send the signal the one I tied to Ken's gizmo should be able to pinpoint our exact location. And that means-"

"That means," Yolei happily continued for him. "The second portal will open up right next to you so you and Kari will be able to escape!" Katsuda chuckled in amusement at her assessment.

"Precisely." He said with a smile. "You're pretty smart. You'd probably get along great with Kisuke."

"Kisuke?"

"Kisuke Urahara. He's the guy who invented these things." Katsuda adjusted the strap a little more before standing and facing the group. "Alright that should do it. Whenever you're ready, open the portal."

"Hold on a minute." Matt interrupted. "Have we forgotten about the distance issue. If you end up miles away from Kari how are you going to get to her? Or even find her for that matter?"

"You know, you guys should really take it easy." Katsuda sighed. "You're all way too young to be so pessimistic."

"What'd you-" Davis began threateningly only to be cut off by Gatomon giggling.

"Don't worry about it guys. Take my word for it, this guy's so fast he makes Thundermon look like a slug and between the two of us we can find Kari even if she's on the other side of the world." The Digidestined were understandably skeptical but after weighing their options they realized they had no other choice but accept Gatomon's words.

"Okay." Ken said, stepping forward and facing the computers. "Let's do it." He held up his Digivice toward one of the screens and used his other arm to keep it steady. After a moment Yolei stepped forward to join him, placing her hands atop his. Cody and Davis followed soon after but TK, who had been silent since Katsuda's arrival remained motionless.

"TK?" Yolei called but he ignored her and continued staring at Katsuda. "TK, please. We have to-"

"You're Takeru right?" Katsuda interrupted surprising the group. TK hesitated for a second but replied soon enough.

"Yeah that's me." Katsuda smiled and stepped toward him.

"I can see why Kari speaks so highly of you." TK's eyes widened as Katsuda continued. "No matter what it takes, even if it costs me my life, I'm not coming back without her. You got that?" TK was taken aback. He still wasn't entirely sure about him but for now at least he knew Katsuda could be trusted. So, with a determined nod TK joined the others and prepared to open the portal.

Taking a deep breath Ken began focusing his energy into his Digivice as he'd done once before. Within seconds the Digi-port on the computer began to warp and an immense strain overcame the five Chosen Children. Ken grit his teeth against it as TK and the others helped keep him steady.

"Ken! Are you okay?" Sora asked fearfully.

"I'm fine!" Ken told her before looking to Katsuda. "Listen, it'll only be open for a split-second! Are you sure you can make it!?" Katsuda nodded to him as Gatomon climbed onto his back.

"No sweat." He said while watching as a small black hole began forming on the screen. Slowly the portal grew larger and larger until it was taller than Katsuda and just as wide. With a final grunt of effort Ken pushed forward forcing the portal to open several inches more and revealing a shadowy forest.

Taking his cue Katsuda pushed off from the floor and flash-stepped into the portal, appearing to vanish into thin air. No sooner had Katsuda entered the portal than it disappeared leaving Ken to drop to his knees in exhaustion and the others with nothing left to do except wait and pray.

* * *

"_**Grahhh!"**_ Dagomon roared as he stumbled backwards in the surf trying to regain his balance. The undersea master gasped for breath, exhausted from pain and loss of blood. His body was covered in deep gashes including one particularly gruesome cut across the left side of his face leaving him half blind. He growled lowly as his attacker watched him from the beach

"_**You know, this is getting kind of pathetic." **_She said with a sigh. _**"Considering how much you scared Kari I'd hoped you'd be more of a challenge than this. But I guess not." **_Despite her disappointed tone 'Kari's' sneer had remained on her face since the fight began. _**"So, you want to be buried at sea or sliced up and served with cocktail sauce?! Kyaa-Hahahaha!" **_

Dagomon groaned in pain as she laughed but managed to steady himself and look down at her.

"**Now I see. This is what the prophecy meant. A perfect being, born of both Light and Darkness, already exists. I am in awe of your strength. With our power we could easily conquer-" **The possessed girl scoffed at this.

"_**Blah, Blah, Blah! If you could fight half as well as you talk I might actually be having some fun!" **_She pointed her sword at him before finishing. _**"Listen fish-boy I ain't interested in your prophecy. All I care about right now, is killing you!" **_

"**Very well!" **Dagomon shouted in a rage and lifted his right arm high in the air. **"Whatever you may be, if you refuse join me you will be destroyed! **_**Tentacle Claw!!" **_He swung his arm at her as hard as he could, intending to crush her into the sand. 'Kari', however, simply smiled wider and leapt from the beach, heading straight towards it. Meeting it halfway Kari swung her sword and sliced off the attacking limb, sending it crashing ito the beach as dark grey blood flew everywhere. Dagomon bellowed in pain as Kari literally stood on the air in front of him and laughed sadistically.

"_**What was that?!" **_She asked spitefully. _**"It's my turn now!? You're such a gentleman!" **_With that she lifted her sword and quickly swiped her fingertips across the blade. _**"IGNITE!! SHIROGITSUNE!!" **_

In a flash her zanpakuto was released, leaving behind trails of flame as she twirled it around. Her grin widening even further she lifted she sword over her head, summoning a towering inferno of blinding white flames from the blade. Then, right before Dagomon's eyes, the bright flames formed themselves into the shape of a feral looking four-legged beast. Several streaks of deep crimson appeared as well forming into the beast's eyes and fangs.

"_**KYA-HAAAA!!" **_She yelled as she pointed her sword toward Dagomon, signaling the beast to lunge at him. Dagomon had no time to react as the flaming monster crashed into him. His slimy flesh offered no resistance as his left shoulder along with half of his torso were completely incinerated by the flames.

The pain was so overwhelming Dagomon was unable to make any sound aside from deep ragged breaths. He looked Kari with contempt as she chuckled at him.

"_**What's the matter big boy?" **_She asked venomously. _**"Lose something?"**_

"**Y-You-" **Dagomon tried to speak but could barely form words. **"Y-you…will-"**

"_**Opps!" **_Kari cut him off, sounding almost innocent. _**"How could I forget? My attack isn't finished yet." **_With that Kari pulled her sword back behind her head.

Dagomon was confused at first but it all became clear a second later when an incredible amount of heat and force slammed into his back. In an instant Dagomon's upper body was reduced to ashes as Shirogitsune's blazing incarnation shrank down into embers and was absorbed into Kari's zanpakuto. The remains of the undersea master dissolved into dust as Kari resealed her sword.

"_**I guess this means no second date. Heh-Heh! Heh-ha-ha-ha! KYAA-HAHAHAHA!!"**_

* * *

A fair distance away Katsuda and Gatomon were moving as fast as the flash-step could carry them. They both sensed the strange change in Kari's spiritual pressure, urging them to move even faster. Gatomon was worried that the change was caused by the Dark Ocean.

_Hang on Kari! We're almost there! _

Katsuda, on the other hand, had a more frightening idea of what was happening.

_It's way too soon. _He thought._ I __really hope I'm wrong about this but if I'm not, Kari's in big trouble!_

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: Whoa! Holy cow that was intense! Nicely done Jedi!

Jedi: Thanks Kon. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Kon: Are you sure? I could've sworn I-Ah, never mind! Now then I'm sure some of you guys out there are thinking: "What the heck going on here?"

Jedi: Well, today's guest will hopefully make everything crystal clear. So, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shinji Hirako of the Vizards.

Shinji: Hi everybody! Say would you mind if I said "Hi" to someone?

Kon: Of course, feel free.

Shinji: (clears throat) Hi, Orihime-chan! It's me Shinji from class, remember? I'm sure you're looking as lovely as always and-

Kon: Hey, hey! Wait just a minute you-(whack!)

Jedi: Okay, Shinji. Today's topic is the Vizard. If you would be so kind?

Shinji: Alright then. The Vizards are, to put it simply, Soul Reapers who've gained the powers of Hollows by becoming part Hollow themselves. The advantage is that when we call on our masks and 'Hollowfy' we gain an incredible amount of speed and power.

Jedi: That sounds awesome.

Shinji: It is! But there is one disadvantage. A Vizard's Hollow powers manifest themselves as a Hollow version of themselves within their souls. Eventually the Hollow will grow in strength and attempt to take control of the soul away from them.

Jedi: And then what would happen?

Shinji: They'd become a Hollow and die.

Jedi: Oh. (chuckles nervously) So how many Vizards are there?

Shinji: Not counting Hikari-chan there's nine of us. Let's see there's; Hachi, Mashiro, Lisa, Kensei, Rose, Love, Katsuda, Ichigo and me.

Kon: Are you sure that's everyone?

Shinji:…Yeah I'm sure.

Jedi: Well alright. That's all the time we have for today. Thanks for reading and-

Kon: Hey, do you hear something?

Jedi: Like what?

Kon: Shh. Listen.

(distant rumbling)

Jedi: Huh. What is that? It's kind of sounds like-

(Loud Crash)

Jedi/Kon/Shinji: AHHHHH!!

(Very annoyed growl)

Shinji: H-Hey there Hiyori. I was just-

(SMACK!-CRASH!)

Hiyori: So now you remember me, huh, Baldy!? Well I'm still gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!

Shinji: Wait! Hiyori, please! Let me expl-AHH!

(sounds of a beating)

Kon: Uh, should we try to help?

Jedi: Hey, I may be a little nuts but I'm not suicidal. Thanks for reading everyone, see you next time.

(Theme music-Shinji screaming)


	13. Chapter 13

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of part 1, so it also marks the official half-way point of my little tale. Hooray! Mahalo to dracula-key and Nessa675 for the latest reviews. Part 2 won't start for a little while but I'll give you guys a little sneak peak at the end of the Radio-Kon segment. Now that that's over with let's get to what you _really_ came here for.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and Bleach don't belong to…Ah, who cares. Does anyone even read this part anymore?

**Chapter 13: Farewell, 8****th**** Child**

Under normal circumstances Deepmon were emotionless beings who lived only to serve their lord, the great Dagomon. Ever since they came into existence they never had a reason to express fear. Until now.

"L-Lord Dagomon." One of the shadowy Digimon began. "She destroyed him."

"No, t-that's impossible!" Another cried in disbelief.

"What do we do now?" Before any of them could answer, their master's killer turned her horrible black eyes toward them and smiled.

"_**What? You want a piece of me too?" **_She asked, taking a threatening step toward them. Instantly, every one of them turned and ran toward the safety of the water hoping to escape the girl's wrath. _Kari_ scoffed at their cowardice.

"_**Oh, well. It's not like those pieces of garbage were worth the effort anyway." **_With that she began walking back toward Kari's body. Suddenly she froze in place, detecting a familiar spiritual pressure heading towards her. She looked up and grinned when she spotted Katsuda and Gatomon approaching her from the air. _**"Now **_**there's**_** somebody worth my time."**_

When they finally dropped down to the beach she couldn't decide which was funnier; the irritated look on Katsuda's face, or the horrified look on Gatomon's.

"_**Well, now what do we have here?" **_She began spitefully. _**"A knight in shining street clothes and Kari's pet rat coming to rescue her? How touching."**_

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked fearfully. "What happened to Kari?" Without responding Katsuda stepped past her and positioned himself between the two partners.

"That isn't Kari." He said simply as he drew his zanpakuto. "It's a Hollow." Gatomon gasped in shock.

"A Hollow?! What are talking about?!"

"I don't have time to explain right now." He replied over his shoulder. "You're just going to have to trust me. Kari is-"

"_Look out!" _Gatomon cried. Katsuda turned back just in time to see _Kari's _sword headed toward his face. He managed to jump to the side but received a small cut across his cheek.

"_**Eyes on the prize Soul Reaper." **__Kari _chuckled. _**"Next time, your head's gonna fly!" **_Katsuda growled in response.

"We'll see about that."

"_**Oh, we most certainly WILL!"**_ _Kari _charged at him at full speed and attacked with a powerful downward cut. Katsuda blocked with his own sword but the force of the blow forced him back several inches. With a snarl _Kari _leapt over Katsuda's head and aimed another strike at his back. He quickly spun around, deflected the attack and then tried to slice the still forming mask off Kari's face. _Kari,_ however, simply giggled and knocked his sword away with her own.

"_**Sorry, but you're going to have to do a **_**lot**_** better than that**_._**"**_ She taunted. _**"What's wrong? You scared the little princess is gonna get hurt? Ha-ha-ha!"**_ With that she charged at him again and launched a flurry of attacks forcing Katsuda on the defensive.

"_**How pathetic! I expected more from you, but you're just as weak and useless as the rest of Kari's friends! You don't have the-"**_ Suddenly she was cut off when Katsuda flash-stepped several feet away from her. She was about to insult him again but stopped short when he lifted his free hand and covered his face with it.

"Sorry about this Kari." He said darkly, referring to the real Kari. "But it looks like I can't hold back anymore."

_**What's he up to? **__Kari_ asked herself. Her answer came quickly as hundreds of tiny fragments of light began appearing out of thin air and gathered into his hand. Katsuda swiftly moved his arm to the side revealing a white Hollow's mask that had formed on his face. _Kari _and Gatomon looked on in shock as he spoke again.

"_Gatomon. Go and find some cover. This is going the get rough." _His voice was distorted but not nearly as much as Kari's. Gatomon hesitated for a second but nodded and hid behind one of the wooden barricades on the beach.

"_**What the hell is this?! I thought you were just a Soul Reaper!" **_In an instant Katsuda appeared in front of her and struck at her with a one-handed slash. _Kari _lifted her sword and tried block but as soon as the two blades made contact the ground beneath them seemed to explode from the force of the colliding spiritual pressures. With an almost demonic growl Katsuda pushed against _Kari's_ sword sending her flying across the beach. She tried to right herself in mid-air but Katsuda suddenly flash-stepped right beside her and kicked her right into the cliff wall. While she struggled to get to her feet Katsuda had lifted his mask revealing his face and blackened eyes.

"Disappear." He demanded. "Let Kari back in control and get lost." _Kari _coughed a few times but still managed a mocking laugh.

"_**You're kidding right. You think just because you've got that mask you can tell me what to do. Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen. I've waited far too long to take control and I'm not just going to-"**_

_Go away! _The Hollow' seyes widened as her left hand shot up to her face and began trying to tear her mask off. She screamed in rage as she began fighting against her own body.

"_**ARHHH! Let go! I said let go, you stupid little brat!" **_Inside her mind Kari's voice yelled back at her.

_This is _my_ body! Leave me alone! _

"_**Stop it, Kari! You can't win! You're too weak!" **_Despite that claim _Kari's_ mask began to crack, weakening her control over Kari's soul. _**"NO! STOP IT!! YOU **__**CAN'T BEAT **_**ME**_**!! RRAHHHH!!"**_ With a primal scream the mask completely shattered and Kari was flung back in control. Her eyes slowly turned back to their normal white and brown colors as Kari struggled to catch her breath. Suddenly the stain of the mental battle caught up to her and she collapsed in the sand. She just barely caught sight of Gatomon and Katsuda running towards her before she blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Kari noticed when she regained consciousness was that she lying on something soft and moist. With a groan she slowly lifted herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Once her vision cleared she found herself in her inner world sitting in the grass in front of the shrine. Kari winced at the throbbing pain in her head as she recalled what had happened.

"What happened?" She asked as she rose to her feet. She stood facing the shine for a while as she played back the events in her head.

Just like before with Spindle she was rendered a spectator while her body moved on it's own. She could see and hear everything that happened but other than that she felt like she was paralyzed. This time, however, it was clear that there was _something_ controlling her. Then she recalled something Katsuda had said, that she was…a Hollow?

"How can that-" Kari was cut off when she heard footsteps in the grass behind her. Kari turned around, expecting to she the spirit of her zanpakuto.

"Shiro-_Gah_!" Before she could finish a hand grabbed her neck and began squeezing it like a vice. When Kari looked up and caught sight of her attacker she couldn't believe her eyes. She wore a white Soul Reaper's robe just like Kari's. Her skin and hair were also pure white, the only color Kari could see were her black and gold eyes. However, the main thing Kari noticed was that this being, looked exactly like her.

"_**You stupid piece of…" **_She bellowed as she choked her. _**"Did you actually think I'd let you get away with that?! Well!?" **_Kari tried to answer but, for obvious reasons, couldn't make any intelligible sound.

"_**What's that?" **_The white Kari asked with a cruel smirk. _**"You need to speak up if you want to be heard, PRINCESS!" **_She laughed maliciously as she tightened her grip on Kari's throat.

Suddenly Kari was released and dropped to the ground gasping for air. She quickly stood back up and saw that the other her wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She had an annoyed look on her face as she stared at her hand, which had almost completely dissolved into black mist. A second later her smile returned and she looked to her right, towards the forest. Kari followed suit and spotted an irate Shirogitsune crouched down before them. Her fangs were bared, her fur was standing on end and she was growling savagely at the white Kari as the mist was absorbed into the black sections of her fur.

"_**It's not so easy anymore, is it**_ _**fleabag?"**_ She asked the fox before turning back to Kari. "_**You'd better get your affairs in order princess. The old furball can't hold me back much longer. Pretty soon I'm gonna be the one in charge here. And then, you and I are gonna have a nice little chat." **_By now almost her entire body had vanished, all that remained was her still grinning face. _**"See you then." **_With that she was gone.

Shirogitsune was left panting for air but she still seemed to relax somewhat. Once she composed herself she walked over to Kari and sat down.

"Are you alright Hikari?" Kari rubbed her neck and nodded. It still hurt but at least she could breath again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Who was that?" A sorrowful expression appeared on Shirogitsune's face before she answered.

"This may be difficult for you to understand Hikari but she is, in simplest terms, a Hollow." Kari sat down on the grass and rubbed her head. She'd already heard Katsuda say that but hearing from her own zanpakuto seemed to confirm it. Kari took a few deep breaths to fight down her fear before moving on.

"How can there be a Hollow here, not to mention a Hollow…_me?_"

"Do you remember the day we met each other Hikari? The day you awakened your powers?" Kari nodded and she continued. "Then do you know what occurred while you were here?"

"Yeah, Katsuda told me." Kari answered recalling the conversation they'd had a few days ago. "He said that when he showed up I was already…" She stopped, suddenly realizing where this was going. "that I was already turning into a Hollow." Shirogitsune nodded and continued her explanation.

"While you were able to obtain your Soul Reaper powers in time, your Hollow self had already manifested itself here and could not be destroyed."

"So she's what I would've become if I didn't make it here in time." The white fox nodded again.

"And that's not all. At first I was able to contain her within myself, the two of us became one being to act as the source of your power. Until now she was merely someone for me to converse with. However, once you entered the Dark Ocean she became much stronger. Once she saw an opportunity she broke away from me and took control of your body and soul." She stood back on all fours and bowed deeply. "I am truly sorry Hikari."

"Please, don't." Kari said as she placed her hand on the spirit's back. "It's not your fault. If I hadn't been so stupid with TK and the others I wouldn't have ended up there in the first place. So let's just call it even." Shirogitsune sighed quietly but returned to a sitting position.

"As you wish Hikari."

"Now that that's settled," Kari began again. "What are we going to do about her? I mean can't we just, evict her or something?" Shirogitsune shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea." Kari's face fell slightly but she continued. "But perhaps Katsuda Furokizu has some knowledge on the matter."

"That's right!" Kari exclaimed. "If he has a mask then he probably has a Hollow inside of him too."

"Yes, and not only that he was able to summon the mask and remain in control. That leads me to believe he was able to overcome his Hollow, perhaps even subjugate it." Kari jumped to her feet and smiled.

"So all I need to do is get Katsuda to teach _me_ how to do it!" Shirogitsune returned her smile and nodded her head.

"It appears that we have a plan." She stood up and walked towards Kari, who knelt down so that they were face to face. "Good luck Hikari and take care." Kari nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again Kari found herself in her room lying in her bed. Deciding not to waste any time she pulled the covers off of her and tried to get up. A sudden twinge of pain in her side made her cringe and when she looked she saw that her waist was wrapped in bandages.

_Good old Joe. _Kari thought with a smile. Having a doctor in the group definitely had it's advantages. She stood up a stretched her legs a bit before taking note of how dark it was. Kari looked to window and saw that it was pitch black outside. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked away.

_I must have been gone for a long time. I hope the others didn't worry too much._ With a sigh she turned from the window and started toward the door. She came to a stop, however, as she reached for the door knob. It was faint and muffled but she was sure she heard voices on the other side of the door. Her curiosity piqued Kari leaned her head against the door and tired to listen in on what they were saying.

* * *

On the other side the Digidestined were assembled in the living room and listened intently as Katsuda and Gatomon filled them in on all that had happened the past week.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Tai began calmly. "The day Kari collapsed she was actually attacked by something called a 'Hollow.'" Gatomon and Katsuda nodded. "And after it tried to _eat_ her she turned into something called a 'Soul Reaper' and killed it." They nodded again. "So for the past week Kari's been either training with you or fighting Hollows and we never realized it because she always left a decoy behind in her body." Another nod. "And now because of the way she got her powers Kari has some kind of evil alter ego inside of her mind that's threatening to take over. Is that about right."

"Yeah, pretty much." Katsuda answered simply. "You know I have to say you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Tai jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table.

"_Are you completely out of your mind!?" _He screamed."That has got to be the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!" Katsuda was unfazed by Tai's outburst.

"Considering you guys travel back and forth between this world and a computer world and that there's a talking dinosaur standing next to you I would think you'd be a little more open minded." Tai growled at him but Matt intervened before the scene turned violent.

"Tai, calm down." Matt said. "Listen, Gatomon is backing him up so, for Kari's sake, at least hear him out." Tai growled again but sat back down.

"You know," Cody began. "this does kind of explain a few things."

"Like what?" Yolei asked. Cody cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, for one thing if what Katsuda told us is true it means that every time TK and Tai noticed her acting weird it was because of the Gikon-thing in her body." Cody paused for a second while that sank in. "Also, it explains why Kari panicked today in the computer room."

"Wait," TK began. "you mean that one of those Hollow things were coming after her today?" Cody nodded and TK looked to Gatomon and Katsuda who did the same. Then he sank into his seat and cradled his head in his hands. "So that's what she was doing. She was trying to protect us and I just…" He trailed off as he began sobbing. Sora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"TK, it okay, you didn't-"

"No, it's not!" He cried. "After everything we've been through together I should have trusted her! But what did I do?! I yelled at her, I treated her like a criminal and she-" The sound of a door opening cut him off and he, along with everyone else, turned to see Kari standing in her door way.

"Kari!" Tai yelled as he leapt from his seat and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Thank goodness you're okay." Kari smiled and hugged him right back.

"Kari?" TK said walking up to them. "I'm so sorry Kari. I didn't-" The rest was lost when Kari embraced him and pressed her lips to his. A few seconds later, when she finally pulled away, TK's face was bright red.

"Apology accepted." With everyone left speechless she turned her attention to Katsuda.

"Um," Katsuda as she walked up to him. "I'm glad you're alright. And I'm real sorry that I-" Kari held up her hand and cut him off.

"Are you about to say that you knew about my Hollow from the very start and then apologize for not telling me?" Katsuda chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, yeah. You see I-_OOH!!"_ He stopped short when Kari's knee found it's way between his legs. With a high-pitched moan he dropped down to his knees.

"Apology accepted." She said innocently and sat down on the couch while the other Digidestined looked on in disbelief. Gatomon giggled and jumped into her lap.

"Ugh." Katsuda groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "Okay, I'll admit I deserved that."

"Glad you agree." Kari said cooly while he tried to regain his composure. "Now you're going to make it up to me by explaining what I'm supposed to do about it." Katsuda looked confused so she clarified. "I saw everything that happened in the Dark Ocean so I know you have a Hollow just like I do. And I know that you know how do deal with it, so hurry up and tell me what I need to do."

"Wait a minute, Kari." Tai began, taking the seat next to her. "Does this mean everything he said was true? That you're some kind of, ghost-fighting samurai?" Kari nodded sadly.

"It's all true. I'm sorry I kept it from you but I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. You guys can't even see Hollows and even if you could, Digimon aren't any match for them. Gatomon tried fighting one as Nefertimon and only managed to get hurt." Gatomon's ears drooped a bit as she recalled that particular battle.

"She's right. I hit it with my best attacks and it still tossed me aside like I was nothing." She looked down at her gloved paw before finishing. "I did knock it around a little but I don't think I dealt any damage at all." A short silence followed as the truth finally sank in. With Kari's confirmation no one could really deny it anymore.

"Okay," Tai said after a minute. "so what happens now?" Kari smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Now Katsuda's going to tell me how to deal my Hollow problem." She looked over to Katsuda and added. "Right, Katsuda?" Her tone made it clear that she wasn't making a request.

"Well, truthfully there's no way to actually get rid of an inner Hollow, you're stuck with it for life." A worried look appeared on Kari's face so Katsuda continued quickly. "But there is a way to suppress it, to force it down into your very core and obtain control over it." Kari nodded in understanding.

"What do I need to do?"

"It's not that easy. This is an incredibly risky method and there's no guarantee it'll succeed." Kari shook her head, dismissing his warning.

"I don't care about the risk. If she manages to take control of me again…" She trailed off and stared down at the floor. "Please, just tell me."

"Alright." Katsuda said softly. "The first thing that I need to do is take you to my friends. I already told them about you and they're waiting for me to bring you back."

"Your friends?" Katsuda nodded.

"We're called the Vizards, Soul Reapers who've gained Hollow powers. Each of us were able to overcome our Hollows and gain full reign over their powers." He stood up and covered his face with is hand. "Watch closely." Just like before he summoned his mask and held it up for the group to see. It was vaguely shaped like a human skull but widened at the top resembling a spade with a dark blue line stretching across it. It also had two curved tusks that stretched a little past the bottom jaw.

While the Digidestined stared at it he continued his explanation.

"In order to suppress your Hollow you have to fight and defeat it in your inner world. Once you do that you'll have complete control over it's powers and it won't be able to take you over again." He placed his mask on the coffee table and sat back down.

"Hold on a minute!" TK exclaimed jumping to his feet. "You're saying the only way to save Kari is to take her away from here? For how long?" Katsuda sighed.

"I can't give you an exact time frame. And if she fails she won't be able to come back at all."

"Isn't there some other way?" Yolei asked before TK could respond. "Preferably a less dangerous way?" Katsuda shook his head.

"The only other choice is for Kari to quit being a Soul Reaper. If she stops using her powers for a long period of time she'll lose them and her Hollow would disappear as well."

"So Kari either leaves with you and risks her life or stays here and gives up her powers. Tough choice."

"What'd ya mean 'tough choice!?'" Davis asked irritably. "It's obvious that she should stay here."

"I agree with Davis." Tai said definitely. "We may not know all there is to know about Soul Reapers but there no way her powers are worth risking her life over. Right Kari?" When he didn't receive an answer he looked over and saw that Kari was deep in thought. "Right Kari?" He repeated.

"I don't know." Suddenly Tai felt as though she'd smacked him.

"Kari, you can't really be considering leaving us." In response Kari stood up and walked towards her room.

"I…I need to think about it."

"Kari, wait!" TK cried as he ran over to her. She turned to face him and TK's arguments stopped short when he saw how sad she looked. I became painfully obvious how difficult this choice was for her. Despite this she managed a slight smile.

"Don't worry TK." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Everything will be alright." She looked past him and addressed the rest of the group. "I'll try to decide by morning, okay guys?" When no one responded she opened her door and went inside. Once inside she let out a deep sigh and sat down at her desk. After a few seconds she dug inside of it, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write something.

* * *

For a few minutes after Kari shut her door the other Digidestined were perfectly silent. Katsuda guessed that they were a little overwhelmed at the prospect of Kari leaving, especially after finding how much she'd been keeping from them. He thought that this was understandable and decided to take his leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tai called out as he headed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and answered.

"You heard her. Now that she knows what her options are there's nothing more I can do here. From here on out it's up to her." With that he turned back, opened the door and left.

"What should we do Tai?" Sora asked after a minute. "What if Kari decides to go with him?" Tai didn't answer right away. He just kept staring at Kari's bedroom door.

"Well, if Kari decides to leave there's not much we can do about it is there?"

"Tai?" Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tai shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Listen, you guys should go on home. I'll talk to Kari tonight and try to convince her to stay." TK wasn't fully convinced.

"Are you sure Tai?" He was quiet for a minute but nodded soon after.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Later that night, or to be accurate early in the morning, after everyone had left Tai and Kari were asleep in their beds along with Agumon and Gatomon. When Tai entered the room Kari was already asleep so he decided to talk to her first thing in the morning.

At about 3 in the morning Kari stirred and carefully got out of bed, taking care not to wake the other three. When she went in the room earlier she'd already decided what she was going to do and as painful as it was she was determined to do it. Cautiously she reached under her pillow and pulled out the short note she'd written. She placed it on top of the pillow and read over it one more time before tiptoeing out of the room.

_Dear Everyone._

_I'm really sorry about this but I know that if I told you I was leaving you'd all do everything you could to keep me here. Please try to understand, if I were to abandon by Soul Reaper powers it would be the same as abandoning my responsibilities as a Digidestined and I just can't do that. This is something I have to do, and I have to do it alone. I hope that when I return you guys will forgive me for leaving like this, especially you TK. Please try not to worry about me while I'm gone and I'll come back as soon as possible. _

_Love Kari_

About five minutes later Kari emerged from her apartment building to find Katsuda waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. "Once we leave there's no turning back." She hesitated but gave him a determined nod.

"I'm ready." Katsuda nodded back and began walking towards the street. Kari started to follow but he suddenly came to a stop forcing her to do the same. "What's wrong?" In response Katsuda turned around and stared into one of the small bushes at the front of the building with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you're coming too right?" Before Kari could ask what he meant a sudden rustling pulled her attention to the bush. A second later Gatomon crawled out from her hiding place and answered.

"Of course I'm coming."

"Gatomon, how did you-"

"I'm a cat Kari." Gatomon answered simply. "When the situation calls for it I can climb down a building pretty fast." She gave Kari a sly smile before finishing. "You didn't really think I'd let you leave without me, did you?" Kari smiled back at her and bent down to pick her up.

"Of course not." With that she stood back up and turned to Katsuda. "Okay, _now _I'm ready." Katsuda chucked quietly and continued walking.

"Good to hear." He said. And with that the three of them departed. Kari had no idea what lay ahead but at least she wasn't going to face it alone.

**End of Part I**

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: There you have it folks! Part I of Masked Angel has officially come to a close!

Jedi: I'm tired.

Kon: We'll be taking a short hiatus but until then we're giving you, the fans, the power to choose what comes next!

Jedi: I haven't had a good night's sleep in three days.

Kon: A new poll is now up on Jedi's profile page so head on over and cast your vote! You only get one so make it count! (A/N: Poll is now closed.)

Jedi: My eyes hurt _so_ bad right now.

Kon: And while you're at it why not write us a review! I happen to know Jedi truly appreciates your feedback!

Jedi: (mumbles)

Kon: And now, as promised here's, a special treat for ya! Jedi if you would!

Jedi: (thump) Zzzzz….

Kon: Uh-huh…One moment please. (sounds of rummaging) Now where did I-Oh! There it is! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you _Kon's Super Spirit Powered Soccer Horn!!_

_**(HOOONNNKKKK!!)**_

Jedi: _AHHH!! I'm UP, I'm UP!_

Kon: Great! Now how about that special treat for all our adoring fans.

Jedi: The what? Oh, yeah that. It's not much really, just the title I decided on for Chapter 14.

Kon: That's all? Well, I guess since you're taking a break for a while it's better than nothing.

Jedi: Alright then. Here it is Chapter 14 will be called...

**Chapter 14: Meet Mr. Hat n' Clogs**

Kon: There you have it folks I hope that enough to hold you over until next we meet! For Jedielite this is Kon signing off!

Jedi: I'm going back to bed.

(theme music)


	14. Chapter 14

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Alright after a month of doing nothing but watching TV and sleeping I'm ready to get going again. But first (inhales) Thank you for reviewing Ovan56, Holyknight5, ZhaneX, Taeniaea, DigimonFan­_08 and special thanks to my new Bleachanime friend Wereu. Whew! Now without further ado lets begin Part 2 of Masked Angel!

**Disclaimer: **I don't, I repeat, _don't_ own Digimon or Bleach.

**Chapter 14: Meet Mr. Hat n' Clogs**

_Beep…Beep…Bee-_

Tai groaned as he shut off his alarm clock, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall. Still half asleep he leaned over the edge of his bed and sighed. The bottom bunk was empty, just like it was yesterday and the day before. Disappointed, he rolled over on his side and tried to go back to sleep. It had been nearly four months since Kari left and yet every morning he still checked, hoping that his sister would be there.

The morning after she'd vanished he was so upset he didn't even find her note until noon. Meanwhile Yolei and TK searched the city from the air and Izzy tried to locate Kari's digivice with his computer. As soon as Tai discovered Kari's goodbye note he called everyone back and showed it to them. Once all the facts sank in they reluctantly called off the search and began trying to cope with her departure.

TK took it harder than anyone else in the group. Even after reading Kari's note he refused to stop searching for her. It took a whole week for it to finally sink in that she was gone. Surprisingly Tai's parents took the news better than everyone else. He couldn't show them Kari's note of course but his mother seemed convinced that wherever she was she was safe and would come back soon. Tai and his father couldn't help but be impressed by how calm she was.

_Bee-Beep…Bee-Beep…Bee-Beep_

With a growl Tai slammed his fist the clock trying to stop the noise. It took two more punches for him to realize the sound was coming from his phone. He picked it up and read the e-mail he'd just received.

_Tai _

_Izzy wants us all to meet at the school in half an hour. He said it was an emergency so don't be late._

_Sora_

"Hey, Agumon." Tai called to his partner who, of course, was still sound asleep. "Agumon, wake up we have to get going." He started shaking Agumon's shoulder but the yellow dinosaur just groaned and rolled over on his side.

"No, Meko." He said in his sleep. "That's my lunch. No, Meko you've already had…yours…Zzzz." Tai sighed and leaned closer to Agumon's ear.

"Agumon," he whispered. "Time for breakfast." Agumon sat up so fast he nearly smashed into Tai's head.

"Breakfast! What are we having!?"

"I'll pick up a box of doughnuts after the meeting." Tai told him as he got dressed. "Come on, we have to hurry as it is."

"Okay." Agumon moaned as he climbed down and followed Tai out the door.

* * *

A short time later Tai and Agumon entered the school's computer room and found the whole group huddled around Izzy and his laptop.

"Am I late?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Actually, you're just in time." Izzy said as he continued typing.

"In time for what?" Davis asked with a yawn. "I don't function well this early so it better be important." Izzy sighed irritably.

"Davis, first off it's almost noon and second this _is _important. Take a look at this." With a few more keystrokes a map of the world appeared on the screen. Seconds later several dozen white dots appeared all over the map. As the Digi-crew examined the display Izzy continued speaking.

"Over the past few weeks Gennai and I have been developing a new tracking program that will allow us to locate any Digidestined worldwide. It's basically the same as our Digivices but on a much larger scale." Matt leaned in for a closer look.

"So each of those dots is someone's digivice?"

"Exactly. It can't give us precise coordinates but it does give us a good idea where everyone is." Yolei, while very impressed by the program, realized something was off about the map.

"That's pretty cool an' all Izzy but how-"

"Hey!" TK cut her off excitedly. "Izzy, can you use this thing to find Kari?" Izzy sighed and shook his head sadly.

"That was the idea but for some reason I can't find her signal anywhere. It's like she just disappeared. Sorry TK." TK was obviously disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry TK." Patamon said, trying to cheer his partner up. "We'll find her. We just can't let a little bad news get us down."

"He's right TK." Sora added with a motherly smile. "Even if we don't find her she promised she'd come back. You just wait, she'll be back before you know it." TK smiled back but it was clear his heart wasn't in it.

"Uh, guys." Izzy said calling their attention back to him. "That wasn't the 'bad' news." He turned back to the screen. "Do you guys see anything wrong here?"

"Well, yeah." Yolei said remembering what she noticed. "How come there's no signal in Colorado? Willis would've written me if he-"

"It's not just Willis." Izzy said grimly, cutting her off and grabbing everyone's attention. "Over the past three days, half a dozen Digidestined have gone missing."

"What!?" Tai, Matt and Davis shouted at once while the others were to shocked to speak. Izzy remained calm and continued.

"We don't know who's behind it but we do know that they didn't just vanish into thin air. In each case there was a large amount of damage around their last known locations."

"So the ones who went missing," Matt began darkly. "at least put up a fight, right?" Izzy nodded. Mimi took a deep breath, trying not the look scared.

"What are we going to do then Izzy?"

"There isn't much we can do." He with a defeated tone. "Whoever or whatever is doing this seems to appear out of nowhere, grab someone, then vanish again. Gennai and his brothers have contacted the remaining Digidestined and put them on guard but beyond that…" Tai sighed heavily.

"Beyond that we just wait until they come after us." Izzy nodded. There was a short silence as everyone took in all the news.

"My, my. That certainly is quite a dilemma. Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"Why not." Izzy said, not really paying attention. "Considering the circumstances we could use all the help…we can…" He paused, noticing something strange. "Um, who said that?"

As one the Digidestined turned toward the window and saw a man sitting with his back against the windowsill.

"Hello." He said brightly. Yolei, being the closest to him, let out a surprised scream as the Digimon moved between the man and their partners.

Recovering from the initial shock the Digi-crew noticed how, 'familiar' the man looked. He was dressed in traditional Japanese clothes complete with wooden sandals and a flowing green coat. He carried a thin wooden cane in one hand and a paper fan in the other. His blond hair was partially covered by a green and white stripped bucket hat that cast a shadow over his eyes. All in all he look sort of like an older version of TK.

"W-Who are you?!" Tai said shakily. Between Digidestined getting kidnapped and this guys sudden appearance his nerves were totally shot. The man simply smiled politely and lowered his feet onto the floor.

"My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself." Slowly and carefully he lifted his fan in front of his face. He then snapped it open revealing the words 'Urahara Shop' written on it. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. I'm the owner 'slash' manager of a humble sweet shop in neighboring Karakura Town. If you're ever in the area please feel free to acquaint yourselves with it. Here!" He paused for a second and pulled several strips of paper from his sleeve. "These coupons will give you a 10% discount with a purchase of 500 yen or more. Please accept these as a token of my-"

"Now wait just a minute!" Matt said shaking off the confusion he and the others were suddenly stricken with. "You own a candy shop?"

"That's right." The smiling man said.

"So how exactly are you planning to help us?" Urahara smiled even wider.

"Straight to the point, huh? I expected nothing less. Very well." He sat back down and laid his cane across his lap before continuing. "You see ever since the fascinating events that occurred five years ago I've taken an interest in the Digital World, and all of you of course. So when I learned of the mysterious disappearances of several of your allies," He let out an amused chuckle. "I knew that it was an excellent opportunity for me to meet you all face to face and to lend you a hand."

"Wait…" Izzy began accusingly. "How could you possibly know about that? I got the news straight from Gennai this morning."

"Now, now." Urahara said, waving his fan in a dismissing motion. "I'm not sure I trust you all quite enough to share _all_ my secrets."

"_You _don't trust _us_!?" Davis yelled. "We should be-"

"Here is my proposal." Urahara continued, ignoring Davis' outburst. "I happen to be an acquaintance of a certain group that has been, shall we say, inactive for quite some time. I'm sure that if you meet with them and explain the situation they would be more than happy to offer you their services."

"And how exactly would you benefit by helping us?" asked Joe, who like the other were very skeptical of him. Urahara simply waved the coupons in front of his face and whistled.

"You're kidding right? Your friends would be willing to help us if we just buy some candy from your store?"

"Of course not." The shop owner said in an amused tone. "That wouldn't be much of a bargain now would it? All I'm offering is to introduce you to my associates in exchange for you lot purchasing a _lot _of candy from my store. You'd have to be the ones to convince them to help you." Sora stepped forward with a worried look in her eyes.

"So, you mean there's no guarantee that they'd help us."

"Nope. None at all." He responded. His smile didn't even falter. "Well, what do you say?"

No one really knew what to say. On the one hand this guy came out of nowhere and had information no one besides Gennai and the Digidestined had. However, he seemed sincere about wanting to help and the other Digidestined were taken by force, not tricked.

"Um, could you give us a moment please?" asked Tai. Urahara nodded and pulled out a candy bar as Tai and the others huddled.

"Well guys," He began. "what do you think?" Davis scoffed.

"What do we think? The guys a total loon that's what I think." He looked back at Urahara, who simply smiled and waved at him.

"Loon or not," Izzy said quietly. "This guy knows way too much for someone just 'interested' in the Digital World and he obviously knows a lot more than he's telling us." Matt nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Izzy. For all we know he could be the one responsible for all of the kidnappings."

"But if he is," Cody added. "Why didn't he just attack us while we weren't paying attention to him?"

"Good point."

"I think we should accept his offer." Ken said coolly. Sora gasped and struggled to keep her voice down.

"Are you listening to yourself Ken. We don't know anything about this guy, what if Izzy's right?"

"Well like Izzy said before we need all the help we can get. This guy's offering himself _and _his friends as our allies, can we really afford to pass that up?" While the others considered this Ken continued. "Even if this guy is behind it we outnumber him twenty-two to one. As long as we stay alert we'll be fine."

"Ken's right." said Mimi. "Besides, someone who look's so much like TK couldn't possibly be bad."

"_Ah-choo!"_ Urahara sneezed making everyone jump in surprise. "Sorry." He said as he wiped his nose. "Have you made your decision yet?" Tai looked to the others who nodded.

"Yeah." Tai stepped towards him and held out his hand. "We accept."

"Excellent!" Urahara exclaimed as he shook his hand. "I promise you won't regret it." As soon as his hand was free he lifted it to his mouth and cried, "They're onboard! Time for phase 2!"

**Slam!**

Once again the Digidestined were caught off guard as a second, much larger, man entered the room through the door. This man wore glasses, had a large mustache and was wearing a blue apron over his white shirt. Urahara quickly introduced him before anyone could react.

"This is my assistant Tessai Tsukabishi." The giant gave them a polite bow.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"L-Likewise." Davis said, in awe of Tessai's size.

"Your attention please!" Urahara called while clapping his hands, tearing everyone's eyes away from his assistant. "In a few seconds Tessai will use a special technique that will send us directly to the people I told you about. However, this particular technique isn't exactly…conventional. So if you feel the need to scream, please feel free to do so."

"What are you-"

"_Hmm!" _Matt's question was cut off as Tessai grunted loudly and held his hands out towards the group. Before the Digi-crew could say or do anything the man shouted, _"Kukanteni!"_ And with a flash of light the entire group, along with a large section of the floor, was gone.

* * *

Less than a second later they found themselves, scared out of their minds, outside in a small street surrounded by several abandoned warehouses.

"Welcome to the Town of Karakura!" Urahara said in an overly happy voice.

Even though everything occurred in the blink of an eye the Chosen Children we fairly shaken up. Joe was the first to recover, at least enough to form words.

"Wh-What…" He stuttered. "W-What was-"

"What was that?" Urahara finished. Joe nodded. "That was spell called 'Kukanteni' or Spatial Displacement, I had thought that it was similar to the method you use to travel to and from the Digital World but," He smiled at them as they tried to calm down. "it seems I was mistaken. You've probably already guessed but this spell allows the user to transport everyone and everything in an area from one point to another instantaneously. As you can see," He pointed his cane toward their feet. "It even transported the floor we were standing on." The Digi-crew looked down and saw that they were, indeed, still standing on the computer room's tiled floor. "Which reminds me, Tessai." The tall man stood a little straighter.

"Yes, boss?"

"Please have Jinta and Ururu go to their school and repair the floor. And have Mr. Abari go as well, I'm sure the school's gymnasium could use a good scrubbing." Tessai saluted.

"Right away!" With that Tessai turned and started running down the street. When he turned the corner and disappeared from sight Urahara clapped his hands, calling for their attention.

"Now then we still have a short walk to my associates, so if everyone would please follow me." Urahara turned and began walking. The Digidestined, who had finally calmed down fell in step behind him.

For a few minutes Urahara led them down the small street occasionally pointing out a warehouse as if he was a tour guide.

"…And to your right, you'll see another warehouse that I think holds inventory for a local electronics store. And to your left-" Gomamon cut him off.

"We'll see yet _another_ warehouse that has absolutely nothing to do with us what-so ever." The Digidestined laughed a bit at his joke as Urahara came to a stop.

"Actually," He said with a chuckle as he pointed his cane. "to your left is our destination."

The group looked at the spot he was pointing at and the first thing they noticed was…

"Umm sir," Cody began. "There's nothing there."

"Hmm?" Urahara turned and saw that he was indeed pointing toward an empty lot. He rubbed his chin for a second before turning back to the others with a perplexed look an his face. "Are you sure?"

"Ahh!" Davis screamed. Finally losing control. "Yes, he's sure! Are you blind, it's nothing but open space!" Urahara just scratched his head.

"But I was certain we were going the right way." Davis growled.

"Well apparently we weren't!" In a rage he stomped toward the lot. "I told you this guy was a loon! Taking us all this way just to-_Oof!"_ Davis stopped short when his face slammed into something very solid. "What the-" Davis said as he rubbed his nose. He lifted his arms and found that there was an invisible wall in front of him. "How in the-" Behind him Urahara let out an amused chucked.

"Still think I'm a loon?" Without waiting for Davis to answer he stepped forward and tapped his cane against the wall several times. "Hello in there!" He called. "It's everyone's favorite ruggedly handsome shop-keep come to visit! Open up please!"

Suddenly the air around the lot began to distort. Within seconds a bright yellow barrier revealed itself only to melt away exposing the warehouse it was hiding. Immediately afterwards the door slowly began to rise.

"Oh, before I forget," Urahara said as the door opened. "one of my associates has some anger issues. But as long as we all remain calm I'm sure we'll be-" The rest was lost as a small blond girl with pigtails, wearing a red exercise outfit, flew out of the building and drove her foot into his face.

"_I'll show you anger issues!"_ she yelled as Urahara was sent flying into the building across the street. "What the hell, Kisuke!? You show up here unannounced and the first thing you do is try to piss me off!" Despite being dropkicked in the face Urahara seemed perfectly calm.

"Come now, Hiyori. After all this time that's all you have to say? You know if you keep suppressing your feelings you'll only hurt yourself." The girl growled, looking absolutely irate.

"Okay, fine!" she screamed as she kicked off one of her sandals and caught it in her hand. "I'll let it all out and beat the hell out of you!" Before she could carry out he threat a boy emerged and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Take it easy Hiyori." He said calmly. He had blond hair like the girl but it was cut straight just above his jaw. He was wearing white pants and a black shirt with a white tie. He boy's upper teeth were also exposed. "I'm sure Kisuke come here for a beating."

"Shut up Shinji!" Hiyori yelled. "Can't you see I'm pissed off!" The boy, Shinji apparently, sighed.

"Yes but," he turned toward the Digidestined. "you're scaring them." Hiyori turned to them as well, noticing them for the first time.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely.

"Um," Tai began, taking a step forward. "We're the Digidestined. I'm Tai Kamiya and this is-" His introductions stopped short when Hiyori shook Shinji's hand off and walked toward them.

She stood in front of them for a few seconds and gave each human and Digimon a quick look. She then lifted her foot and replaced her sandal.

"I don't like ya." She said simply before turning around and going back inside. Recovering from the surprise attack Urahara walked over and stood beside Shinji.

"She seems to have calmed down quite bit." Shinji shook his head.

"Not really you just caught her on a good day." He unconsciously rubbed his cheek. "Consider yourself lucky those new sandals of hers hurt like hell." He looked back at the Digi-crew. "So what's with the kids Kisuke? You open a daycare service?" He then looked at the Digimon. "Or a zoo?" A few of the Digimon growled indignantly but Urahara just smiled.

"Actually, these children a friends of mine. Some of their friends are in trouble and I was hoping you'd hear them out." Shinji thought for a second before speaking again.

"Sure. Why not?" He held up his finger before finishing. "One condition though." He pointed at Mimi. "What's your name?"

"Who, me?" She asked. Shinji nodded. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Upon hearing her name Shinji smiled brightly.

"Well Mimi-chan." he gave her a polite bow. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Mimi blushed, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Um, I, Uh," She fumbled with her words but quickly gave him a pretty smile. "Sure I don't see why not."

"All right!" Shinji cried triumphantly. "Now that that's settled come on in everyone. Make yourselves at home and we'll get down to business." With that he went back inside.

"Nicely done." Urahara said, giving Mimi a thumbs up before following Shinji. With a giggle Mimi and Palmon followed him while the others were left speechless.

* * *

"What-What-What!?" Datamon cried as he began typing rapidly. "How is that possible!?"

"Is something wrong Datamon?" The machine Digimon turned around and saw that an armored rabbit-like Digimon had entered the room.

"Oh, it's you Lekismon! Excellent timing." He turned back to the large computer he was working at. "You may not believe this but the Digidestined have disappeared!" Lekismon tilted her head.

"What do you mean, 'disappeared'?"

"Exactly that!" Datamon exclaimed. "One second they're in Odaiba and the next they're in a whole 'nother city. Then, several minutes later, they completely vanish!" His companion stepped forward examined the display.

"Are you sure this thing is working properly?" Datamon took offense.

"Of course I'm sure! This system is as well put together as I am!" Lekismon smirked at him.

"Precisely my point."

"Why you-!" Datamon growled.

"Now, now don't tease him Lekismon." The two Digimon look to the entrance of the lab and saw that a large winged figure, completely covered by an ornate red robe, had entered.

"L-Lord Daemon!" Datamon cried as Lekismon dropped to one knee. The Demon Lord stepped closer to the screen.

"This certainly is an interesting development." He turned towards Lekismon. "I believe this warrants investigation. Don't you agree Lekismon?"

"Yes, my lord." she said obediently.

"Very well, then. Go and gather some volunteers, I'm sure there'll be quite a few, and meet me at the portal." Lekismon looked up, surprised.

"My lord? You're coming with us." Daemon chuckled at his lieutenant.

"But of course. Just like the rest of you I am very interested in testing my newfound powers." He turned and exited the lab. "You have twenty minutes." Lekismon rose to her feet.

"Yes my lord." And with a strange electrical sound she vanished as Datamon got back to work.

As Daemon made his way through his fortress toward the portal room he suddenly came to a stop. Without turning his head he looked into a dark hallway to his right.

"Would you like to come as well?"

"Why, not?" a voice responded. Slowly a human boy with dark hair emerged from the shadows. Adjusting his glasses the boy smiled at him. "As you said this may turn out to be quite interesting." Daemon nodded and continued down the hall with the boy right behind him. "Besides," he said with an evil smirk. "I'm sure Kenny-boy would _love_ to see me again."

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Jedi: Sorry everyone but there will be no Radio-Kon show for this chapter. (yelling) For some reason my co-host won't get his furry rear back here!

Kon: (over phone) _I told you I'm snowed in! I'd love to be there but all the planes are grounded!_

Jedi: You're in Hawaii! I can hear the Luau music!

Kon: _What?-KSHH!-Sorry I can't-KSHH-you! It must-KSHH-a bad-KSHH-nection! I-(click) Heh-heh! Idiot! Now then, how about we head over to the beach and play some strip volley ball? (girls giggling)_

Jedi:…You lucky son-of-a-

(Theme Music; Velonica by Aqua Timez)


	15. Chapter 15

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing Taeniaea, ZhaneX, Light-of-Hope-07, HolyKnight5, Ovan56, and dracula-key and another special thanks to Wereu for helping me get over my writers block. Now for a note that actually affects the story. With the exception of one I'm not going to describe each of the Vizards as they're introduced, it would just take too long. If you don't know what they look like there is a link to their page on the Bleach Wikipedia on my profile that should help. Okay, boring part over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or Digimon. Okay _now_ the boring part's over.

**Chapter 15: Found and Lost**

As the Digidestined filed into the building they found that it was just as dilapidated as it looked from the outside. The floor was littered with debris and the upper floors looked as though they had collapsed. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust except for a few pieces of furniture and what appeared to be a broken exercise machine. Urahara and Hiyori had already sat down and Shinji was standing in the center of the room.

"Go ahead and get comfortable." Shinji said as the door closed behind them. "We can get started as soon as I get the others in here."

"Others?" TK asked as he looked around. "Where are they? There's not that many places to-" He was cut off when a large portion of the floor in front of Shinji suddenly rose up, revealing a secret passageway. "Never mind."

"Hey!" Shinji shouted into the opening. "We got some visitors up here! Come up and meet 'em before Hiyori scares 'em off-_OW!_" He exclaimed as a chunk of cement smashed into his head.

"_Screw you Baldy!" _Hiyori screamed as he collapsed in pain. He quickly jumped back to his feet and glared at her.

"_You little-"_ Shinji hissed but he quickly regained his composure as several people began to emerge from the hidden basement. He turned toward the Digidestined. "Okay you already met me and Hiyori." He turned back and introduced each of his friends in turn. "This is Rose, Love, Lisa, Hachi, Mashiro, Kensei and…" He paused for a second. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's coming." Kensei said irritably before looking back down the stairs. "Come on move your butt!" As if on cue a teenager with bright orange hair came up the steps behind him.

"Shut up! Need I remind you, I'm the only one here that needs to-" He stopped short when he caught sight of Urahara. _"AHHH!! Hat N' Clogs!? What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" _He screamed hysterically as Urahara stood and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Kurosaki." He said cheerfully. "It really has been far too long. So how have you been?"

"_Why you…I'm gonna-OOF!" _Ichigo's threat was cut off as Hiyori smacked him in the face with her sandal.

"_Zip it Baldy!" _She yelled as Ichigo groaned in pain. Shinji intervened before he could retaliate.

"Both of you calm down. These guys," he indicated the Digi-crew. "got something to say to us so sit down and shut up." Both growled at him but relented. Shinji sighed and looked back at the Digidestined. "Alright go ahead."

"Wait a minute." Urahara interrupted as he examined Shinji's group. "There seems to be a few of you missing."

"You just missed them. There're out getting us lunch." Lisa replied as she thumbed through her magazine.

"Oh, well that's a shame." He said with a sigh before turning to Tai and the others. "Well Mr. Kamiya, I'll leave the rest to you." And with that he returned to his seat.

"Kamiya?" Ichigo asked. "Wait, does that mean that you're-_DAH!_"

"_What did I just say!?" _Hiyori screamed as she smacked him again. Ichigo growled at her but she ignored him and turned to Tai and the others. "Well? If you got something to say then say it."

"Um, okay." Tai said nervously, not wanting to get on her bad side. "But where should I begin?" Hiyori growled at him but Love gave him a friendly smile.

"We already know who you guys are and we know a bit about the Digital World too. So you can just give us the short version. That help?"

"Yeah, actually it does. Thanks." Love nodded as he continued. "Well, it's like this, a bunch of our friends have gone missing recently, well not so much gone missing as kidnapped, and we have no idea who's behind it or how they're doing it. We were trying to think of a solution when Mr. Urahara showed up and said that you guys would be able to help us. I know we just met but our friends need help and we have no idea where to even begin." He bowed his head to Shinji and the others. "Please, any help you can give us could mean the difference between life and death."

There was a short silence after Tai finished his speech that was quickly ended by the sound of Urahara clapping his hands. Everyone looked to him as he stood back up and continued applauding

"Bravo, Mr. Kamiya." he said as he adjusted his hat. "Brief, to the point and, if I may say so, very eloquent." He looked over at Shinji. "Wouldn't you agree?" Shinji smirked at him.

"If you say so, Kisuke." He sighed, however, when he looked back to the Digi-crew. "That aside this isn't a decision we can make lightly. And contrary to what you may have heard," he glanced at Urahara who shrugged innocently. "we're actually quite busy."

"Busy? With what?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Aside from training me what do you guys have to do?" Hiyori scoffed.

"Training an idiot like you is a full time job." Ichigo growled furiously.

"_What'd you say?!"_ Hiyori jumped up and slammed her head against his.

"_What's with you today Baldy, you go deaf or something!?"_ Rose sighed as they continued their shouting match.

"In any case, before we make any decision, we should wait until-"

_**BOOM**_

He was cut off by a sudden explosion that shook the entire building. Shinji and his group were able to keep their balance but Urahara and several of the Digidestined wound up on the floor.

"What was that?" Matt asked as he helped Sora up.

"No clue." Shinji replied flatly. "But something tells me we're about to find out." Before anyone could ask what he meant a voice began laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Digidestined! I know you're hiding in there! Come out and face your doom!" The Digi-crew froze in place as the voice echoed throughout the room.

"That voice." Ken began fearfully. "It can't be." Without thinking he ran towards the door and pressed the button to open it. With the rest of the team close behind him, he ducked under the door as soon as it was high enough.

Once they were outside the Digidestined were at a loss for words when they spotted someone they'd hoped to never see again.

"Daemon." TK whispered in disbelief.

"So you remember me?" he said sarcastically. "I'm flattered." The evil Mega was standing on the roof of the building across from them along with Lekismon and another Digimon shouldering a large gun.

Several voices laughed with him bringing the Digi-crew's attention to the surrounding buildings. Each rooftop was occupied by another Digimon. LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon and Asuramon were on their left and Musyamon, Karatenmon and Knightmon were on the right.

"Not good." Izzy said as he tried to assess the situation. "Daemon was bad enough on his own and now he's got an army behind him."

"Lord Daemon." The Digimon to his right began. "Just give the word and I'll eradicate these insects."

"Patience Astamon." The Demon Lord replied. "We need at least a few of them alive. Besides, as it stands not one of them are any match for us. So we can take our time and enjoy this." Astamon nodded but seemed agitated.

"Whatever." Lekismon glanced at him but quickly refocused her attention on the humans below as they appeared to recover from the shock.

"Okay guys!" Tai said as he pulled out his digivice. "Let's show 'em what we're made of."

"_Right!" _The Digidestined replied as one and prepared for battle.

"Go get 'em Agumon!" Tai's partner jumped forward as he held up his digivice.

"Agumon, Digivolve to-"

**CRASH**

Before he could finish the buildings to Daemon's right and left collapsed as twin black monoliths rose from the ground. Ken recognized them instantly.

"Control Spires! But how could-"

"It's quite simple really." Another voice began. Ken and the others looked down and saw a human boy standing at the foot of one of the spires. "I believe the saying goes 'if it's not broken don't fix it' the Control Spires worked for you Kenny-boy so I figured I could borrow them." He was wearing a green and red shirt and light blue pants. He also had dark colored hair and glasses. Ken couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-Sam!?" The other Digidestined gasped but the boy just smiled at them.

"Yep. So how ya been Ken? Nice life?" Sam chucked a bit but Ken was completely speechless. "What? No 'hello' for your big brother? You're hurting my feelings."

"Samuel." Daemon called to him. "There will be plenty of time for a reunion _after_ we get what we came for." Sam sighed and adjusted his glasses. Suddenly a portal opened behind him.

"Very well. At your leave then." Musyamon chuckled and jumped down to the street.

"Nice job kid, though I was hoping for a bit of a challenge his time." Sam ignored the comment and entered the portal.

The samurai Digimon lifted his immense sword and pointed it at the Digidestined. "Now how about you brats come along quietly?" Though powerless the Chosen Digimon refused to back down.

"Over our dead bodies!" Veemon cried as he and the others moved between the two groups. Musyamon laughed savagely at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that! After all we don't need _all_ of ya as prisoners!" A bright blue aura appeared around his sword, quickly forming into a dragon shape. "**Shogun Sword!"** With incredible speed the phantom dragon flew from his blade and headed straight toward the Digidestined.

As the grouped braced for impact a figure clad in all black leapt in front them and, with a sword as big as his body, cleaved the attack in two. Both sides we left speechless as the figure addressed them.

"I may not be an expert on this 'Digital World' stuff but I know an unfair fight when I see one." Wielding his sword with one hand he aimed it toward Daemon. "So how about picking on someone who can actually fight back!"

"Ichigo?" Yolei asked, finally recognizing him. "But…how did you do that? And why did you change clothes?" Ichigo kept his eyes focused on Daemon as he answered.

"That's not important right now. Just stand back and let me-huh?" He cut himself off realizing something. "Wait a minute you mean you guys can see me?" Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course we can see you. Why wouldn't we?" Before Ichigo could answer Urahara exited the building with an amused look on his face.

"Will wonders never cease? While not entirely unexpected it's still a nice surprise that you can see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form." TK gasped.

"S-Soul Reaper!? You mean he's-" Urahara chuckled as he struggled to form words.

"Not to worry." He said as he drew the thin sword he had concealed in his cane. "We still have business to complete and I wouldn't be much of a businessman if I didn't protect my investment."

"Hold on a minute!" Davis exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean to say that he's…and you're…Oh, would someone please tell me what's going on-huh?" He stopped short when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Shinji, Hiyori and the others were standing behind them, all carrying swords.

"Take it easy." He said calmly as he walked past him. "Normally we'd say this isn't our business but these guys did just shoot at our house." He slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath. "And that _is _our business."

"So sit back and relax." Kensei said as he and Hiyori joined Shinji. "We'll take over from here." Shinji looked over his shoulder.

"Hachi set up a barrier around you and the kids. Lisa, Rose, Love, and Mashiro you're the second line. If they somehow break through it's your job to protect them." The five nodded.

"Yes, sir." Hachi said calmly. He then clapped his hands together and conjured a barrier around them.

"Awesome." Matt said. "But can you guys really-"

"Don't worry about it." Lisa interrupted. "Shinji seems serious and Hiyori and Kensei are always in a bad mood. This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

"_RAHHH!!"_ Musyamon roared as swung his sword. Urahara and the others scattered but Ichigo stood his ground and brought up his blade, locking swords with him. "You're pretty strong punk but a mere human's no match for me!" Ichigo smirked at this.

"Is that so? Then I guess I can't do _THIS!" _Ichigo shoved against Musyamon's sword pushing him back several feet. As he regained his footing Ichigo lifted his sword over his head and shouted "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung his sword unleashing a bright blue arc of pure energy.

Musyamon was barely able to lift his sword to block the attack but the powerful energy blade pushed him back further and caused the ground beneath his feet to crack. Finally the attack dissipated leaving Musyamon gasping for air. He looked up and saw Ichigo standing at the end of a huge fissure that had formed in the street.

"If you think that was something." Ichigo said as a cocky smirk appeared on his face. "Just wait until I get warmed up.

* * *

SkullSatamon lifted his staff in defense as his opponent slashed at him with his sword.

"You have very good reflexes." Urahara said through his smile. "But I'm sure you're much stronger than this or is that fierce appearance just for show?" The Undead Digimon smirked back at him.

"Let's find out!" He pushed him away and teleported behind him. **"Bone Blaster!" **He fired a bolt of lightning from his staff. Urahara leapt into the air and avoided the attack but SkullSatamon appeared right behind him. "**Skull Hammer!" **He brought his staff down forcing Urahara to defend and sending him flying towards the ground.

Urahara did an aerial flip and landed on his feet. He looked up just in time to see SkullSatamon falling towards him with his staff above his head.

"So long sucker! **Skull Hammer!" **Kisuke simply smiled and looked at his sword.

"It's time to wake up," The thin blade began to glow red. "Benihime."

He lifted the glowing blade to meet SkullSatamon's staff. Just before the weapons collided a bright red shield appeared and blocked SkullSatamon's attack. With a slight push from Urahara the shield shattered and SkullSatamon was forced to fly back and land across from his opponent.

Urahara's sword had transformed into a beautifully decorated katana. A red ribbon and a paper charm adorned the hilt and a red tassel was attached to the bottom of the grip.

"Whew!" Urahara sighed as SkullSatamon eyed his released zanpakuto. "Well, I must say that was quite a first round. Shall we try it again." SkullSatamon growled at him.

"Of course!" He aimed his staff at his opponent. "**Bone Blaster**!" Before he could launch the attack Urahara suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed Benihime's tip into his staff, canceling it out.

"No, no." Urahara said as his enemy gasped in shock. "I've already seen that one before. Please try something else." He looked up so SkullSatamon could only see one of his eyes under his hat. "Or is that all you have?" The Nightmare Soldier began panting as Urahara glared at him. "What a pity."

* * *

"**Fire Fist of Shiva!" **Flames appeared around all four of Asuramon's fists as he punched at Kensei. The white haired warrior easily ducked and weaved through the attacks like a boxer. "Quit moving around and fight like a man!" Kensei smirked at him and jumped into the air, doing a perfect back flip before landing.

"Alright then. We'll do it your way." He held out his katana in front of him. "Blow 'em away, Tachikaze!" A thin smoke appeared around his sword and it shrunk down until it was the size of a combat knife. Using the small ring in the hilt he twirled it around his finger.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Asuramon laughed. "_That's_ your big move, making your sword smaller? Ha! Pathetic!" He lifted his fist and cracked his knuckles. "Let me show you how its done!" He reignited his fist and charged at him.

Kensei remained still and placed both hands on his knife's grip, summoning and aura of energy around it.

"Come and get it." Asuramon ignored him and thrust his burning fist at him. Kensei matched the attack with his knife and the colliding punches resulted in an intense explosion sending Asuramon flying backwards. Gasping in pain he looked and saw that his right upper arm had been totally obliterated. Kensei chuckled and started twirling his knife again.

"That's one."

* * *

"_Shrimp!"_

"_Ugly!"_

"_Bucktooth!"_

"_Bitch!" _Hiyori and LadyDevimon exchanged insults each time their sword and claws clashed against each other.

"You insolent beast," LadyDevimon hissed. "how dare you refer to me in such a foul matter!"

"Look who's talking!" Hiyori snapped back. "I'll have you know my teeth are my best quality!" The Fallen Angel snorted at this.

"According to who? You talk to many rat's lately? Hahahaha!" Hiyori started shaking in rage.

"Oh, that _does it! I'm gonna rip you to pieces ya skimpy-dressed old hag!" _She charged at her enemy as LadyDevimon growled back.

"_Just try it you snaggle-toothed_ _pipsqueak! __**Black Wing!" **_Her clawed hand morphed into a long black spike and their battle continued.

* * *

Karatenmon and Shinji battled in the air, the latter resting his sword on his shoulder with a bored look on his face and the former nursing a deep wound on his left side.

"Haa." Shinji sighed. "Everyone else is jammin' and here I and stuck with the little birdie that couldn't." Karatenmon growled at him and lifted his swords, crossing them in front of his chest.

"How dare you! I will not allow myself to be insulted by the likes of you, human! **Crow Sword!**" A beam of energy burst from his swords headed directly for Shinji's head. Sighing again Shinji lifted his hand at the approaching beam.

"Bakudo #39:" He began lazily. "Enkosen." A circular energy shield appeared in front of him, deflecting the attack. When the shield vanished he pointed his fingers toward the Digimon. "Hado #4: Byakurai." With a sharp crackling sound a blue bolt of lightning shot from his fingers.

Karatenmon shielded himself with is sword but the resulting explosion blinded him. When his vision cleared Shinji was nowhere to be seen.

"Coward! Where are-" He gasped as something cold and sharp stuck into his back.

"Sorry, but it's time for you to fly the coop."

* * *

"This is incredible." Tai said in awe as the Digidestined watched the battle. No one would argue with that statement even if they could speak. Sora looked to Ken and saw that he was still shaking.

"Ken are you okay?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his shock.

"I-I don't know." He pressed his hand against his head. Clearly all the recent events were too much for him.

Daemon had come back and somehow brought his brother back from the dead to work for him. And now a group of people not much older than them were fighting toe to toe with half a dozen powerful Digimon.

"Wait a second." Matt said, breaking the awed silence. "where's Knightmon?"

"**Berserk Sword!" **Right on cue the armored warrior dropped down from the rooftop and slammed his sword against the barrier, causing it to wobble. Mashiro moved next to Hachi and gripped her sword tightly.

"Hachiin?" She asked nervously as her companion groaned from the impact.

"I know!" Hachi exclaimed. "The barrier can't take another hit like that!"

"Everyone get ready to move!" Rose cried as Knightmon lifted his sword again. With a deep growl Knightmon's blade began to surge with electricity.

"**Electric Slash!" **He brought down his sword again, aiming for the weakened shield. Just before it hit, however, a powerful red energy blast struck the sword, knocking it to the side. As Knightmon and the Digidestined looked on in shock Love turned to the direction the blast came from and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, Love." A girl's voice replied, a very familiar girl's voice. "Gatomon made us wait until they put out the fresh fish." As one the Digi-crew turned toward the voice and, once again, couldn't believe their eyes.

The girl's light brown hair reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue denim jacket over it and a matching pair of shorts. She also wore a pair red fingerless gloves on her hands that tore off at the wrist. Despite all the changes, however, the Digidestined recognized her instantly.

"_Grahh!!" _Knightmon snarled as he lifted his sword and swung it down at the girl. With surprising agility the girl leapt back just as the blade embedded itself in the ground. Then, using Knightmon's sword and head as stepping stones, she vaulted over him and landed right in front of the barrier. Now that she was so close the Digi-crew had no doubts as to who the girl was.

"K-Kari?" TK asked in shock. Kari's eyes widened as she turned and saw the Digidestined for the first time in four months.

"TK? Tai? What are you guys-"

"RAH!" Knightmon shouted as he pulled his sword from the ground and turned around to strike again.

"Hikari-chan! Catch!" Mashiro called as she tossed Kari's zanpakuto through the barrier. Kari caught and unsheathed it just in time to block Knightmon's attack. Naturally, Tai and the others were horrified.

"_Kari!" _Tai shouted. "_What are you doing!? Get out of there!"_

"Jeez you're loud." Another voice said calmly. The Digidestined looked back and spotted Katsuda walking towards them with Gatomon on his shoulder and several plastic bags in his arms.

"Hey guys!" Gatomon called happily. "Long time no see!" Yolei pressed her hands against the barrier.

"Gatomon thank goodness!" she cried frantically. "Hurry, Kari needs your help!" The white cat giggled at her.

"Don't worry Kari can handle it."

"_What?!" _TK nearly screamed. "_Handle it?! How can-"_

**CRASH**

The Digidestined looked back to the duel to see Knightmon lying face-down on the ground.

"Wha-What happened?" Cody asked as Mashiro cheered.

"Hikari-chan flipped the armor-dude over her shoulder! It was awesome!" The Digi-crew stared on in shock as Knightmon recovered.

"Kari?" Mimi began. "_Our_ Kari?" Katsuda chucked as the battle continued.

"Just wait." He told them. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"_Rrr…RRAHH!!"_ Kari stood perfectly still as Knightmon roared at her. Sighing heavily she lifted her sword in front of her and placed her fingertips on the blade.

"You can't even think for yourself can you? You're just a walking weapon." Knightmon growled and held up his sword. "That aside you tried to hurt my friends and I can't forgive you for that. Ignite," She slid her fingers across the blade. "Shirogitsune!" With a flash of light her sword was released, leaving the Digi-crew in awe.

"Wow." Sora said quietly. "It's beautiful."

Ignoring Kari's transformed sword Knightmon began charging his own with electricity again. Kari shook her head and lifted her sword.

"Sorry Knightmon but this is where it ends!" Kari swung her sword at Knightmon unleashing a fox-shaped wave of flame at him.

"**Electric Blade" **Knightmon brought him blade down, shattering Kari's attack into hundreds of tiny white embers. "Hee-hee-hee-hee." He chuckled robotically at his triumph but Kari simply held her sword out towards him.

"You really shouldn't be laughing right now."

"Huh?" Knightmon grunted in confusion. Suddenly he realized that the embers from Kari's flames weren't dissipating, they were surrounding him.

"'Shirogitsune' means 'white spiritual fox.' And just like in the legends she won't stop attacking unless I call her off. Goodbye Knightmon." She twisted her wrist, turning her sword like a key. "_Kitsuetsuki." _At once the embers around Knightmon merged into one immense fireball around Knightmon. With a blinding flash the flames exploded, leaving nothing behind except scorched ground.

Kari sighed as the embers returned to her blade and she resealed her sword. After a second she looked to the others.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. It took a second for them to snap out of the shock to answer her.

"Yeah we're okay." Tai replied finally. "What about you? I mean, that was…amazing." Kari blushed a bit but quickly compsed herself and looked across the street. Daemon and his two bodyguards haden't moved an inch since the fighting started. Katsuda walked over next to her.

"So what going on Love? We leave for an hour and the whole place turns into a war zone."

"Long story short," Love began. "These guys" he pointed at the Digi-crew. "came here to ask for our help and then the robed guy and his goons showed up to attack them."

"That's Daemon." Kari said darkly. Ken and the others nodded.

"Yeah. He's back." Kari looked back and gave them a comforting smile.

"Don't worry." She told them. "With all of us here they don't stand a chance."

"But," Cody began quietly. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well-"

CRASH

Kari's reply was cut off when Karatenmon slammed into the ground. He tried to lift himself only to fall again and vanish. Shinji touched down right after and sighed.

"That was simple enough."

**BOOM**

Everyone looked overhead as one of Ashuramon's arms flew over their heads and landed in front of them before shattering into data. Kensei cracked his neck as he walked out from behind the warehouse and sheathed his zanpakuto.

"And that's four."

Clink…Clink…Clink

The crystal ball from SkullSatamon's staff came bouncing into view followed by Urahara.

"My, my." He said with a smile. "He was a pretty interesting fellow." Ichigo and Hiyori appeared next to him as Musyamon and LadyDevimon did the same near Daemon, both sporting several injuries.

"Our humblest apologies Lord Daemon." LadyDevimon began. Musyamon groaned in pain, holding is broken right arm.

"These guys were just too much for us." Daemon sighed at the condition of his remaining elite.

"Yes, I can see that." Astamon scoffed at them.

"How pathetic can ya get. Beaten by a bunch of brats."

"Mind yourself Astamon." Lekismon said heavily. "I highly doubt you could have done any better." Astamon growled at her.

"What'd you say? Lekismon don't think that I won't-"

"Enough! Both of you." Daemon shouted ending the quarrel. He then looked back to the Digidestined and their new allies. "A well fought battle! But savor your victory while you can for you haven't seen the last of us." With that a portal opened behind them and they vanished.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as Shinji looked over his shoulder.

"Hachi." The large man nodded and snapped his fingers, dispelling the barrier. Hesitatining for only a second Tai, TK and the others walked towards Kari.

"Kari I," TK tried but, for some reason couldn't find the right words. Kari giggled at this which didn't help much. "I'm just so glad to-" He gasped, his eyes widening in shock. _"Look out!" _He pushed Kari aside as several demonic hands seized him, Yolie, Ken and their partners in the grasps.

"_TK!"_ Kari shouted as she grabbed his hand. Looking behind him Kari saw that another portal had opened with Daemon and three Bakemon inside of it.

"I've lost four of my generals." He said spitefully. "Surely you didn't think I'd just leave empty-handed?" Kari growled at him and looked back to TK.

"It's alright! I've got you!" She yelled as she tightened her grip.

"And I've got _him!" _Katsuda shouted as he flew past them and headed towards Daemon. When he was just a few feet away the drew his zanpakuto and tried to impale the Demon Lord with it. Daemon growled and caught Katsuda's sword with his bare hand.

"A valiant effort, but a futile one as well! **Evil Inferno!" **With his other hand he struck Katsuda with a powerful fireball sending him flying.

He tried to recover but slammed into Kari who lost her grip on TK's hand. Without her resistance Bakemon easily pulled him inside the portal.

"_Kari!"_ He cried as she tried to get up.

"_TK! No!"_ Kari sprung back to her feet and ran after him. But it was too late, they were gone.

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Kon: Greetings Bleach fans! As you can hear everyone's favorite radio host is back and ready to entertain!

Jedi: And he didn't even bring me a souvenir.

Kon: Oh, would you let it go already! Just introduce the guest so we can get down to business.

Jedi: But of course 'Oh fabricated one.' (sighs) Today we have a special treat for you. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the one, the only; Yoruichi Shihoin!

Kon: Oh, yeah baby!

Yoruichi: Good evening everyone. It's a pleasure to be here.

Kon: It's a pleasure to have you here, dear angel endowed by the heavens.

Jedi: Careful Kon remember what happened last time. On second thought go ahead.

Yoruichi: (Chuckles) Oh, don't worry I take it as a compliment.

Jedi: Oh, well. Now then today's topic is the last two forms of Soul Reaper combat, Hoho and Hakuda. Our guest is an expert at both so please take it away Ms. Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Thank you. Well Hoho is a Soul Reaper's ability to use spirit energy to move around quickly. This includes Flash-steps and the ability the stand on the air and fly.

Kon: Fascinating, please go on.

Jedi: Would you stop staring her like that. It's rude.

Yoruichi: The next one, Hakuda, is actually quite simple. Hakuda is hand-to-hand combat, it's the style of martial arts Soul Reapers use if they're ever disarmed or need to subdue someone without killing them.

Kon: (Clapping) Incredible! This was the best show ever! (Whack!)

Jedi: Shut up already! Ahem. If you don't mind me asking, what's your best technique.

Yoruichi: That's easy, my best technique is 'Shunko' a special combination of Kido and Hakuda that I invented.

Jedi: Interesting. Would you mind giving us a demonstration?

Yoruichi: Sure. Stand back though this can be pretty dangerous.

Jedi: Oh, okay. Heh, this is gonna be good.

Yoruichi: (Exhales)

Kon: _Hey! What'd you hit me for!_

Yoruichi: _Shunko!_

(Explosion)

Kon: _AHHHHH!!!_

Jedi: (Evil chuckle) I was right. That was cool.

Yoruichi: Sorry about that.

Jedi: Oh, don't worry about it. He's used to it by now. For my stupid co-host this is Jedielite saying "thanks for reading and see you next time."

(Theme music)

* * *

Note: Credit goes to Ovan 56 for suggesting I add Sam to the story. I'm sure you're all anxious to see where I go with it.

P.S. 5000 hits! Thanks everybody!


	16. Chapter 16

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again so soon. But now that school's out for a while, and I have nothing else to do, I can really focus on this for a while. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write since it's all talking a plot building. I'm sorry if it's boring but it had to be done. Thanks go out to Wereu, ZhaneX and Light-of-Hope-07 for reviewing.

**Disclaim- **Ah, who cares! After 15 chapters I think I've made my point, so I'm not doing this part anymore!

**Chapter 16: Shifting Gears and Moving Pieces**

For a long time both the Vizard and Digidestined were perfectly silent. The aftermath of the bittersweet battle weighed heavily on them. Hachi had set up a healing barrier around Katsuda for his burns while Izzy had positioned himself and his laptop near where Daemon had reappeared. The rest of the group was focused on Kari, who hadn't moved an inch since Daemon escaped with their friends.

"Kari?" Tai said as he walked toward his sister. The remaining Digidestined joined him, all with concerned looks. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kari, are you okay?"

"Matt," She began solemnly, without turning around. "I'm so sorry." TK's older brother was taken aback. His face fell slightly as he responded.

"It's alright Kari." He said softly. "It wasn't your-" Kari spun around with a fierce look in her eyes cutting him off.

"I promise you," She told him firmly. "I'm going to bring him back, no matter what it takes." The Digidestined were speechless, her words echoed what Katsuda told them when he went to rescue her. After a moment Tai smiled at her.

_She's gotten strong._ He thought proudly. _Very strong._

"Well, of course you will." Matt said with a smirk. "There was never a doubt in my mind." Gabumon smiled along with his partner and Davis let out a smug chuckle.

"Those guys have no idea the mistake they just made."

"No kidding." Biyomon added. "You were amazing Kari! 'Ignite, Shirogitsune!' Hi-yah!" She swung her arms mimicking a sword strike. "_So_ cool!"

Kari's face softened as her friends smiled and laughed. Even after being away for so long it only took a few seconds for it to feel just like old times.

"*sniff* That was beautiful." Urahara said as he wiped his eyes. "Hikari-chan, you have such wonderful friends. What a heart warming reunion!" He began sobbing dramatically as the others looked on.

"Hey, come on" Sora began tenderly. "It's okay you don't have to-"

"But still!" He said happily, perking up instantly. "Who would've thought that dear Hikari-chan is not only a friend my old colleagues but a member of the Digidestined as well! What an amazing coincidence!" Ichigo growled behind him.

"Coincidence my ass. He knew the whole time didn't he?" Shinji and the other sighed at Urahara's usual antics.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed pulling everyone's attention to him. Tentomon looked over his shoulder trying to see what he was working on as the others gathered behind him.

"What is it Izzy? Did you find something?" He asked knowing Izzy only used that word when he had big news. Izzy nodded and continued typing.

"Daemon's portal left an inter-dimensional echo behind it. If I can somehow synch up it's wavelength with the Digi-Port I just might be able to-" He stopped when he realized that no one was following. "Sorry. Basically the last portal didn't close all the way, so with a little luck I might be able to force it back open so we can go rescue TK and the others."

"Awesome!" Tai exclaimed. "What would we do without you Izzy."

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Izzy replied as he typed. After a few seconds his smile faded and he let out a defeated sigh. "No good."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, trying to make head-or-tails of what was going on.

"Daemon's portal is a mix of a normal Digi-port and something I've never seen before. My laptop isn't strong enough to reopen the portal. I need some kind of amplifier to boost it's power."

"Why even bother?" Davis asked. "Why don't we just open the regular Digi-Port?"

"That wouldn't do any good." Katsuda said before Izzy could answer. "I got a quick look past the big guy's shoulder before he blasted me. It looks like he's in that same creepy world Kari was trapped in ." Kari gasped at this.

"The Dark Ocean?" Katsuda nodded as Hachi finished healing him.

"So unless you guys have another way to get there without your friend…"

"We're sunk." Tai finished.

"Tell me something." Urahara said before anyone could get upset. "Would it be possible to do it the other way, to use _your _method as the amplifier and open the portal with something else?" Izzy thought for a moment.

"I suppose. I'd have to adjust the data but it could work." Urahara smiled at him.

"Very well then." With that he reached into his sleeve, pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly. "It's me. How are things at the shop?… Listen I need you to do me a little favor. You know that new little project I've been tinkering with?…Yes, that one. Do you think you could bring it to me, and my computer as well?…Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and gave Izzy a thumbs up. "Now, if you'll just wait a moment we'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Mimi asked. "What are you planning to do?" Urahara held out his hand.

"Patience please. Just give my friend a few seconds to get here and I'll explain everything." Davis raised and eyebrow.

"A 'few seconds'?"

"That's right." Urahara said simply. "In fact to get here from my shop should take her about ten."

"That's impossible!" Joe exclaimed. "Even after all we've see today there no way I'm willing believe that someone can-" He was cut off when two round, very soft objects suddenly brushed up against the back of his head.

With a yelp he jumped forward and saw that a tall, dark-skinned and well endowed woman had appeared behind him. She was wearing an orange vest with tight black pants and her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Kisuke." The woman said as she dropped the laptop and small case she was carrying and looked over at the Vizard. "Well, you're all looking well." Shinji smiled at her but Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Yoruichi?!" She looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong Ichigo aren't you happy to see me?" Ichigo blushed a little.

"N-no that's not-"

"Oh, I get it." Yoruichi interrupted, grinning widely. "You were hoping I'd show up topless weren't you, you little perv?" Ichigo screamed and turned blood red.

"_O-Of course not! And I wish you'd quite saying stuff like that!" _Urahara laughed as Ichigo fumed.

"Now then." He said turning to the Digidestined. "Everyone this is my good friend Yoruichi Shihoin." Yoruichi waved to the Digidestined.

"Nice to meet you." She looked back to Urahara. "So tell me Kisuke, what exactly are you up to?" Urahara gave everyone a sly smile.

"Would you like the long and detailed version or the short and simple version?"

"Short version please." Davis said. "I don't think my brain can handle the long version."

"Okay then." He said as he walked over, picked up the laptop and tapped the case with his cane. "This is my latest invention, a portable Senkaimon-or world penetration gate. It's not perfect but I'm sure that, if I combine it with your own portal technique, it'll easily open a pathway to your destination." Everyone stared at him as he finished explaining.

"You call that a short version?" Hiyori snarled at him.

"Yes." Urahara replied with a smile. "Would you like to hear the long one?"

"_Oh! That's it!" _Hiyori snapped and charged at him but Kensei and Rose caught her by the arms before she could attack him. _"Let go! Lemme at him!" _While they tried to clam her down Izzy walked over next to Urahara

"So you think we can combine this thing with the Digi-port?" He asked as he opened the case and examined the contents. Urahara nodded confidently.

"Of course. Just give me three hours and, I assure you, this rescue will be underway."

* * *

"Ken." A voice called as Ken regained consciousness. "Ken are you okay?" Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Wormon and Yolei leaning over him. Yolei smiled as his vision cleared.

"He's awake!" Ken groaned as he tried to lift himself up from the hard ground. Just as he reached a sitting position, however, a small girl slammed into him, knocking him back down and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ken!" She cried as Ken struggled to get back up. "I'm so happy you're okay! I've missed you _so _much!" Finally managing to sit back up, Ken immediately realized who was hugging him.

"R-Rosa?" The young Mexican Digidestined lifted her head and smiled at him through her tears. "What's going on? What're you doing here." Another voice chuckled.

"Pretty much the same thing you doin', mate." He looked up and saw that Derek, the Australian Digidestined, and Crabmon were there as well. "G'day. Welcome back to the wakin' world."

Ken looked around the room, spotting Michael and Willis from America, Mina from India and Catherine from Fance, along with their partners Betamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, DemiMeramon and Floramon, were there as well. They were all locked inside of a large prison cell straight out of the old west.

"What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"You passed out a little while after the Bakemon grabbed us." TK explained as he recovered. "I'm pretty sure we're in the Dark Ocean but beyond that I have no idea. Daemon took our Digivices and the Bakemon dragged us to the other side of this place and locked us in here. Willis and the others were just filling us in." Ken nodded in understanding.

"Still it begs the question; why are they capturing Digidestined in the first place?"

"For your Digivices." A voice said simply as the door opened. The prisoners turned and saw Ken's older brother step into the room. Despite seeing him earlier Ken was still shocked.

"Sam?" He said weakly as TK rose to his feet and glared at him.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Whoa! Take it easy." Willis said, moving between TK and Sam. "He's on our side. Ever since we were brought here Sam's been taking care of us, bringing us food and keeping us up-to-date with Daemon's plan." TK's face softened as he looked past Willis' head. Sam simply smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry for the scare back there but I had to keep my cover." His smile faded a little and he addressed the whole group. "Now listen up guys, I've got some big news. Daemon-"

"Wait!" Ken exclaimed, finally finding his voice. "H-How can you…How are you-"

"Alive?" Sam finished. Ken nodded and he let out a deep sigh. "I honestly have no idea Kenny-boy. One minute I'm blacking out in an ambulance and the next I'm here taking orders from Daemon. At first I tried to think of way to escape but when I realized he was targeting you guys, I figured I could be more useful on the inside." Ken listened intently and as he spoke any doubts he had were washed away. There was no mistake, his brother was alive.

"You know," Ken began as tears started forming in his eyes. "Mom and Dad will totally freak out when we get home." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to come up with a good way to break it to them." The was a brief silence as the brothers shared a moment. "Now then," Sam said, getting back to the business at hand. He looked to Willis and the others. "Have you guys brought them up to speed yet?" Michael shook his head.

"Not yet. We started telling TK and Yolei but Ken was out cold the whole time." Sam nodded and sat down.

"Alright, I'll give them the bare bones version." He looked at the group with and continued. "Daemon discovered a way to increase his power and his followers. He's using shards of metal called Core Fragments."

"Core Fragments?" Yolei asked.

"Yes. They're actual pieces of the Digital World's core. Each one has the potential in increase a Digimon's power ten-fold." Ken gasped at this but Sam continued. "However there is one problem. Daemon couldn't find a way to safely transfer their power to his men. Every time he tried he wound up destroying the recipient. Eventually his head researcher Datamon discovered a way to do it right." TK guessed the solution.

"Our Digivices." Sam nodded grimly.

"Bingo. Normally a Digivice allows a Digimon to digivolve by sharing energy with a human partner. But Datamon found a way to reset them to send energy from the Core Fragments to any Digimon. The process was slow but it worked, so Daemon started empowering his followers with the Fragments."

"Okay." Mina said after a short silence. "So what is going on now? What is the big news?" Sam remained quiet for a while but then smiled brightly.

"The other Digidestined are about to come and rescue you guys." Everyone did a double take.

"What?!" Yolei exclaimed. "How?!"

"I sabotaged the portal Daemon used to snatch you and Ken so it wouldn't completely close." He stood back up and picked up the handkerchief wrapped box he had brought with him. "It shouldn't take long for them to reopen the portal and show up here and I'm sure the people who helped them will be coming as well. Here," He opened the box revealing several cold-cut sandwiches and handed it to Ken. "Take these and eat up, you guys are going to need your strength soon." Everyone gave him a determined nod as Ken passed out the sandwiches.

"Thanks Sam." TK said gratefully. "We'll be ready." Sam nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll try to keep you updated if anything changes. Until then just sit tight and be patient." And with that he left.

Once outside the prison Sam let out a long sigh of relief and started toward his room.

"There you are." A voice called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around an spotted Lekismon coming from the opposite direction. "Lord Daemon requests your presence in Datamon's lab." Sam quickly let an arrogant smirk appear on his face.

"Well then," He said smugly as he walked toward her. "Let's not keep our lord waiting then." As he passed by Lekismon held out her arm, stopping him.

"Listen carefully." She said in a dangerous tone. "Lord Daemon may trust you but _I_ do not. If you give me any reason to believe you are a threat to him, I will break you in _half_." She lowered her arm and turned to leave. "Consider this a fair warning." Sam gulped and adjusted his glasses.

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"_Ahh! Damn that hurts!" _Musyamon cursed as Astamon tried to reset his broken arm.

"Quit whining and hold still!" Astamon yelled impatiently. "If you don't stop being such a baby I'm gonna tear the whole thing off!" This annoyed LadyDevimon to no end.

"Oh, be quiet Astamon. It's not like you did anything during the fight." Astamon snarled at her.

"Hey! If you've got something to say-"

"Enough!" Daemon bellowed. "Save your energy for the enemy." Astamon bowed his head slightly.

"My apologies my lord. But I'm quite certain I could've easily dealt with those fools if given the chance."

"Perhaps." Daemon mused. "However, I wasn't willing to take the risk. It is clear that we underestimated our enemies this time. A mistake we will not make again."

"I should hope not?" A new voice said in an amused tone. "Considering only half of you could return I'd say you were completely overwhelmed. So 'mistake' is quite an understatement." The survivors looked to the doorway and glared at the newcomer.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit with gold trim and buttons. A black cape with red lining flowed behind him and a red, winged mask, covered his eyes just below his blond hair.

"Myotismon." Astamon said distastefully. "And just where the hell were you?" The vampire Digimon simply grinned at him, showing off his fangs.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was attending to some important business."

"Sure if by 'business' you mean catchin' Z's." A taunting voice said as another figure entered the room. Myotismon turned and eyed the orange, sunglass wearing monkey-like Digimon behind him. "Admit it, you chickened out 'cause you still can handle the sunlight. Ain't that right ya pale-face prima donna?"

"Etemon," Myotismon began. "I'd advise you not to push your luck with me. Unless you'd like to join our fellow invalids."

"What was that?" Etemon said, taking an aggressive stance. "Them's fightin' words, comparin' the King to these runts. Put 'em up!

"Shut up!" LadyDevimon shouted. "Neither one of you even showed your faces during the battle so you've got no right to criticize us!" Myotismon shrugged arrogantly.

"What's to criticize? Our supposed 'elite' were pretty much decimated by a group of lowly humans. A perfectly understandable-"

"Those humans were anything but 'lowly.'" Sam interrupted as he and Lekismon entered the lab. Everyone turned to him as he continued his explanation. "They were Soul Reapers. Supernatural beings charged defending humans and escorting them to the afterlife after death. In the old tongue they were known as 'Shinigami,' 'Gods of Death.'" Etemon scoffed at him.

"And just how you know so much about 'em four-eyes?" Sam frowned and adjusted his glasses.

"As I'm sure Lord Daemon explained to all of you, I've been to and returned from the land of the dead."

"Eureka!" Datamon exclaimed ending the debate. "I've done it!" Astamon pushed pass him and examined the machine he was working on.

"What? What have you done now?" Datamon took his time resituating himself before responding.

"As I was saying I've finished integrating the three upgraded Digivices with the transfer machine. If I've done it correctly, which according to my calculations I did, we should be able to increase energy absorption from the Core Fragments by 200%!" Etemon grinned.

"Is that so?" He said moving beside his old enemy. "Well I gotta admit that's pretty impressive, you old bucket 'a bolts." With that he jumped up on the machine's small platform. "So what are you waitin' for chrome dome, juice me up already!"

"Well, I feel I should warn you." Datamon began carefully. "There is a slight chance, .003% to be precise, that the rapid increase in energy would result in an overload, destroying the subject." Etemon quickly leapt off the platform and backed away from it. "Either way, we need a volunteer to test the new calibrations." Lekismon stepped forward immediately.

"Lord Daemon, please allow me." Daemon looked at her for a second before turning back and responding.

"Very well." Lekismon bowed to her master and stepped onto the platform before nodding to Datamon. He nodded back and began typing on the small keyboard. He then reached under the control panel and pulled out a think piece of metal. It was about the size and shape of a small knife, and bright silver. Very carefully he inserted it into a small compartment on the panel's surface.

"Prepare yourself Lekismon." Datamon warned. "The experience will be far more intense than before." Lekismon nodded and brace herself as Datamon threw the final switch.

Instantly a powerful surge of energy rose up from the platform engulfing Lekismon. She groaned in pain as the Fragment's power entered her body. As her comrades looked on, the energy surrounding Lekismon turned from a light blue to a deep crimson as it intensified. Finally, unable to take the strain anymore, Lekismon let out an anguished scream of pain. At that exact moment the Core Fragment's power around her detonated.

Daemon and his men shielded their eyes from the explosion and when their vision cleared they saw that Lekismon, and the machine's platform, were concealed by a thick smoke. Cautiously Daemon stepped forward and looked deep into the smokescreen.

"Lekismon?" He said, a surprising trace of concern in his voice. "Can you hear me? Are you there Lekismon?"

"No, not anymore." A deep female voice responded. From the smoke emerged a taller version of Lekismon carrying a staff that ended with crescent shaped blade and a shield inscribed with a crescent moon. She immediately kneeled before Daemon. "I am now Crescemon and I vow my newfound powers to you my lord. Use them as you wish." Astamon and the others were left speechless at her transformation but Daemon chuckled heartily.

"Well said Crescemon, well said." He turned to the rest of his warriors with a gleeful look in his eye. "Step forth my loyal generals. Astamon have the Bakemon gather a few Ultimates from our army to join us." Astamon bowed and departed. "The rest of you, prepare to become gods!"

* * *

"So what happened to you?" Yoruichi asked Katsuda as he changed out of his burned and tattered shirt into a new one. "You look like something the cat dragged in." Katsuda glanced sideways at her.

"So I look like a dead bird hanging out of your mouth?" Her grin faltered a bit at his comeback.

"Ohh, someone's a little touchy today." She said with condescending tone. Katsuda growled at her.

"Why don't you come s little closer and I'll show you just how touchy I am." The two glared at each other for a while before breaking into a fit of laughter, much to the relief of the Digidestined who were sure that a fight would break out.

"Wow." Mimi said as she watched them. "Those to must be really close." Rose walked up behind her and smiled.

"That putting it mildly. Back in the day Yoruichi was Katsuda's direct superior but their relationship was more akin to siblings than officer and subordinate." He looked over at the two old friends. "That feeling always stayed with them, even when he transferred to another squad."

"That should do it!" Urahara exclaimed, pulling everyone's attention to him and Izzy. For the past two and a half hours they had been assembling what appeared to be a large doorway made of white plastic pipes. "How are thing on you end Mr. Izumi?"

"Almost done." Izzy replied as he worked on both his and Urahara's laptops. "There I've got it! All I need to do now is press 'Enter'"

"Excellent!" Urahara exclaimed happily. "However, please wait a moment before doing that," He looked back to the group assembled behind him. "There's something I need to say first."

"What now?" Davis asked roughly. "If the portal's ready what else is-_Ohh!" _The rest was lost as Hiyori smacked him with her sandal.

"Thank you Hiyori." Urahara said calmly. Hiyori scoffed as he continued. "Now then, even though the portal is capable of carrying all of you through it, I don't think it would be a good idea to do so."

"Why not?" Tai asked him.

"Well, Mr. Izumi needs to remain here to help monitor the gate and to be frank you are about to charge into the enemy's territory so we should assume that they will be much more dangerous there than they were here. Some of you should stay behind as backup should the mission turn sour." The Digi-crew thought about this for a moment before Kari and Gatomon stepped forward.

"That doesn't matter to us." She said confidently. "Gatomon and I are going to save them." Gatomon nodded and jumped up on her shoulder.

"And nothing's gonna stop us." Tai smiled and stepped up behind her with Agumon.

"We're going too."

"So am I." Matt added as he and Gabumon joined them.

"Hey what about us?!" Davis yelled as he and Veemon jumped forward. "You're not leavin' us behind."

"Alright then." Tai said before looking back to Mimi, Sora, Cody, and Joe. "Sorry guys but-"

"Don't worry about it," Joe cut him off. "We can hold down the fort until you guys get back." Shinji chuckled at this.

"I like your style kid." He glanced at rescue team. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on 'em for ya." Kari smiled at him.

"Thanks Shinji."

"Wait." Ichigo said as he stepped forward. "Let me come with you." This came as a surprise to everyone. "I won't lie and say I understand everything that's happened today but you guys came here asking for help and I'm not about to let you leave without it." Tai smiled and looked to the others who nodded. He turned back and held his hand out.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled back and shook his hand.

"Count me in to!" Katsuda said as he picked up his zanpakuto. "That robed freak ruined my favorite shirt and I'm owe him some payback." Gatomon laughed at this.

"Your 'favorite' shirt my tail. I've seen you use that thing as a dust rag."

"_That's beside the point!" _Katsuda snapped at her. "The point is I'm not about to let you guys have all the fun." Kari smiled at him as he joined them.

"Okay Urahara," She said brightly. "Whenever you're ready." Urahara nodded and looked back at Izzy who did the same.

"Okay." He began. "Here goes nothing!" He pressed the final key and within seconds the fragile-looking doorway began shaking as a cloud of dark blue energy began to flow into the portal. Kari watched closely as the energy merged together completely filling the frame before turning a brilliant white. When the light died down the interior of a gothic-looking castle had appeared within it. There was only one thing left to say.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)-**Special thanks to ZhaneX for helping me come up with this idea.

Jedi: Hey everyone! This is Jedielite. Kon's still out getting...(snort) Okay, Ishida turned him into a Southern Belle again and he's refusing to come out of his dressing room. So I'm flying solo today and I have a serious issue to discuss with you all. Recentlly it's come to my attention that this story is being read by many more Bleach fans than Digimon fans.

(The author realizes most of you like both but for the sake of this segment please play along.)

Jedi: This of course means that most of the Radio-Kon episodes have pretty much been pointless since it's mostly just common Bleach knowledge. So for the sake of fairness I'm handing the show over to someone else for a few chapters in order to make sure everyone understands the basics of both of these great shows. So for Kon this is Jedielite signing off. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for...

(ominous tone)

**Digimon Encyclopedia**

Gin: Hiya! Gin Ichimaru here. Startin' today I'm gonna be tellin' ya all about the World a' Digimon. Digimon start out as eggs called Digi-Eggs. Once they hatch they begin life in the Fresh stage. Soon after that they begin the process of Digivolution movin' into the In-Trainin' level an' then the Rookie level. After that things start gettin' interestin.' At a certain point a Rookie level Digimon becomes a Champion level Digimon. For most Digimon the process stops here but a few are able to go futher into the Ultimate level. And a very few a' those can go even further into the Mega level. One of the most fascinatin' things about this is ya never know who's gonna turn into what. Sometimes it pretty predictable...(beep)

(clip): Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon!(end clip)

Gin: An' sometimes it's a real suprise...(beep)

(clip): Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!(end clip)

Gin: (chuckle) Woah. Who'da thought that little kitten had it in her.

Gatomon: Hey!

Gin: (exclaimes)

Gatomon: I'm not that little! Besides if you think Angewomon's awesome just wait until you see my-(muffled speech)

Kari: Shh! Gatomon, it's too soon to tell anyone about that!

Gin: Ah! Keepin' secrets are ya.'

Kari: Yeah. Something like that.

Gin: What're the odds of you tellin' me about it?

Kari: About as good as you winning a staring contest.

Gin: (defeated) Well, ya don't have'ta be so mean about it.

(END)

P.S. I promise that that action will pick up starting next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Hey it's me again. Just a quick note I forgot to include one more Digidestined in the prison last chapter. It's fixed now and it didn't really affect the chapter but I just wanted everyone to know she was there. Anyway; Taeniaea, Chaos Blademaster, ZhaneX, rogue-scholar07, Light-of-Hope-07 thank you for my latest reviews.

**Ch. 17: Gatomon's New Claws**

As the portal closed behind them Kari and the others took their time examining their new surroundings. They had emerged in a large square stone room. It was fairly plain, the only outstanding features were a giant metal ring standing behind them, most likely Daemon's portal, and a set of iron doors in front of them.

"No guards." Ichigo said as he scanned the room. "That's kinda suspicious considering how important this thing is don't ya think?" Tai had to agree.

"Yeah, Daemon's no fool so why isn't there anyone here?"

"Does it really matter?" Davis asked while walking towards the door. "If we're trying to sneak in then less guards means less chance of getting spotted."

"True enough." Katsuda said as he and the others joined him. "But still, rule number one of entering enemy territory is to stay on guard and assume you're being watched." Kari nodded.

"He's right, for all we know there could be traps or cameras in the walls. So lets take it slow and stick together." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Katsuda and Davis then placed their hands on the large doors and, with a little help from Veemon on Davis' side, pushed them open. On the other side was a long hallway illuminated by many torches on the walls. It was obviously very long as no one in the group could see the end of it.

"So, who wants go first?" Katsuda said as he stared down the hall. When no one answered he sighed and started forward. "Well don't everyone volunteer at once."

"Look at it this way." Gatomon began. "If there's an ambush or traps waiting for us they'll get you first and then we can sneak by."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. "I feel _so_ much better now." Everyone chuckled quietly as they fell in step behind him.

Just as they left the room, however, a small section of the room's eastern wall slowly slid open revealing a Bakemon that had been hiding there.

"Intruders." It said quietly. "This is not good. I'd better inform Lord Daemon right away." It then carefully closed the door and hurried down the concealed passageway.

* * *

"Ah-ha-ha!" Astamon laughed as he relished his increased power. "This is incredible! I feel like I can tear the whole world apart!" Daemon chuckled at his second-in-command's revelry as he examined his newly empowered generals.

LadyDevimon, Myotismon and Etemon seemed to be enjoying their newfound power as well, albeit much more quietly. Joining their ranks was SkullMeramon, Okuwamon, the armored canine Cerberumon, and the swift weasel-like Kyukimon. All hand-picked for promotion by Astamon.

Aside from Crescemon, the only one to actually digivolve was Musyamon, who was now the ox-like Vajramon testing his new twin blades. This didn't concern him, however, as Sam and Datamon theorized that Champion level Digimon can't handle the strain of the Core Fragment's power and must digivolve in order to survive.

"Lord Daemon." Datamon said, interrupting his train of thought. "I've finished resetting the machine. If you're ready we can-" He was suddenly cut off as the laboratory door flew open and a out-of-breath Bakemon floated in.

"L-Lord Daemon…I-I saw…" It tried to speak between breaths but Daemon lifted his hand stopping him.

"Calm down Bakemon. Now, slowly, what do you have to tell us." The Bakemon took several deep breaths and finished.

"Several intruders appeared in the portal room. They're moving down the main corridor towards the castle as we speak." Etemon scoffed at this.

"Are you kiddin' me?" He asked as he stepped forward. "What kinda morons would-" A glance from Daemon silenced him.

"Do you really need to ask? It clear the Digidestined are more resourceful than expected. Datamon, Samuel."

"Yes, sir." Datamon said as he and Sam hurried over to another control console. With a few skillful keystrokes the section of wall above them opened up revealing a dozen TV monitors, each one showing a different section of the castle.

"There they are." Sam declared, pointing to one of the monitors. Sure enough the image it showed was Kari, Tai and the others walking down the torch-lit walkway. Crescemon examined them for a moment before turning her head.

"Vajramon, isn't that the boy who broke your arm?" She asked, pointing to Ichigo. Grunting in confusion Vajramon stepped closer and squinted his eyes at the image.

"Yeah that's him!" He exclaimed. "That little punk, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"Quiet." Daemon said roughly as he watched. "You'll get your chance. But first I what to see just what those 'Soul Reapers' are capable of. What is their current status." Sam adjusted his glasses as he typed.

"Provided they don't discover any of the secret passageways, the should emerge in the castle garden within ten minutes." Daemon nodded.

"Very well." He turned and addressed his elite. "We shall not be made fools of again. SkullMeramon, make your way to the garden and engage them. If you hurry you should arrive a few moments before they do." The Flame Digimon bowed deeply.

"As you command my lord."

"The rest of you, return to your battalions and-" He stopped himself, eyeing his generals and counting them mentally, one of them was missing. He sighed in frustration when he realized who it was. "Where's Myotismon?"

"Um, Lord Daemon?" Datamon said timidly. Daemon turned around and saw that he was pointing at one of the monitors. Much to the Demon Lord's annoyance the screen showed Myotismon strolling through one of the castle's many shortcuts with an arrogant look on his face. Daemon's eyes narrowed.

"That fool. What does he think he's doing?" Crescemon turned and started toward the lab's exit.

"I'll deal with him."

"No." Daemon said simply, stopping her instantly. "That won't be necessary." He turned to Datamon. "I want every move they make recorded and analyzed." The researcher nodded and began his work as Daemon turned his attention back to the monitor. "Let us see if his strength matches his arrogance."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kari and the others reached the end of the tunnel. Just ahead of them was a short staircase leading up to a set of cellar doors that, they assumed, would take them outside.

"No point waiting around." Katsuda said as he and Ichigo climbed the steps.

With the others close behind them Ichigo and Katsuda pushed the doors open and stepped out of the underground walkway.

They had emerged in an elaborate but decayed Japanese garden covered by a thin white mist. The walkway's doors doubled as the floor of a simple pavilion surrounded by a bed of dead, grey flowers and a simple stone path in front. To the left was a large, dry koi pond with a small shrine in the center. And on the right was a equally large Zen garden with most of the stones broken or toppled over.

As they stepped out of the pavilion they could see that the garden was surrounded by a high stone wall on all sides but anything beyond that was obscured by the mist. The only visible exit was an intimidating wooden gate at the other end of the path just barely visible through the mist. Despite the creepy atmosphere Davis couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha-ha! No guards here either." He said, starting towards the gate. "This is way too easy-Huh?" He was cut off when Ichigo held out his arm to stop him.

"We're not alone here." He said simply as Katsuda walked up next to him.

"You sense it too, huh?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Come on out!" He yelled as Kari and Gatomon joined them. "We already know you're here so there's no point in hiding!" After a few seconds of silence an amused, and hauntingly familiar, voice answered him.

"Very impressive Soul Reaper." The voice said, sending chills through the Digidestined. "I was hoping for a more dramatic entrance but I suppose this will do." With that the mist began to rise, slowly revealing a figure standing in front of the gate.

"No, not him." Tai began fearfully. As the figure stepped fully into view he felt his heart skip a beat. "It's Myotismon!"

Ichigo and Katsuda's eyes widened slightly while the others glared at him.

"So that's Myotismon huh?" Katsuda asked. "He's even uglier than Kari described." Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's him. And trust us this guy's a walking nightmare." Myotismon took this as a compliment.

"Why thank you. It has been a long time hasn't it?" He asked as he walked toward them. Gatomon jumped to the ground and hissed at him.

"Not nearly long enough you monster!" Her former master chuckled at her.

"Why Gatomon, is that all you can say after all we've been through together? And I have such fond memories of those days too." He laughed cruelly as Gatomon growled.

"Gatomon," Kari began softly. "Maybe you should let me-"

"No!" Gatomon shouted, cutting her off as she cracked her fingers. "He's mine." Kari looked at her partner for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Alright I understand. Just be careful." Gatomon nodded back and began walking towards Myotismon.

"Hey, wait a minute, Gatomon! You're not serious are you?!" Gabumon exclaimed when he realized what was happening. He looked at Ichigo and Katsuda. "Aren't you guys going to help her?"

"Nope." Ichigo said calmly. "She called it so this guy's all hers." Katsuda continued for him.

"Besides if we helped it wouldn't be a fair fight." Matt couldn't believe his ears.

"A 'fair fight!?' This is Myotismon we're talking about!" He turned to Kari. "Tell them Kari! Gatomon can't take on Myotismon by herself!" She looked back at him with a sad look on her face.

"It doesn't matter. Gatomon's been waiting a long time for a chance like this." Tai and the others seemed confused so she continued. "She's always regretted not being able to defeat him and avenge Wizardmon on her own. When she first digivolved she had to borrow energy from everyone else to win and even then she couldn't finish him completely. Now she has another chance and it wouldn't be right for us to take it from her." Tai understood what she meant but it still seemed crazy.

"Yeah but-" Kari chuckled, cutting him off.

"Relax. I'm not the only one who's gotten stronger." She said with a smile as she turned back towards Gatomon. "Just watch and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

By now the two combatants were standing only twenty feet apart and Myotismon was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"I must be seeing things." He said with a grin. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were actually planning to fight me." Gatomon simply glared back and moved into a fighting stance. "Well then, allow me to show you just what you're up against, my old friend." Suddenly a bright red aura appeared around him as he released powerful, sinister energy that overcame the rescue team. "Ha-ha-ha! So what do you think Gatomon, does my new power frighten you?" Gatomon remained silent and slowly lifted her paws in front of her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. This power stems from the Digital World itself so it is perfectly understandable that you are-"

"Are you done yet?" Gatomon interrupted as she clasped her paws together. "That voice of yours gets real annoying after a while." Myotismon's eyes widened in shock as a sudden wave of energy washed over him, shoving his own spiritual pressure back. "I think it's time," Her claws and gloves began glowing bright pink. "that someone shut you up once and for _all! Roar, Toraneko_!*"

She quickly spread her arms as her gloves unraveled into several dozen thin strands of energy that immediately began to swirl around her. They glowed brighter and brighter until Gatomon was completely hidden by a brilliant cyclone of energy.

_What's going on here? _Myotismon asked himself as he shielded himself from the wind with his cape. _How is it possible for _Gatomon_ to have this kind of power?_ His answer came quickly as the energy from Gatomon's release dispersed revealing a new figure standing in her place.

It appeared to be a human girl with medium length white hair and purple highlights. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with matching pants and had a pair of yellow, though stripped with red, fingerless gloves similar to Kari's. Her feet were bare and her finger and toenails were sharpened to a point. What gave her away, however, was the cat like ears on her head and the long tail behind her.

"So Myotismon," She began taking a few more steps. "what do you think of _my_ new power?" The vampiric Digimon stuttered for a moment but quickly regained his composure and chuckled.

"Well, you've certainly improved since I last saw you. However, whatever you've done to yourself, you're no match for me."

"You think so?" Gatomon said with a yawn. "Cause so far your 'talk them to death' technique; isn't really impressing me." Myotismon's grin faltered slightly at the insult.

"Very well." He began, pulling his cape in front of him. "I trust this will meet with you approval. **Grisly Wing!"** He flung open his cape and unleashed a swarm of black bats that swiftly surrounded Gatomon. "I was truly hoping to save you for last Gatomon but it seems that wasn't meant to be." His grin widened again. "Be sure to give my regards to Wizard-"

"Stop!" Gatomon shouted, cutting him off. "Don't you dare say that name." In the blink of an eye Gatomon vanished into thin air and every single one of Myotismon's bats were suddenly sliced in half.

_What!? _Myotismon thought in shock. _That's impossible! _His eyes darted left and right across the garden. _Where did she-_

"Where are you looking?" A voice asked from behind him.

Myotismon quickly spun around just in time for something solid to slam into his face. The force of the kick sent him tumbling through the zen garden and into one of the larger stones. As he struggled to get up he lifted his head and saw Gatomon standing on one foot with a satisfied smile. This was more than he could tolerate.

"_Wipe that look off your face!"_ He roared as he jumped to his feet and lifted his right arm over his head. _**"Crimson Lightning!"**_ He swung his arm forward, summoning a bright red whip of pure energy aimed towards his enemy.

Just before the whip made contact Gatomon lifted her arm, caught it in her gloved hand and wrapped it around her arm. While Myotismon looked on in shock Gatomon smiled a little wider and grabbed it with her other hand. Giving the whip a firm tug she lifted Myotismon off the ground and over her head before crashing him into the ground behind her.

"Get over here!" She shouted, pulling on the whip again and jerking Myotismon towards her. Just as he passed by she turned to the side and drove her fist into his face, sending him flying into the near wall.

Groaning in pain Myotismon fell to his knees and coughed up a bit of blood. With a savage growl he pushed against the ground, forcing himself to his feet, and charged toward Gatomon.

"_YOU LITTLE INSECT!!" _He bellowed as he raised his fist. Gatomon calmly shifted into a boxing-like stance and exhaled gently.

"Lightning Paw." She instantly disappeared again. Before Myotismon could react he felt something move swiftly past his head followed by countless fist-sized impacts all over his body. Shakily, he turned his head and saw Gatomon standing only a few feet behind him.

"_Y-You bi-" _Before he could finish he collapsed to the ground, violently coughing up blood.

"Get up!" Gatomon shouted as he choked. "On you feet, I'm no where near done with you."

* * *

While the battle raged the three other Digidestined and their partners were awestruck by what they were seeing.

"W-Wow." Tai said, breaking the stunned silence. "Is that really Gatomon?" Kari smiled proudly at the question.

"Sure is. Told ya you'd be surprised." Tai nodded mindlessly as the others snapped back to their senses.

"But how?" Matt asked. "How did she do that?"

"Well," Kari began slowly. "I didn't realize it at first but when I became a Soul Reaper, Gatomon started absorbing some of my spirit energy through my Digivice. Soon she was able to see ghosts and Hollows and started developing her own powers." Katsuda continued for her.

"After Kari started training with us Gatomon's power started getting too strong for her to control. Once we figured out what was happening Hachi started working with her and taught her how the seal the excess energy in her gloves, turning them into makeshift zanpakuto. And that," He pointed towards the battle. "is the result."

"Awesome." Davis said quietly. Kari chuckled softly.

"If you think that's something, just wait 'till she gets mad."

* * *

"Ugh!" Myotismon grunted as he fell to the ground again. He rolled painfully onto his stomach and glared at Gatomon as she dusted her hands.

"Look at you," She began spitefully. "All that bragging and so far you haven't even touched me. That mouth of yours always was too big for you." Myotismon growled as she began laughing at him.

"Who do you think you are?" He said deeply as he forced himself back up. "I've been fairly patient with you up until now but I will not allow a low-class beast like you to talk to me like that." He stood straight up and spread his arms wide. "Let me show you something, the ultimate power granted to me by the Core Fragments!" Suddenly Myotismon's cape sprang to life and glowed red before spitting in half and forming into the pair of demonic wings.

_Core Fragments? _Gatomon thought as she watched. _What are- _She was cut off when Myotismon spiritual pressure spiked again. She flashed stepped several feet back as he screamed…

"_Bleed her dry! Tepes!**"_ Instantly his caped wrapped itself around him and grew into a crimson sphere of energy. It continued growing and expanding until it was five times bigger than when it started. Once it stopped growing several cracks appeared on the sphere and began spreading across it's surface. It then shattered like a glass statue revealing the gigantic white armored creature that had formed within it. It's thick purple wings slowly folded behind him as he turned his gazed to Gatomon and smiled.

"He digivolved." She said in a daze. "But how did he-" She stopped short as MaloMyotismon held his hands out towards her.

"**Crimson Mist!" **Twin streams of bright red mist erupted from his hands and completely engulfed Gatomon before she could react. _"Rah-ha-ha! So what do you think _now_ Gatomon!? Thanks to the digivices we stole I can call upon the Core Fragment's powers and digivolve to this form_ _whenever I please! How could _you_ ever hope to match that kind of power!?" _

"Easy." A voice replied. MaloMyotismon looked to his right and saw Gatomon perched on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit me." The Demon Lord growled and tried to swat her off but Gatomon simply flash stepped away, reappearing atop the koi pond's shrine. He growled at her but quickly shifted into an amused smirk.

"You_ may be too fast for me," _He began as the living cannons on his shoulders opened their mouths. "_but what about _them_?" _He suddenly turned towards Kari and the others. Gatomon gasped in shock.

"_No!" _She exclaimed as she leapt off of the shrine.

"**Pandemonium Flame!" **MaloMyotismon shouted, releasing twin beams of concentrated fire towards them. The group braced themselves as the beams struck, creating a tremendous explosion. He allowed himself a satisfied chuckle as the flames from his attack died down. "_I'll admit it took much more effort than I expected, but in the end the result was the same." _

When the smoke cleared, however, he saw a large white dome in place of his targets. As MaloMyotismon looked on in confusion the dome began to separate into eight shining wings, made of pure energy. The wings opened wide revealing the unscathed rescue team then shrunk down and disappeared behind the back of a new, yet very recognizable figure. Agumon was the first to lift his jaw off the floor.

"An-Angewomon!?" The Archangel smiled at him and began walking back toward her opponent. She looked almost exactly the same as before except the pink boa she usually carried was missing, along with her choker and helmet, allowing a few stands of hair to fall between her blue eyes. Katsuda smiled as she walked by.

"Cut it a little close back there, huh?" Angewomon turned her head and smiled back.

"Only a little bit." With that she turned back to MaloMyotismon and hardened her gaze. "Don't let this form fool you. If you're expecting me to offer you forgiveness in exchange for your surrender, you will be disappointed." The demonic Mega snarled at her.

"_SILENCE!" _He roared, charging towards her with his arm raised. _"With this power I will destroy that fool Daemon! Then conquer this and every other world! I do not need absolution from the likes of YOU!" _

Angewomon remained perfectly still as he swung his arm at her with all his strength. Just before the impact she gingerly lifted her hand and blocked the attack, her arm barely moving an inch from the impact. As his eyes widened Angewomon leapt forward, spinning around once and drove her foot into his midsection.

MaloMyotismon felt the impact lift him several feet off the ground before he crashed back down on his hands and knees. Trying to ignore the pain he lifted his head and spotted Angewomon as she lifted her left hand and pointed it at his head.

"Farewell." She said as the wings on her glove extended. "If you have any sense," Her wings reappeared and opened wide behind her. "this time you will _stay_ gone."

With that she placed her right hand on her wrist as a tiny white energy ball appeared on her fingertip. Streams of energy from her wings began flowing into it as she slowly pulled back the transparent bow string.

"Celestial Arrow." She released the string causing the energy to vanish for a split-second before unleashing an immense beam of white energy that completely obliterated half MaloMyotismon's body. As the rest of the Demon Lord shattered into data Angewomon allowed her wings to fade away and turned back to her comrades. As she walked back she did her best to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

_It's finished now. _She said silently as she looked into the sky and smiled. _Were you watching, Wizardmon? _Suddenly her legs began to shake. After a few stumbling steps she fell forward into a pair of arms.

"Got ya." Kari said softly as she helped her into a sitting position. The others gathered around her as her vision began to blur.

"Nice going." Katsuda told her. "But you were a little off center with that kick." She managed a slight smile despite her exhaustion.

"Oh, shut…up." Her head slumped against Kari's shoulder as her body glowed bright pink and shrank back down. A moment later the pink aura faded away revealing Gatomon sleeping soundly in Kari's arms.

"Is she alright?" Agumon asked in a worried tone. Kari nodded and stood up.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest for a little while."

"Look." Tai said as Myotismon's mist finished clearing. Everyone looked up and saw a very large and intimidating Japanese-style castle beyond the gate.

"I guess that's our next stop." Katsuda said after a few seconds. He sighed as he scratched his head. "Man, why can't bad guys ever live somewhere pleasant?" Everyone laughed a little as they started toward the gate. All except for Ichigo who seemed to have something on his mind.

_That guy's spiritual pressure_, Ichigo began mentally. _I've felt it somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it. _

* * *

Back in Datamon's lab Sam chuckled quietly as he watched the monitor.

"It seems you prediction about Myotismon's loyalties was correct." Daemon scoffed at this.

"Still, I was hoping to keep him around at least until our plan was complete. Such a waste." Datamon began laughing.

"Oh, dear me." He said gleefully as he checked his data. "It seems I forgot to reset the machine when Myotismon was on it. By my calculation he barely absorbed 10% of the Fragment's energy." Daemon turned to him and faked a stern look.

"That's quite a big error Datamon. I trust you'll be more careful in the future." As the two Digimon laughed Sam adjusted his glasses, deep in thought.

_That's not much to celebrate. That still means the cat Digimon was more powerful than a high-class Mega. And that transformation, _He tapped a few keys and replayed Gatomon's release. _It's different than digivolution. In fact I'd say it was more like an arrancar's _resurreccion*. A smile slowly curled onto his lips. _Your new friends are pretty interesting, Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

(ominous tone)

**Digimon Encyclopedia**

Gin: Yo! Today we're discussin' two variations of digivolution. First up is Armor Digivolvin.' By usin' a special metal Digi-Egg certain Rookie-level Digimon can digivolve into powerful, armored Digimon similar to a Champion. Interestin'ly this is the only type of Digivolvin' that requires a command from a human partner. Have a look…(beep)

(clip):Davis: Digi-Armor, Energize!

Veemon: Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage.(end clip)

Gin: Next is DNA digivolution. This is when two Champion-level Digimon combine together into a whole new, Ultimate-level Digimon. (beep)

(clip): ExVeemon…

Stingmon: Stingmon!

Together: DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon! (end clip)

Gin: That's all for today. See ya-huh? Oh, looks like we got a caller, I didn't even know this show took calls. (beep) Your on the air, what's yer question caller.

Izzy: (over phone) Yeah, I was just wondering why are you the one doing this show and how do you know so much about Digimon anyway?

Gin: What'zat? (crumpling papers) Sorry, I couldn't hear, must be a bad signal. (stops) Phew, next time I'm gettin' someone to screen the calls for me.

Izzy: I'm still here.

Gin: (quickly) See ya next time.

* * *

*Toraneko-Japanese for Wildcat.

**Tepes-as in Vlad Tepes, the Transylvanian noble that inspired the vampire Bram Stoker's Dracula.

*Resurreccion-An Arrancar's zanpakuto release. This will be explained further in a future Radio-Kon segment.

Oh, and before anyone asks, everything I do will eventually make sense. Just be patient and try to follow the clues. Thanks for reading


	18. Chapter 18

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Alright after a bit of a dry spell I got my muse back and I'm ready to continue. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a while since school's getting ready to start up again. Now then, thank you for reviewing Light-of-Hope-07, rouge-scholar07, ZhaneX, Taeniaea, Ovan56, ARCtheElite and Bronx Shogun.

**Disclaimer: **Clue is owned by Hasbro toys...You'll see ;)

**Chapter 18: Rematch **

As Kari and the others passed through the main gate they were surprised at how underwhelming the castle looked up close. The building they saw from the garden was a large five-story pagoda built directly into the mountain behind it. Several tiles were missing from each floor's roof and the walls were covered by grey moss. Between the pagoda and the surrounding wall was half a dozen smaller buildings that may have once been barracks. Now, however, half of them had collapsed and the rest looked like they could fall at anytime.

As they walked toward the main building Matt' found himself staring at Ichigo's zanpakuto, which was attached to his back by a small red chain. Unlike Kari's or Katsuda's, which were shaped like normal katanas, Ichigo's sword was shaped more like a oversized cleaver. It also had no guard or grip, both these and the sheath were replaced by a white cloth wrapped around the grip and the blade. Finally his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey, Ichigo, I was wondering how come your sword is so much bigger than theirs?" He asked pointing to Kari and Katsuda. Tai, Davis and the Digimon turned to him as well as he scratched his head.

"It's kinda complicated but…" He paused for a second, searching for a way to explain. "Well, you already know that our zanpakuto can transform on command right?" They nodded. "Well, my sword, Zangetsu, stays in it's transformed state all the time so I don't have to release it in order to use it's powers."

"Awesome!" Davis exclaimed. "Does that mean it's a lot stronger than theirs?" Ichigo tried to answer but Katsuda cut him off bluntly.

"It means he can't control his spirit energy."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. Katsuda ignored him as Kari continued his explanation.

"But it also means his spirit energy's so strong and he has so much of it he can't seal it into a smaller shape."

"Oh, I get it." Davis said confidently, even though he didn't understand a thing she said.

Ichigo growled quietly as they started up the stairs to the pagoda.

_Was that a compliment or an insult?_

* * *

Daemon watched intently as the Digidestined neared the front doorway of his fortress. This was of little concern as the pagoda itself was merely an elaborate entrance, the true depths of the castle built deep into the mountain.

"Well," The Demon Lord began, looking to Sam and Datamon. "Have you discovered anything of interest?" Datamon flinched slightly at the question.

"Um, w-well you see…the thing is…"

"Datamon," Sam said sharply cutting off Datamon's stuttering. "Why don't you take a break for a while."

"What!? But I-"

"That's a good idea." Daemon interrupted. "Go and tell Vajramon to wait for our guests on the pagoda's top floor. That should make him happy." Datamon tried to protest but sighed in defeat.

"As you wish my lord." He gave a slight bow a scuttled out of the lab.

Once the door closed Daemon turned back to Sam, who had removed his glasses.

"Now what do you have to say that you didn't want Datamon to hear?" Sam turned around, leaning against the control panel, with his eyes closed.

"That cat, Gatomon, was somehow able to obtain an immense amount of spirit energy."

"That's hardly surprising. Her human partner is a Soul Reaper, she clearly got her power from her the same way my men and I did from the Shards."

"Not quite." Sam said grimly. "While the Shards give your kind great power and the ability to digivolve at will, her power was something completely different. She remained at her current level but transformed into a semi-human state with power far beyond it." He sighed quietly as Daemon took all of this in. "But whatever it was her power seems to be limited so she shouldn't be much of a threat, at least to us." Daemon nodded in understanding.

"So Myotismon's idiocy tuned out to be quite helpful. Still, your plan has become much more complicated than expected." Sam let out a short laugh and turned his bright yellow eyes toward Daemon.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting your troops to face Soul Reapers, let alone Kurosaki, so soon but in the end it may have been of the best. Now that they've absorbed even more power from the Shards they should be able to fight on even ground with the captain-class."

"'Should' being the operative word.." Daemon said as he looked back to the monitors. "According to you we have yet to see _any_ Soul Reapers fight at their maximum capabilities."

"True." Sam said, replacing his glasses and turning around. "So let's see if Vajramon can change that." Daemon chuckled quietly as he watched.

* * *

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. _Tai thought irritably as the group began climbing the pagoda's fourth floor staircase. Thus far they had yet to encounter anything of interest. Between the lack of guards, or any other form of life, and any furniture there was no sign that the building had any purpose.

Admittedly, the interior was fairly decent compared to the outside of the building. Each floor was about the size of tennis court with deceptively high ceilings and walls adorned with several grey oil paintings. Each room was also dimly lit by small paper lanterns hanging on the wall. Davis moaned quietly as they neared the top of stairs.

"This is _so_ boring. You'd think with all the explosions back there the bad guy's would be all over-_Ahh!" _He cried out when one of the steps collapsed beneath his foot. Kari sighed as Tai and Ichigo helped him pull his foot loose.

"Davis, we should focus on rescuing TK and the others not looking for someone to fight." Davis blushed a little as they continued upwards so Veemon decided to try to cheer him up.

"Maybe they're scared." He suggested. "After all Gatomon just took Myotismon down all by herself so they probably figured out that they don't stand a chance against us." Katsuda smirked evilly at him.

"Or maybe they'll wait until we get to the top then blow the whole place up." The others glared at him as he chuckled. "Or maybe not." Gatomon mumbled a bit in her sleep.

"Idiot." Everyone laughed while Katsuda rolled his eyes.

_That's not fair, what's the fun of arguing if she doesn't even have to be awake. _

"We're almost there." Gabumon announced. The laughter died out as they climbed the last few steps, and prepared for the worst. Once they reached to top they were surprised to see…absolutely nothing. Unlike the other floors this room was completely bare, down to the lanterns and paintings, if not for the hole in the ceiling the room would be pitch dark.

"Well, this is kind of anticlimactic." Katsuda mused as the group searched the room. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what's the point of having something like this if you just let it go to waste?"

_Knock, knock._

Everyone turned to Ichigo and saw that he was walking along the back wall, knocking on random spots.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked. Ichigo glanced back at him but continued along the wall.

"I was thinking, places like this are built for royalty right? So I figured there might be a secret door or something."

"I don't know that sounds kind of cliché to me." Ichigo came to a stop and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I still think-" He was cut short when a sword suddenly burst out of the wall and slashed at him. He jumped out of the way just in time and landed next to the others as a rough voice spoke through the hole the sword made.

"Darn, I missed." With that a large section of the wall slid open revealing hidden passage way and a large, armored, ox-like Digimon with four legs and two arms. "Usually I consider myself above sneak attacks but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to take your head, boy." He pointed his sword at Ichigo who looked back at him in confusion.

"Uh, do I know you?" Vajramon smiled wickedly at him.

"My apologies, we were never properly introduced were we? I am Vajramon, thanks the power of the Core Fragments I digivolved from Musyamon." This made Ichigo even more confused.

"You did what, thanks to the what?" Vajramon growled in annoyance as Matt tried to explain.

"He means that he's the same guy you fought back in the real world."

"Seriously?!" Ichigo exclaimed taking another look at Vajramon. "Dude, what the heck happened to you!?"

"_Oh, Come on!!" _Vajramon screamed in frustration. _"I just finished explaining it to you! Are you mocking me or are you really that stupid!?" _Now it was Ichigo's turn to get annoyed.

"Hey, now that was uncalled for." He said as he gripped Zangetsu, the cloth wrapping unraveling on it's own, and held his other hand behind his back. "You don't have to get your panties in a twist over a simple mistake, Bessie." He gave a few quick hand signals to Kari and Katsuda who smiled as Vajramon growled.

"_Bessie?"_ He said quietly as he drew his other sword. "You little snot, _you're dead!"_ He charged at Ichigo who leapt forward and swung his sword at him. Vajramon crossed his swords and blocked Ichigo's attack.

"Get moving!" Ichigo yelled, pushing against his opponent's blades. Confused Vajramon glanced to his right and spotted Kari and the others run past him into the passageway. He growled deeply realizing he'd been tricked but quickly smiled again.

"Pretty clever." Both of them broke the lock and jumped backwards. "But no matter, you're the one I wanted to fight, anyway. Once I finish you I can take my time hunting down your friends." Ichigo smiled back at him as they both released their spiritual pressures.

"Fine by me. I've been wondering about something and maybe now I can get some answers." He held his sword up in front of him. "And, by the way, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Vajramon nodded at the introduction.

"It's a pleasure." Frowning now, Ichigo and Vajramon inched toward each other a few times before jumping forward to attack again.

* * *

"Ha-ha! I can't believe he fell for that!" Davis laughed as the group ran through the stone passageway. "He may not look it but Ichigo's pretty smart!" Everyone had to agree but something still bothered Tai.

"Hey, is this really okay?" He asked Katsuda as they ran. "I know you guys are strong but what if he get hurt or needs help?"

"Ichigo can handle himself. Besides if our first priority is finding your friends we can't afford to waste time with everyone we come across." Everyone slowed to a walk, seeing that they weren't being chased.

"I know that." Tai said quietly. "But back in the Real World he at least had back-up and Gatomon had us when she fought Myotismon. What if he-" Kari touched his shoulder cutting him off and smiling at him.

"I wouldn't worry, there's no way Ichigo will lose."

* * *

"_Hrahh!" _Vajramon yelled as he stabbed at Ichigo. Ichigo bounced to the side and slashed at Vajramon who blocked with his second blade and swung at him with the first again. Ichigo jumped several feet backwards and lifted his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He swung at Vajramon unleashing the powerful energy wave as Vajramon crossed his swords in front of him.

"**Deva Blade!"** He swiftly uncrossed his swords firing a similar X-shaped attack at Ichigo. The two attacks collided between them, resulting in a powerful explosion.

As the smoke cleared Vajramon saw that Ichigo had disappeared and began scanning the room for him. He didn't have to look for long as Ichigo suddenly appeared behind him and raised Zangetsu for another attack. Vajramon smirked.

"Too slow." He said, glancing back at him. He then lifted his back legs and thrust them at Ichigo.

Seeing the kick coming Ichigo turned his sword and blocked. The force of the blow, however, sent him flying into the wall. Before he could recover Vajramon spun around, planted one of his sword in the floor and shouted…

"**Terra Blade!"** He then snapped his sword forward sending an energy beam at Ichigo along the ground. Fortunately, Ichigo saw the blast coming and rolled away just before it hit. "Something wrong?" He asked smugly as he lowered is blade. "Back in the Human World you were much faster than this." Ichigo scowled at him as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just been a while since I fought against someone who used two weapons." He thought back to his battles with Ikkaku, who used both his sword and sheath to fight, and the arrancar that could summon energy blades from his fingertips. He cracked his neck at the thought. "I'm also a bit distracted by your spiritual pressure."

"My what?" Vajramon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see your power feels exactly like that vampire guy's but I feel like I've sensed it somewhere before that."

"That doesn't make any sense." Vajramon said, shrugging his shoulders. "This 'spiritual pressure' is something only beings such as you posses, correct? We Digimon, who are born of data, have no need of such a thing. Whatever you're sensing must be the power I received from the Core Fragments."

"Is that so." Ichigo said thoughtfully. _So he doesn't know anything about sprit energy, yet he has so much and can use it too? He's either lying or being lied to. _"Alright then let me ask you this, these 'Core Fragment' things, what do they look like?" Vajramon growled impatiently.

"That is none of your business, boy!" He pointed one sword at Ichigo and held the other out on his side. "I'm here to kill you not to _enlighten you!"_

He charged at Ichigo, who raised his sword and blocked his first thrust but Vajramon slammed his second sword into his first, pushing Ichigo to the side. Turning quickly Vajramon continued assaulting Ichigo with several rapid slashes and stabs forcing him to retreat as he blocked. Finally a powerful upward swing knocked Ichigo off balance.

"Got you," Vajramon said with a grin as he leveled his other sword at Ichigo. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." He trust his sword at Ichigo but, despite the sudden look of shock on his face, he was able to flash step before being impaled. With a scoff Vajramon straightened and turned his head, spotting Ichigo a few feet behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Just one more question." He said as Vajramon turned around. "The Core Fragments, are they pieces of metal, each one about a foot long and silver-colored?" Vajramon's eyes widened.

"H-How can you possibly know that?"

"I thought so." Ichigo said darkly as he lifted his sword again. "Sorry but if I'm right about this, it means I can't waste my time here anymore."

"Waste your time?' What are you-" He stopped short when Ichigo dashed towards him, jumped into the air and swung his sword down at him. Vajramon quickly crossed his swords to block his attack but he felt the floor splinter beneath his feet from the force of the impact. He gritted his teeth as Ichigo dropped to the ground and locked eyes with him.

"This is what I mean." Ichigo said as he tightened his grip. "Getsuga Tensho!" Before Vajramon could react the powerful energy blade erupted from Ichigo's sword, sending him skidding backwards as he pushed against it.

_Damn it!_ The cursed to himself. _He can do this without even swinging his sword!? Well, it won't work on me again!_

"_**Deva Blade!!" **_He roared as he swung his arms out, unleashing his own attack and canceling out Ichigo's. Before he could counter attack a flash of orange pulled his gaze downwards. He saw that Ichigo was only a few feet away, his zanpakuto held low at his side.

"It's over!" Ichigo cried, swinging his sword upwards, slicing off Vajramon's chest plate and carving a deep gash from his left hip to his right shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound, quickly forming a puddle on the floor, while Vajramon struggled to breathe.

Groaning in pain Vajramon felt his legs give out and plunged his swords into the floor to stay on his feet. Shakily, he lifted his head and saw that Ichigo had turned and stared walking toward the exit.

"_St-Stop! Where are you-" _He coughed up some blood before he could finish. _"Where are you going!? We're not finished yet!" _Ichigo stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Give it up. You can't even lift you swords anymore. This battle's over." Vajramon growled savagely.

"_N-No! It's not over." _He pulled his swords loose and took a few, unsteady steps towards Ichigo. _"It's not…It's not over…IT'S NOT OVER YET YOU BASTARD!!" _He held out his blades at his sides as a sudden, powerful wind came from nowhere, forming a small tornado around his feet. "_Sange! Kusanagi*!"_ The twister suddenly grew much larger, covering Vajramon from head to toe as powerful waves of spirit energy radiated from him.

"It's the same as before." Ichigo said to himself, recalling Myotismon's transformation, as the turned back to his enemy. "What's he gonna turn into?"

His answer came quickly as the cyclone suddenly dissipated, exposing the hulking form it had concealed. Vajramon's new form was that of a large samurai clad in gold armor and a tattered red cape. Like before he wielded two swords, in his left was a normal katana but in his left was and enormous gold zanbato nearly as long as he was tall. Instead of legs, however, his lower body was replaced by demonic looking horse attached to his waist.

"I suppose _re_-introductions are in order." He said while a stunned Ichigo looked on. "I am now Zanbamon." He lifted his giant blade over his head. "It was nice _knowing you!" _

Reacting rather than thinking Ichigo jumped into the air just as Zanbamon brought down his sword, obliterating the floor beneath it and leaving a immense hole in the center of the room. Ichigo landed heavily on the other side of the newly formed crater and locked eyes with Zanbamon as he shouldered his sword and smiled at him.

"So what do you think now kid? You still think you can compete with me? I'm five times stronger than I was before."

"Five times huh?" Ichigo asked, his trademark scowl on his face, as his gripped Zangetsu with both hands and pointed it towards Zanbamon. "If that's the case I'll just have to become _ten_ times stronger." Zanbamon's smile vanished.

"Ten times!? How can-"

"And by the way," Ichigo interrupted as his spiritual pressure began to skyrocket and a strange black energy began surging around him. "you wouldn't last five minutes against Kenpachi."

_What is this? _Zanbamon thought as he looked on. _I…I can feel his power. It's all around me, and it's so dense it feels like I'm swimming in it. At this rate he-_ Ichigo cut him off when he shouted…

"**Ban-kai!" **Suddenly Ichigo was completely engulfed by an explosion of black energy.

As the smoke and lingering energy faded away Zanbamon saw that Ichigo's sword and clothing had completely changed. His zanpakuto was now shaped like a normal katana sword, though it was pure black and had a short length of chain coming out of the grip. In place of his robe Ichigo wore a black, long sleeved coat with a red lining that reached down to his feet.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He said roughly, holding his new sword in one hand and leveling it at Zanbamon. The powerful Mega practically screamed at the sudden reversal.

"_Rrr, you little worm! Go ahead it won't make any difference!"_ He held up his katana and swiftly traced an X in the air with it._**"Cross Slash!" **_With a third, horizontal, slash he launched a shockwave, almost identical to his Deva Blade attack, towards Ichigo.

Narrowing his gaze Ichigo bounced to the side, easily evading the attack, and charged forward with blinding speed. Zanbamon lifted his small blade again to slash at him but Ichigo simply flicked his wrist and sliced the sword in half. Tossing his broken sword aside Zanbamon gripped his giant blade with both hands and slashed at Ichigo, hitting nothing but air.

"Over here." Ichigo's voice called. Glancing above him Zanbamon barely had time to lift his gold blade before Ichigo dropped down and slammed his sword into it, forcing him several feet backwards. As soon as he landed Ichigo lowered his sword to his side, a black aura appearing around it. "Getsuga Tensho!" He cried swinging it forward and unleashing an immense black and red energy blade.

Again Zanbamon blocked with his zanbato but the black energy was so powerful it incinerated his horse body's head and sent him flying through the pagoda's wall into the outside air. Still struggling against it Zanbamon's eyes widened in shock when he saw Ichigo appear right in front of him and fire a second black Getsuga on top of the first one.

Ichigo watched as his attacks drove Zanbamon down to the ground and into one of the still standing buildings at the foot of the pagoda. As the dust settled Ichigo slowly dropped down to the ground and surveyed the damage, wanting to make sure he was finished this time. After a few seconds of silence Ichigo nodded and glanced back to the pagoda.

_I'd better hurry. If he_ _really is behind this, it's going to take everything we've got to stop him._ With that the turned and started walking back to the building.

After only three steps, however, the wreckage behind him exploded as Zanbamon's bloody and broken form burst out of it and flew at Ichigo.

"_DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, KUROSAKI!!" _He bellowed as he lunged his giant blade at a stunned Ichigo. _**"FOCAL BLADE!!" **_A small but powerful cyclone began circling the sword. With no time to dodge Ichigo held up his own in defense but the force of the attack sent him flying backwards into the pagoda's bottom floor. Only seconds later the rest of the tower began shaking violently before finally crashing down on top of him.

Breathing heavily Zanbamon lowered his sword and tried to savor his victory. Two of his legs were broken, his armor was shattered, and he was covered in burns and lacerations but…

"I…won…" He panted, a grin crawling on his face. "Heh…ha-ha…HAA-HAA-HA! How's that you little punk?! What so you have to say now?! I told you didn't I, you could never hope to-" He stopped short when Ichigo's spiritual pressure flared up again. This time, however, it was much heavier and much more intimidating.

To his horror Zanbamon watched as wave of black energy erupted from the demolished pagoda, sending pieces of rubble flying everywhere. Standing there in the center of the ruin, staring daggers at Zanbamon, was Ichigo. Covering his face was a terrible skull-white mask, the left side covered with deep red markings.

"S-So," Zanbamon began, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "You still had an ace up your sleeve did you?" He held up his golden sword and took a stance. "What's this one called?" Ichigo let out ragged, hiss-like, breath before answering.

"_Sorry, Zanbamon." _He said, his voice distorted by the mask. _"I don't have time to explain."_ With that vanished from Zanbamon's sight, the wreckage exploding from his incredible speed, and suddenly reappeared right in front him. Zanbamon couldn't even move his sword an inch before Ichigo swung his sword and unleashed a massive Getsuga Tensho right on top of him.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw that his attack had rendered both Zanbamon, and half the courtyard, to nothing but scorched earth.

"_D-Dammit." _Ichigo cursed under his breath as cracks began to appear on his mask. A second later the mask shattered and his legs began to shake. The damage from Zanbamon's final attack plus the fatigue from his amateur hollowfication was almost more than he could take. Gripping his ribs Ichigo forced himself to turn around and look up at where the pagoda's top floor used to be. A tiny smirk crawled on his face when he saw that the passage Kari and the others took was still visible in the mountainside.

He was tempted to drop to the ground and rest a while but he knew he couldn't. Doing his best to ignore the pain he started towards the demolished tower. Despite this he only made it a few feet before falling to his knees.

"Ten minutes." He said to himself as he caught his breath. "Even if I tell the others what I found out, it won't do them any good if I'm too tired to help them fight." He growled quietly, both at his exhaustion and at the person he now knew was behind everthing. "You won't get away this time."

* * *

(ominous tone)

**Digimon Encyclopedia**

Gin: Well, folks, today's gonna be our last segment and we're goin' out with a bang. Today's topic is-

(Phone rings)

Gin: Ahem, as I was sayin' today-

(Phone rings)

Gin: Hey, are you gonna get that or what?

Nel: Get what?

(Phone rings)

Dondochakka: I think he means the phone, don'tcha know.

Nel: Ya think tho?

Pesche: It's possible. I mean isn't that what he hired us to-

Gin: Yes, I mean the phone! Would you just answer it please!

Nel: Okay, okay. Ya don't gotta be tho mean ya know. (click) Hello…Yeth…Yeth…Uh-huh…Okay Nel'll let him know buh-bye. (click)

(silence)

Gin: Well?

Nel: Well, what?

Gin: Who was it?

Nel: Uhhh…

Pesche: Ooh-ooh, I know! I know!

Gin: But you didn't even-

Pesche: It was Colonel Mustard in the Dining Room!

Dondochakka: With the candlestick, don'tcha know!

Nel: Yeah, that'th it!

(Crickets chirping)

Gin: I meant who was it on the phone.

All three: Ohhhhh….

Pesche: You gotta be more specific.

Gin: Whatever, now who was it?

Nel: Umm…Oh yeah! Aizen-thama thays you gotta go back to Las Noches. He'th planning' thomthin' big and he need you back 'dere A-Eth-A-P.

Gin: (sigh) Oh well I guess that's it folks. Back to you Jedi.

Jedi: Thanks for you're help Gin. Well, Radio-Kon returns next chapter so stay tuned and thank you for reading.

Nel: Hey, can we thtay here wit you guys?

Jedi: Hell, no!

* * *

Sange-(Japanese) "Grant a glorious death."

Kusanagi-(lit: Grass cutter) Magic sword from Japanese mythology.

P.S. My sincerest apologies to Bronx Shogun, who offered to beta this chapter for me. Sorry but I wanted to make sure I got this posted before school started. Sorry again and I'll try to catch you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Masked Angel**

**A/N****:** Before we get started I want to apologize for going so long without updating, sorry guys. Anyway I'm back now. Thanks for the reviews; Taeniaea, Ayuzawa Haruna, ARCtheElite, Light-of-Hope-07, Shinen no Hikari, and rogue-scholar07. And special thanks to ZhaneX, Wereu and Bronx Shogun (who also Beta-read this chapter for me). Thanks guys.

---

**Chapter 19: Knight of the Dancing Moon**

A stunned silence overtook the three spectators in Datamon's lab. Ichigo's display of power was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Zanbamon's strength was legendary and to see him defeated so easily…

"Wha…But how…" Datamon squeaked as he stared at Ichigo's image. "How is that even possible?! He destroyed Zanbamon with a single blow!" He looked over at Daemon. "Even you, my lord, couldn't-"

"_AGH!" _Sam screamed as he slammed his fist into the security console.

'_Damn you Kurosaki!' _He cursed mentally. _'Where did you obtain that kind of power?! Do the two with you and the eight others from before have masks like that as well?!' _He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down._ 'If that's the case then we'll have no choice but to-'_

"Take it easy." Datamon said, pulling him from his thoughts. "We still have the upper-hand. That boy's power obviously has its drawbacks and in his current state we can just-"

"Just what?" Sam interrupted. "Send another fighter to finish him off? Ha! Kurosaki may be a fool but he's a fool with immense power and an annoying habit of not knowing when to quit." He glanced at Daemon before finishing. "Even in his current state I doubt even you could kill him without taking a few lumps."

"Y-You…" Datamon snarled in anger. "How dare you, a mere human, address Lord Daemon in such a disrespectful manner?! Without him you'd still-"

He was quickly silenced as Sam swiped at the air in front of his face. There was a brief hum followed by absolute silence as Datamon's body split in two and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

As his _former_ head of research dissolved into pieces Daemon eyed Sam and sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

Sam glanced sideways at him. "He's served his purpose; we have no use for him anymore. Besides…" He paused and adjusted his glasses. "I've grown bored of his face."

"Served his purpose?' Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Correct. Considering recent events, we have no choice but to proceed to the final phase of our plan."

"I agree." Daemon said. "However, it will take a considerable amount of time for my men to complete all the preparations. Time we do not have if we can't slow the Digidestined's advance."

Sam nodded and checked their progress on the monitors. "They'll be entering the main hall soon. If we send orders now one of your generals should be able to cut them off."

Daemon considered this. "If that is our only recourse, then Crescemon is the most logical choice. She is unmatched in terms of speed and one of my best warriors and strategists. If anyone can match a Soul Reaper's strength, she can."

"It's settled then." Sam said as he turned toward the door. "While she keeps them occupied you can mobilize you troops."

Daemon watched as he made his way to the exit. "And you'll be doing what exactly?"

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked back at Daemon. "I'm going to pay a visit to Ken and the other prisoners." He then turned back and left the room. "I trust you don't have a problem with that."

Daemon just scoffed and looked back to the monitors. _'I wouldn't get so overconfident my friend, otherwise you might regret it.'_

---

"Mmm…" Gatomon groaned softly as she regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes she saw Kari's smiling back looking back down at her.

"Good morning." She said with a giggle. "You had a nice nap?"

Gatomon yawned and stretched her arms before looked back at Kari and smiling. "I've had better." She could hear Tai and the others chuckling behind her and Kari. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Kari answered offhandedly. "Ichigo's fighting another enemy, probably leveling a building in the process, and we just stepped into King Tut's tomb. You know, the usual stuff." Gatomon raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up.

The room where they now stood was much larger than the pagoda. There was a huge open area in front of them with two rows of columns along the walls. There was a pair of large stone doors on the opposite wall and the walls themselves were covered with strange hieroglyphics. The only source of light was the large torches in the four corners of the room. All in all Gatomon had to agree with Kari, the room definitely had the feel of an Egyptian tomb. Gatomon shivered a little and crawled up on Kari's shoulder.

"Um, can we keep going please? This place is kinda creepy."

"Hold on a minute," Tai began. "Should we wait for Ichigo to catch up with us?

"Ichigo's not a child." Katsuda said, causing Tai to flinch. "He wanted to stay behind and fight so we could move on. If we waited for him here then he would've done that for nothing, understand?" Tai hesitated for a second but nodded in understanding. "Alright," Katsuda continued as he and Kari stepped into the room. "So what do you guys think, should we knock first?"

Davis chuckled as he and the others followed. "I guess we should. I mean it's not like we can just say 'open sesame' and it'll-" He was cut off when the immense doors began to slide open. "You gotta be kidding me!" Davis cried in disbelief while the others got on guard.

Once the doors had fully opened a tall armored Digimon stepped out into the light and walked towards them without a word. Crescemon came to a stop halfway between the rescue team and the door, which slammed shut a few seconds later.

"I am Crescemon." She declared, pointing her bladed weapon at Kari and the others. "By the order of Lord Daemon, you shall not pass beyond this point." She released her spiritual energy on the last word. Kari, Gatomon and Katsuda braced against it, confusing Tai and the others.

"Hey," Tai said, noticing the sudden change in them. "What's the matter?"

"Stay back Tai." Kari said firmly. "This Digimon's a lot stronger than the last two."

Katsuda nodded and added… "And I'm willing to bet she's a lot smarter too." He took a step forward and gripped his Zanpakuto. "You guys stay behind Kari while I-"

"Wait." Kari interrupted. "I'll fight this one."

A mixture of surprise and confusion crossed Tai's face. "Kari!?"

"Are you sure?" Katsuda asked her as he let go of his sword.

"I'm sure." She looked at Crescemon before continuing. "I'm not sure what it is but there's something different about this Digimon. And something's telling me I should be the one to fight her."

Katsuda looked at her for a second before stepping back. "Alright. She's all yours."

Kari gave him a quick nod and turned to Gatomon. "Gatomon you stay with Tai, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Gatomon said quickly before jumping from Kari's shoulder and stood next to Agumon. Kari turned back, took a deep breath and began walking towards Crescemon.

"Kari." Tai began softly, stopping her in her tracks. As she looked back at him several questions went through his mind. _Are you sure about this?…Can you really beat her on your own?… Shouldn't we fight her together?_

He let go of all these doubts. After everything that's happed and everything he's seen there was only one thing he felt he should say.

"Take her down." Kari smiled and gave him a thumbs up before turning back.

---

'_So it's her'. _Crescemon thought as Kari approached, remembering the battle in the human world. '_This is fine. I've already seen what her 'Zanpakuto' can do. It should be a simple enough task to-'_

"Before we start." Kari began, cutting off Crescemon's planning. "I was wondering if there was anyway you'd let us pass without fighting." Crescemon raised an eyebrow as Kari continued. "I don't know what Daemon's planning but I _do_ know that, whatever it is, it's going to endanger countless innocent people, both human and Digimon. When the time comes I will do whatever it takes to stop him but right now all we want is to rescue TK and the other Digidestined you've kidnapped. Once we've done then we'll leave." Crescemon relaxed her guard and stared at Kari.

"You speak well. Personally I'd prefer not to fight at all." She sighed deeply before continuing. "However, what I want isn't relevant. I owe everything I am to Lord Daemon. He's been like a father to me and he does not what you to proceed any further." She lowered herself into a fighting stance facing her shield toward Kari and holding her glaive low behind her.

"So that's a 'no?" Kari asked in a sarcastic tone.

Crescemon responded in kind. "An emphatic no."

Kari closed her eyes. "Alright then." Her eyes shot back open as she released her own spiritual energy. "Don't say I didn't give you a way out."

Crescemon braced against Kari's aura but wasn't the least bit intimidated. "I didn't ask for one in the first place."

Kari smirked. "Fair enough." She then vanished into thin air, shocking Crescemon.

'_Fast!' _She thought quickly as she scanned the room for her. '_Where did she-' _She stopped short when Kari appeared right behind her. Acting on instinct, Crescemon turned just in time to block Kari's thrust with her shield.

"Hyah!" Kari cried as she shoved against Crescemon, over-powering her and pushing her back several feet. Before Crescemon could recover Kari lifted her hand, aimed it towards her and cried... "**Hado #31: Shakkahou**!(1)" A ball a bright red energy suddenly shot from her hand and flew toward her enemy. Crescemon leapt into the air just before it hit her and aimed her weapon at Kari.

"My turn, **Ice Archery!**" Her blade gleamed for a second and then fired a volley of frozen arrows at Kari, who dodged each one and deflected the last few with her sword. "Nicely done." Kari gasped as Crescemon appeared in front of her and slashed at her with her glaive. Kari raised her sword to block and the two locked weapons once again.

After a second both jumped away from each other and squared off again.

'_She's _very _fast.'_ Crescemon told herself. _'Her strength is impressive as well, _and_ she's able use long range attacks. On top of that she hasn't even unleashed her weapon's power yet.' _"I must admit, Soul Reaper, you are a very skilled fighter."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kari apologized suddenly, blushing slightly. "I didn't introduce myself yet. My name's Hikari Kamiya."

The introduction confused Crescemon but she nodded anyway. "Well then Hikari Kamiya," She held her weapons out at her sides and shifted one foot slightly in front of her. "If I intend to defeat you I'll have to stop holding back. **Lunatic Dance!**" She kicked off the ground and charged forward at incredible speed.

Kari lifted her sword to counter but Crescemon dashed to the side and appeared next to her. She quickly turned towards her but as soon as she did Crescemon was suddenly right behind her.

"Humph." Crescemon scoffed and kicked Kari as hard as she could, knocking her into a nearby column. As Kari tried to stand Crescemon appeared in front of her, her weapon held high. "Farewell." Kari looked up just as she brought her glaive down and sliced through her shocked face. She heard the other humans screaming her name but paid them no mind. All of her attention was focused on-

"What!?" She exclaimed as Kari's body vanished leaving her torn jacket behind. "What was tha-" A sudden sigh came from behind her, stopping her short and forcing her to turn around. She was shocked when she saw Kari standing several feet away from her, her jacket was gone (for obvious reasons) and a relived expression was on her face.

"Ha-ha! That was a close one!" She said, chuckling nervously. "If you hadn't said anything I don't think I could've dodged in time." She scratched the back of her head for a second before getting serious again. "Okay, now," She lifted her sword and held it out in front of her. "If you're gonna fight seriously, I'll have to do the same." She placed her fingers on the blade as Crescemon crouched defensively.

'_This is it.'_ Crescemon told herself as Kari's spiritual pressure shot up again.

"Ignite!" Kari swiped her hand across the blade leaving glowing white. "Shirogit-" Crescemon suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed her shield into Kari's sword. The glowing light shattered leaving Kari still holding a normal katana. Kari gasped at this but Crescemon just smirked.

"As I thought. When your weapon transforms there's a brief moment when it is between forms. I suspected that if I struck it at that moment I could cancel the transformation, I would seem that I was correct." Kari growled at her. "Whatever technique you used to escape me before, I won't be fooled by it _again!"_ She lifted her foot and kicked her in the ribs tossing her several feet across the room. This time, however, Kari righted herself and landed in a crouch just as Crescemon charged at her again. "You won't get away this time."

"Wanna bet? _Hrahh!"_ Kari snarled as she spun around and swung her sword at Crescemon. To Crescemon's surprise she was suddenly face-to-face with a red-eyed fox made of pure white flames. The Digimon crossed her arms just as the blast struck her and sent her flying into the wall, forming a fairly large hole in it in the process.

Crescemon pulled herself free and dropped to the ground before assessing the damage. Her armor absorbed most of the damage from the explosion but the impact with the wall left her head and back very sore. She looked up at Kari and saw that she now held a white and black-tipped broadsword low at her side.

"Impressive." She said after a moment. "I didn't know you could release you weapon without calling its name." Kari smirked at this.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." She lifted her Zanpakuto as a tiny flame appeared on the tip and began wrapping around the blade like a small twister. "Like this, for example. _Haa!"_ She slashed at the air, sending another enflamed beast toward Crescemon.

Crescemon stood her ground and jumped into the air just before it hit her. The fox, however, simply reared up and jumped after her. This surprised her but she was still able to avoid the creature by bouncing off a nearby column.

'_I see.'_ Crescemon thought as Kari's attack chased her. '_This is what she meant.'_ She thought back to what Kari had said back in the human world.

"'_Shirogitsune' means 'white spiritual fox.' And just like in the legends she won't stop attacking unless I call her off."_

'_Once she releases this attack it will pursue its target until it destroys it.' _Crescemon reasoned as she continued avoiding the flaming beast. '_However,'_ She looked closely and noticed that the fox was starting to get smaller and slower.

'_The longer it chases me the, more energy it losses until, eventually…' _When it was small enough Crescemon stopped and slashed at it with her glaive. As she expected the beast shattered into embers which quickly faded away. '_It becomes small enough that I can destroy it without worrying about the embers destroying me.'_ That threat taken care of, she turned her attention back to Kari.

"Gotcha!" Crescemon gasped, however, as Kari suddenly appeared to her right. She pointed her finger at her, with a strange yellow light on the tip. "**Bakudo #61: Rikujokuro**!(2)" The tiny light glowed brighter and scattered into six parts. Before Crescemon could react six bars of bright yellow energy slammed into her from six different directions, pinning her in place.

Wh-What is this?!" Crescemon screamed as she struggled to get free. Kari ignored her and lifted her free hand in front of her.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" As Crescemon looked on a powerful mass of lightning appeared in Kari's hand. "**Hado #63: Raikoho**!(3)" The lightning shot from her hand and flew toward Crescemon, slamming into her with an immense explosion.

The spot where Crescemon stood was now a small crater covered by a thick white smoke. Kari sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Crescemon's spiritual energy was weak but still there.

'_I guess it's not over yet.'_ She told herself as she backed away from the hole.

"Kari!" With a gasp Kari turned around and saw Tai running towards her with an elated expression on his face. "That was amazing Kari!"

"Tai, stay back! It too-"

"**Dark Archery!**" Suddenly several pitch black arrows shot past Kari's head and flew toward Tai and the others.

Katsuda and Gatomon sprang into action and deflected the ones aimed at Matt, Davis and their partners. The one aimed at Tai, however, was now embedded in Kari's right shoulder. It's tip was stained with blood, a few droplets of which wound up on Tai's face, and pointed at his heart emphasizing how close it was when Kari jumped in front of it.

"K-Kari?" Tai began timidly. "Are-Are you-"

"Are you okay, Tai?" Kari asked shakily as she forced a smile. Tai could do nothing except nod mindlessly as Kari winced in pain. "That's…good. Ughh!" She groaned as the arrow dissolved into black smoke leaving her wound free to bleed. Finally snapping out of his shock Tai reached out and steadied Kari as her legs started to shake.

"T-Take it easy Kari! You-You're gonna be alright!" Kari giggled a little.

"Of course I am silly."

"_Uhh…"_ A deep groan pulled their attention back to the crater as a heavily battle scarred Crescemon stepped out of it. "I will not lose." She glared at Kari and lifted her cracked weapons. "Not this battle…not when he's finally acknowledged me." Her glaive suddenly started glowing and that soon spread to the rest of her body.

"I will defeat…all of you. And then my master will…will finally…_see me as his child!" _Kari's eyes widened as Crescemon's spiritual energy erupted. _"Shine! Nuova Luna!_(4)_" _Crescemon was suddenly engulfed by a brilliant orb of light blinding Kari and the others until it died down a few seconds later.

When Kari and Tai looked up again they were in awe of Crescemon's new form. Unlike before her body was now completely covered by blue and white armor, the greaves were shaped like large crescent moons with closed eyes and several blue spikes were on her back. Her weapon a single double-edged pole-arm, both blades with a crescent shape. She fixed her cold gaze on Kari.

"Attack human." She said without even taking a stance. "I, Dianamon, shall finish you now." Kari groaned and got back to her feet as Tai tried to pull her back.

"Kari wait-"

"Let go Tai." She said heavily without looking at him.

"But, Kari, you're hurt. You can't really be think-"

"I said _'Let go_!" She shook off Tai's hand and charged a Dianamon. "Rrrahhh!" Kari roared as she swung her sword at Dianamon with her left hand.

Dianamon lazily lifted her weapon and easily blocked Kari's one-handed slash.

"It's over, Hikari Kamiya." Before Kari could react, Dianamon's leg slammed into her face, sending her flying into the wall and forming several cracks upon impact. The Mega Digimon turned toward Kari as she tried to stand. "Like I said," The spikes on her back suddenly glowed deep blue "'it's over! **Arrows of Artemis!**"At once several dozen frozen arrows shot up into the air before arcing back down towards Kari, each one causing a small explosion on impact.

"_Kari, NO!" _Tai screamed. His eyes began to tear up as Dianamon turned her attention to him.

"Fret not human." She lifted her weapon into the air. "You'll see her again shortly." Tai gasped as Dianamon's blade flew at his head. Before it hit, however, Tai vanished into thin air and the blade embedded itself harmlessly in the floor. She looked up and was only a little surprised to see Katsuda standing several feet away and Tai and the ground next to him. "You're quick." She said indifferently. "I take it you're next then?"

"Nope." Katsuda answered simply, confusing Dianamon. He continued before she could ask anything else. "Your fight with Kari isn't over yet." He lifted his hand and pointed at the wall.

Both Tai and Dianamon looked and were shocked to see Kari crouched on the ground with only a few scratches and cuts. Her left hand was gripping her wounded shoulder and was glowing light blue. After a second Kari's hand stopped glowing and she moved it away, revealing that her wound was almost completely healed. Dianamon was stunned.

_She has healing powers as well!?_ _And how did she survive my attack?!_ She exclaimed silently as Kari stretched her shoulder.

"Okay." Kari said calmly once she was satisfied with her shoulder. She looked up at Dianamon and smirked. "Sorry, looks like I'm not finished yet." She chuckled a bit and held her hand in front of her face. "In fact," As she spoke hundreds of tiny shards of energy started to gather in her hand. "The real fight's only just started!"

She moved her hand to the side just as the energy formed into a solid, white mask on Kari's face. It resembled a human skull with a large white horn growing out from the left side of it with a smaller one right next to it, the right side was rounded off with three, red claw-like marks stretching across the face.

"_**Hrrr…Rrrahhh**_!!" Kari's roared ferociously and leapt at Dianamon at blinding speed. The Mega raised her weapon in defense but the forced of Kari's attack cracked the ground under Dianamon's feet. With a scoff Dianamon pushed Kari's sword to the side and launched another kick at Kari's head. This time, however, Kari ducked under her leg and locked her black eyes with Dianamon's red ones.

"_**You missed.**__" _She said with a snarl as she summoned more flames around her Zanpakuto. _"__**I won't! Hyahh!**_" She swung her sword upwards, unleashing her powerful flames at point blank range.

Dianamon braced herself as the attack struck her head on and sent her skidding several feet backwards before she stopped herself and pushed the flames aside. Before she could counter she looked up and saw that Kari was gathering a strange dark red energy into her free hand.

_**"All of our friends are counting on us.**" _Kari said in a determined tone as she prepared her next attack. _"__**And we're going to save them no matter what! We can't afford to let you stop us! Not you, not **__**Daemon, not **__**anyone!**__"_ She pointed her hand, and the crimson energy, at Dianamon. _"__**Cero!**__"_ A powerful beam of red energy erupted from Kari's and struck Dianamon with such force that the explosions shook the entire room.

Panting slightly Kari watched as the smoke from her Cero cleared and growled when Dianamon, her armor covered with cracks and grime, slowly walked out of it.

"I-I'm not done yet." She said in obvious pain. She was hurt but nowhere near enough to stop her. Kari, not exactly 100% herself, responded in kind.

"_**Fine with me.**__" _She held her sword in front of her and placed one hand on top of the other. _"__**I've still got one more surprise for you.**__" _Dianamon growled as both warriors' spiritual energies climbed again.

"Good." Dianamon began as she gripped her weapon with both hands. "Show me, Hikari Kamiya, show me everything you have." She lowered herself into a crouch. "Otherwise my victory won't feel…_complete!"_ She then kicked off the ground and flew straight at Kari.

Kari held her ground and swung her sword to the side, and then high over her head as the entire blade was slowly engulfed by flame.

"_**Ban-"**_

_***Crack***_

Kari was cut off and Dianamon froze in place as the cracks in her armor grew larger. Suddenly her entire right arm shattered like glass and her weapon dropped to the ground with a loud clatter.

"What's happening?!" Dianamon asked fearfully as the cracks reached up to her face. "This can't be happening! How is it even possible!?" She began to panic as pieces of her armor started falling to the ground. _"Stop!! Lord Daemon, help me!! Please stop this!! AGHHH!!"_ With an anguished scream Dianamon's entire body shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments with a blinding flash. When the light faded Kari uncovered her eyes and saw that Dianamon was gone.

Much to her surprise, however, there was now a small pink and blue Digimon with four stripped ears, lying unconscious on the ground where Dianamon stood only a second ago.

"What happened?" Katsuda asked as he and the others joined Kari. Agumon stepped forward and took a close look at the new Digimon.

"That's Lunamon." He said, recognizing her. "Dianamon de-digivolved all the way back to the rookie level."

"Ah." Katsuda said simply. "Now that that's cleared up, could you tell me _why _that happened?"

"Umm…" His pondering was interrupted when Tai walked over to his sister.

"Kari?" He began tentatively as he stared at her mask. "Is that…really you?" Kari's shoulders slumped a bit at the question.

"_**Y-Yeah it's me.**__" _She answered before dispelling up her mask and revealing her normal face. Her eyes darted down at the floor. "I'm sorry Tai. I didn't mean to scare-" She was cut off when Tai lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He sobbed quietly. "Wh-When you saved me I thought you were done for. Don't…Don't ever do something crazy like that again!" Kari smiled and hugged him back with her non-sword hand.

"No promises."

"Told ya!" Gatomon said to Veemon in a happy tone. "I told ya Kari would win. You owe me a candy bar, Veemon!" Everyone glared at Veemon as the blue dinosaur struggled to speak.

"Bu-I…But I didn't…she never…We…" He stopped when Gatomon started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone, catching onto the joke, joined in a second later.

"**Tear Shot!"** Suddenly a tiny ball of water flew past Kari's head pulling everyone's attention back to Lunamon, who was now awake and struggling to stand. "I'm not…finished yet. I can…still…fight." She forced out with each word as she barely made it to her feet, her eyes filled with tears.

"Lunamon, stop!" Kari cried as she took a step towards her. "You're hurt very badly! Please stop, you can't fight anymore!"

"Y-Yes I can!" Lunamon growled at her.

"Lunamon." Kari said softly as she looked on.

"For my Lord Daemon," She gasped for air as she tried to speak. "I will fight until I-"

_***SLAM***_

Lunamon stopped short when the stone doors slammed open and another figure strode into the room. This came as a shock to everyone, especially Lunamon as she locked eyes with the newcomer. She suddenly lost the last of her strength and fell to her knees.

"Lord Daemon."

______________

**Radio-***! (Baby!)**

Nel: Wow! Dat was incwedible! Toopendus! Amathing! You wock Je-die-than!

Jedi: Um, thanks. I think. As my former co-host, who shall remain nameless, decided to go work for another writer, I'm going to use the next few chapters to hold auditions for my _new _co-host! So allow me to introduce today's candidate...

Nel:...

Jedi: (Ahem) Nel, this is where you introduce yourself.

Nel: But you thaid you was gonna intwoduce me.

Jedi: No, no I was just setting you up.

Nel: Ooohhhh...okay.

Jedi: Okay, let's try again. Allow me to introduce...

Nel: Hi, Thith ith the Arrancar Nel-Tu. Nel's here to repwace dat low-life, backstabbing, motha-(muffled)

Jedi: Shhh! What are you doing, you can't say that stuff on the air.

Nel: But dat'th what you wath thaying 'bout Kon before-(whack) Ow!

Jedi: (Nervous laugh) Oh, kids, you never know what they're gonna say. So, Nel?

Nel: Yeth?

Jedi: You said you were an 'Arrancar' what is that exactly?

Nel: Ohhh, dat's thimple. An Arrancar ith a Hollow dat tore off it'th own mask to try and become more like Soul Reaper's. It dothen't work all da time but when it doth da Hollow lookth more like a human but ith thuper-stwong wit all kins a cwazy powas.

Jedi:...

Nel:...

Jedi: Was that it?

Nel: Yep dat's all.

Jedi: (Groans) Well, unfortunately that's all the time we had for today. Hopefully next time we'll be able to shed some more light on this subject. Until then I'm Jedi-elite saying: Thanks for reading and see you next time.

Nel: Hey, Hey! How'd Nel do?

Jedi: On a scale of one-to-ten...two.

Nel: (cheers) Alwight!

Jedi: (groaning) Ohh...

(Theme music)

____________

1: Shakkahou-Japanese: Red Flame Cannon.

2: Rikujokuro-Japanese: Six Rods of Light Prison.

3: Raikoho-Japanese: Roaring Thunder Cannon.

4: Nuova Luna-Latin: New moon. This one I didn't make up ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Masked Angel**

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay guys but I'm back and ready to continue. Thank you for reviewing Zhane X, Taeniaea, Light-of-Hope-07, ARCtheElite, Ovan 56, Yemi Hikari, Okami Princess, Shisarakage, Zeth, CervantesOsis, dr-fan/mai-lover, and BratCat. Alright that's enough from me, on to the chapter. Which is still technically from me but…forget it. Please enjoy and again very, _very _sorry it took so long.

**Special Credit: **Thanks very much to my new partner zilla145 for helping with this chapter.

**Chapter 20: Wrath**

As Daemon approached the rescue team he took a good look at each one of them. The Digidestined and their partners had all recovered from their initial shock and were glaring back at him.

"My, my_." _Daemon said to himself, finding this very amusing. "If looks could kill I'd be dead a dozen times by now." The male Digidestined all growled in response along with their Digimon but the female and the Soul Reaper simply narrowed their eyes at him.

"M-Master."

Daemon let his eyes drift down a little bit and saw Lunamon struggling to get back to her feet.

"Master I'm so sorry I failed you!" Lunamon cried as she limped toward Daemon. "But what happened to me, my lord? Why did my power abandon me? How did I-_Dah!_" Lunamon was cut off when Daemon kicked her across the face and knocked her several feet back.

"Silence." He said harshly. "You no longer have any right to talk to me." Lunamon whimpered at this. "You want to know why you failed? It's because you're weak! You're power abandoned you because you could not handle it, because you were not worthy of it!" Tears started pouring down Lunamon's cheeks but Daemon didn't stop. "I suppose this is partially my fault. I never should have entrusted such an important task to someone as pathetic and worthless as you!" He slowly lifted his hands and held them out toward Lunamon.

Lunamon gasped when she saw this. "Wait Master! I beg of you! Please don't-"

"Now get out of my sight! **Evil Inferno!" **Lunamon's pleas fall on deaf ears as Daemon unleashed his terrifying fire attack. The small Digimon could only look on in horror as the wall of flames bared down on her.

"**Bakudo # 81: Danku!"** Suddenly a thin wall of light appeared in front of Lunamon and blocked the attack. Daemon's flames slammed into it with tremendous force but could not break through it. After a few seconds Daemon stopped his attack and watched as the flames and smoke cleared away. Once it was all gone he could see Katsuda standing on the other side of the barrier with his hand held out toward it and Kari crouched down behind him cradling Lunamon in her arms.

"Hmm, very interesting." Daemon mused.

---------------------------------

"Is she okay?" Katsuda asked quickly, not taking his eyes off of Daemon.

Kari looked down at Lunamon who passed out from the shock. "She's alright, she just fainted."

Katsuda nodded as a few cracks appeared in the barrier. "Good. Hold onto her and step back." The barrier suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny shards and faded away. "This one's mine."

"Oh, my apologies." Daemon said, his voice echoing throughout the room. "I had all but forgotten about the rest you." Katsuda growled quietly as the other Digidestined joined him and Kari. "If you're here to rescue your friends then you're more than welcome to do so."

"What?" Tai asked, very surprised by this. "You're just going to let them go?"

Daemon chuckled. "But of course. I no longer have any use for them and this saves me the trouble of destroying them myself."

"Why you lousy son of a-" Davis exclaimed but was cut off by Matt.

"Calm down he's just baiting us."

Daemon ignored the outburst and continued. "Of course this all depends on whether you can get to them first."

Tai didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"As we speak one of my most powerful allies is headed toward their cell." Daemon chuckled as he spoke. "I wonder what he'll do when he arrives."

Kari snarled and jumped to her feet. "You monster! I'll-"

"_Kari_!"Katsuda shouted, cutting off Kari and surprising the others. "You and the others go on ahead and get to your friends." He paused for a second and took a step forward. "In the meantime I'll deal with him."

"But Katsuda…" Kari began but was stopped when Katsuda looked back at her.

"No buts. If you guys stay here to back me up your friends are done for. They need your help right now, I don't." Katsuda's words were a little harsh but Kari still nodded. "Don't worry." He continued with a slight smile. "Remember who you're talking to, I can handle myself." He turns toward Daemon and holds up his sword. "Besides, I've still got a score to settle with him."

Kari smiled at him and nodded. "Alright just be careful." Katsuda gave her a thumbs-up and she turned to Tai and the others. "Come on, let's hurry!" She shouted as she started running for the exit.

"H-Hey wait for us!." Tai said as he and the others started after her. They passed by Daemon as far away from him as possible and ran out the door. Once they were through the large doors slammed shut behind them. All the while Daemon didn't move an inch.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" Katsuda asked as he drew his zanpakuto. "Not that I'm complaining."

"There wasn't any point." Daemon answered simply. "After so many battles you are the only one who is still at full strength. Once I kill you I can take my time finishing the rest."

Katsuda smirked at this. "Good plan. Of course it'll all hangs on _if_ you can kill me." With that he crouched down and pointed his sword at Daemon. "Echo, Seishuku Meikin!" With a flash of light his zanpakuto transformed into a three bladed spear which Katsuda held out in front of him.

Daemon chuckled at him. "Oh you're already releasing your weapon? Did our little skirmish frighten you that much?"

"Not really." Katsuda answered. "I'm just much better with it like this than I am with a sword." He moves his spear into a ready position and smiles at Daemon. "Ready?"

"After you." Damon said, flexing his clawed fingers.

"Why, _thank you!" _Katsuda said with a grin before vanishing. He re-appeared in front of Daemon with his spear poised for a killing blow. At the last second Daemon lifted his hands and blocked the strike. Both fighter's glared at each other before breaking apart.

"Most impressive, boy." Daemon said mockingly as he rubbed his hand. "That time you actually made my hand tingle a little."

Katsuda grinned at him in response. "That was just the opening act." He held his spear up again and pointed it at Daemon. "Just wait until the _real _show begins."

--------------------------------

As Kari and the others ran through the torch lit corridors Tai found himself staring at Kari's injured shoulder. Despite whatever Kari had done to it during the fight it looked like it still hurt pretty badly. In fact carrying both her sword _and _Lunamon seemed to be giving her some trouble. Finally he decided to ask.

"Kari, how's your arm? Are you-"

"It's fine Tai." Kari answered, more sharply than she intended. "It hurts a little but I've been hurt a lot worse."

"Oh, o-okay." Tai said simply, deciding no to pry any further. He knew that Kari was worried about TK and wanted to focus on getting to him. They continued running for a few minutes before Davis spoke up.

"Um, guys? This might be a stupid question but-"

"Yes Katsuda will be fine!" Gatomon interrupted, guessing his question. "He's the one who taught Kari everything she knows so if anyone can take on Daemon, and win, he can."

"Well that's great." Davis said nervously. "But I was going to ask if anyone knew where we were going?" This question brought everyone to a screeching halt. "Guess not."

"Now what?" Matt asked no one in particular. "How can we possibly find then? This whole place is like a maze."

"Maybe we should split up." Agumon offered.

Kari shook her head at the suggestion. "No, that's too dangerous. Especially if the enemy's as powerful as Daemon-"

"Listen." A tiny voice said. As one the grouped looked to Lunamon who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Lunamon, try not to talk." Kari said gently. "You're still-"

"Be quiet and listen." Lunamon cut her off. "Keep following this corridor for a few meters and you'll see a round stone on the right side of the wall. Push it in and a secret passage will open. Follow it and it will lead you to the dungeon where your friends are being held."

Matt raised an eyebrow at her instructions. "Why would you help us? Aren't we your enemies."

"I'm helping you because I owe you my life." Lunamon said sadly, looking away from them. "I always repay my debts, even to an enemy. Now please leave me here and go."

"But Lunamon you're-" Kari tried to argue but was silenced what Lunamon jumped out of her arms and dropped to the floor, just barely able to stay on her feet.

"Just go!" She yelled as she leaned against the wall for support. "I don't need anymore help from you, so just leave me alone!" Kari and the others stared at her for a few seconds before any of them spoke.

"Alright." Kari said finally, lowering her head slightly. "Take care then." And with that she turned and continued down the hall with Gatomon close behind. The others watched Lunamon for a little longer before running after her.

Once they had all gone Lunamon let herself drop into a sitting position with her back against the wall. New tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled her knees against her chest and started sobbing quietly.

-------------------------------------

"Hyh-rahhh!" Katsuda yelled as he charged at Daemon. He launched a flurry of spear attacks at him, trying to hit him from every possible angle. Daemon lazily used his arms to deflect each blow as he slowly moved backwards.

Katsuda stopped for a split second and leapt into the air. He came back down aiming his weapon right at Daemon's head. Daemon scoffed and caught the spear before it could hit. He then tugged on it pulling Katsuda forward and backhanded him across the face, sending him flying. Katsuda flipped himself over and landed on his feet several feet away.

"Don't toy with me boy." Daemon said sounding annoyed. "I know you have more power than this. Unless you want to die you'd better stop holding back."

Katsuda chuckled as he wiped his chin. "Well to be fair I'm not the only one holding back. I can tell you've got a lot of hidden power too." Daemon narrowed his eyes at him. "That robe of yours restrains your power doesn't it?"

"Even if it does." Daemon replied with a shrug. "I've got no reason to use it against you as you are."

"Oh is that so?" Katsuda asked. "Well what if I showed you what my Zanpakuto can really do? Would that convince you?"

"It might." Daemon replied indifferently.

Katsuda sighed. "Alright, here it goes." He lifted his spear and started twirling his between his fingers. "Try and keep up. Hyah!" He shouted as he kicked off the ground and attacked Daemon again with his spear.

The Demon Lord defended himself again, putting slightly more effort into it then before. Halfway through a strike Katsuda stopped and spun his weapon around, attacking Daemon with the back end of it.

'_How pointless.' _Daemon said to himself as he blocked. _'Granted he has some skill but if this is all he can do…' _He saw Katsuda change his grip and guesses he is about to switch to the bladed side again. He lifted his arm to stop the blow. _'then he is-WHAT!?' _Daemon exclaimed, when he blocked Katsuda's attack and saw that the blade is no longer on the spear. He looked down a saw the blade in Katsuda's hand which was attached to the spear shaft by a long thin wire.

"Heh." Katsuda scoffed and flung the blade at Daemon. The evil Digimon moved to the side but ended up with a small cut on his arm. Katsuda tugged on the wire, pulling the blade back toward him and catching it in his hand. He started spinning it around by the wire as Daemon checked his arm.

"Heads up!" Katsuda yelled as he threw his weapon again. Daemon leapt into the air to avoid it but Katsuda quickly twisted the wire, changing the blade's direction and sending it straight up after him.

"Grrrah!" Daemon snarled as he knocked the blade away and aimed his hands at Katsuda. "I won't let you make a fool out of me boy! **Evil Inferno!" **He screamed as fired a torrent of fire at Katsuda.

"Not this time." Katsuda said quietly as he called his weapon back and flash-stepped away. He re-appeared in the air next to Daemon and launched his weapon at him again.

"_Agrh_!!" Daemon groaned when the blade cut him across the back. He spun around toward Katsuda and tried another fire attack but Katsuda dodged him again and his tetsugen gave him another cut on his right shoulder.

"So," Katsuda began, as he floated him front of Daemon. "What do you think of my Seishuku Meiken? I can change the blade's path whenever I please by moving the wire around." He tossed the blade up and caught it with two fingers. "But you've probably guessed that, _haven't you!?" _He shouts, throwing his weapon again.

Daemon lifted his arms to block it but the blade twisted around them and embedded itself nearly an inch in his chest. "_Nngh!" _

"I've always wanted to say this," Katsuda began with a smile as he took hold of the shaft with both hands. "_Get over here!" _He shouted as he pulled on the shaft as hard as he could. This pulled Daemon toward him and popped the blade out of his chest at the same time. As Daemon flew toward him Katsuda spun around and held his palm up toward him. "**Hado #33: Sokatsui." **With Daemon only inches away a powerful burst of pale blue fire shot from his hand, knocking Daemon back down to the floor and greatly damaging him.

"Ugh…" Daemon groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and slowly got back on his feet.

"Hey." Katsuda called out as he dropped down to the floor in front of him. "Are you gonna use you full power or do you need more convincing? I don't really care either way."

"Heh-heh-heh." Daemon laughs deeply, glaring at Katsuda. "Very well boy. Behold, my true _form!_" Suddenly Daemon's body was engulfed in flame, burning away what remained of his tattered robe. When the fire died down the robe was completely gone revealing Daemon's true, demonic form.

His arms and legs were covered in thick, dark red fur and his exposed chest had several bright orange markings on it. The claws on his wings and hands had grown significantly. Finally his exposed face had three dark blue eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Daemon let out a long sigh and looked back at Katsuda. "Impressed?"

Katsuda shook off his shock and smiled. "Oh, yeah." He said as he lifted his hand up to his face. "Can't you tell by the look on my face?" He dropped his hand down, forming his hollow mask on his face. _**"What do you think of me?" **_

"Not bad." Daemon replied humorlessly as he cracked his neck. "I think I'll have your head mounted." With that he lunged his hand forward and fired another devastating wave of flame.

Katsuda jumped to the side to avoid it but Daemon was suddenly right in front of him and slashed at him with his claws. Katsuda lifted his spear to block but Daemon's claw attack hit incredible full force, snapping it in half, missing Katsuda's chest by mere inches. With a grin Daemon lifted his knee and smashed it into Katsuda's midsection, knocking him back several feet before he could stop himself.

"_**Hgrr…" **_Katsuda growled under his breath as he stared at broken zanpakuto then back up just as Daemon charged at him again.

He tossed the broken half of his spear aside and swung at Daemon with the blade as he approached but Daemon caught Katsuda's hand and lunged at his body again. This time, however Katsuda lifted his own hand and grabbed Daemon's arm with surprising strength. Katsuda smirked at the surprise on Daemon's face and kicked him hard in the chest, forcing him to take several steps backwards.

Before Daemon could recover Katsuda spun on the spot and detached the blade again, swinging it at Daemon with all his might and giving him a slight cut just above his eye.

"_NRAAHHH!!" _Daemon roared in a rage and took off into the air. Katsuda whipped his weapon around and sent it after him. However, Daemon saw it coming this time and caught the blade. With a snarl he snapped the wire and tossed the useless blade aside.

"_**Not bad."**_

Daemon whirled around and saw Katsuda right behind him. He had his hand held out towards him and was gathering a powerful, dark blue energy into it.

"_**But can you stop this? Cero!" **_Katsuda shouted, unleashing the immense beam of energy. Daemon snarled and held out his own hand at the incoming attack.

"**Evil Inferno!" **Daemon fired off his own attack and the two blasts collided in the air resulting in a violent explosion that knocked both combatants back to the ground and nearly destroyed the entire room.

As the smoke cleared Katsuda slowly got back on his feet and searched for his opponent. His mask was broken, leaving only a small section covering the right side of his face. His shirt was partially burned off leaving half of his scorched body exposed.

After a few seconds he spotted Daemon stand back up and glare at him. His body was covered with small burns and his breathing had picked up a little but was otherwise unharmed.

Katsuda tugged at his damaged shirt and smiled at him. "This makes two shirts you owe me."

"Heh, very amusing." Daemon said with a chuckle. "Even after all of this you're still confident. You still think you can defeat me."

"Of course I do." Katsuda said simply. He held up what was left of his zanpakuto and flicked his wrist. The wire from the shaft shot out into the rubble and returned a second later with the blade reattached to it. He swung at the air with it a few times before continuing. "I may not be an expert on your kind but Kari filled me in on the basics." He held up his hand and pointed at Daemon. "For example I know that you're a Mega level and that that's the highest level a Digimon can get to. So no matter how much more power you've gained this is your limit. You can't get any stronger."

Daemon remained silent for a long while before a cruel grin crawled onto his face. "Heh. Ha-ha. Ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA!!" Katsuda raised an eyebrow as Daemon laughed like he'd gone insane. "Is that really what you think boy!?" Daemon said and he extended his wings to their fullest length. To Katsuda's shock Daemon's body started to radiate powerful waves of energy that nearly forced him to his knees. "Then you really are an ignorant fool! **Condemn, Styx!"** On this command Daemon's body was engulfed by flames like before but this time the flames turned bright green seconds later.

Katsuda could see Daemon's shadowy form with in the blaze as it slowly changed into a horrifying new form. He looked down at his damaged weapon and swallowed heavily. "Not good."

--------------------------------------------

(Flashback: a century earlier)

Yoruichi Shihoin, the current captain of the Second Division, paced back and forth in the lobby of the Fourth Division. Her close friend and body guard Soi-Fon sat near the door to the emergency room and watched her with worry. The Division's third seat Kisuke Urahara sat opposite of her looking incredibly distraught. He had his head resting in his hands and his leg was twitching because of his nerves.

The three of them had been waiting on pins and needles for over three hours for any news on their comrade's condition. Finally the door opened and Fourth Division captain Retsu Unohana stepped into the room. She was a slight woman with long black hair tied in a braid across her front. The three members of Division two held their breaths as she looked at them.

However she soon gave them a kind smile. "He's going to be alright." She said, letting them all breathe a sigh of relief. "I was able to heal the most severe of his injuries but it will still take several weeks for him to recover completely. So as long as you keep him out of battle, fourth seat Furokizu will be able to leave here as soon as tomorrow."

"Don't worry." Yoruichi said, grinning ear to ear. "I'll make sure he stays behind a desk until you say otherwise. Can we see him now?"

Unohana gave her a slight nod. "Yes but only for a few moments, he still needs a lot of rest." She gives the group and short bow. "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients." She said, before turning and leaving the room.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke began as he rose to his feet. "Please let me be the one to tell him."

Yoruichi glanced at him sideways. "Why? It's not like this was your fault."

"Actually Lady Yoruichi, it was actually his fault."

"Soi-fon!" The captain yelled, causing Soi-fon to flinch.

Kisuke put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from scolding Soi-fon further. "No she's right. It was my fault. I asked him to help me test my invention without knowing all the risks." He glanced back at the large, human-shaped wooden dummy he'd brought with him. "So I should be the one to tell him what's happened."

Yoruichi looked back at him and sighed. "Alright Kiskue, go ahead." Kisuke nodded and walked passed her. He then opened the door to the emergency room and went inside.

Once he was inside Yoruichi turned toward the dummy and gave it a hard look. _Despite what happened, this really is an incredible thing you've created Kisuke. _She walked over to it and gently ran her hand over it. _To force a Zanpakuto to materialize and to give it's owner the potential to attain Bankai in three days is truly amazing. _She sighed and turned back toward the door. _But I wonder if the risk is too great. If the owner can't attain Bankai in those three days, then the spirit of their zanpakuto can never materialize in this world again. _She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. _In other words, since Katsuda couldn't attain Bankai with your invention…_

---------------------------------------

…_he can never attain Bankai._

Katsuda shielded his eyes as the flames surrounding Daemon dissipated with a bright flash. When he uncovered his eyes they shot wide open at the monstrous being standing before him.

Daemon was now nearly twice as tall as before, his fur had turned a deep, almost black, red, and his skin was darker as well. His wings were much larger and were now made of bright blue energy and his claws were now much larger and silver colored. Daemon looked down at Katsuda with his bright red eyes and smiled. "**That look…what does it mean?" **He asked before vanishing into thin air. Before Katsuda could react Daemon appeared right behind him. **"Are you afraid now, boy?"**

Just as Katsuda spun around Daemon slashed him across his chest, leaving three deep, bloody gashes in it. Before he could even groan in pain Daemon grabbed onto Katsuda's head and dove it into his knee. He then tossed Katsuda up into the air and knocked him aside with his wing as he came down. Katsuda went flying through the broken wall and out into the open air of the Dark Ocean's shore. He bounced on the sand several times before landing hard on his back.

Panting heavily Katsuda looked up at the full moon as his vision started to blur. Suddenly Daemon appeared in the air above him, trails of green flame starting to form near him mouth.

"**Now you die. Algol's Flame!" **He yelled, as an enormous orb of fire shot from his mouth at the prone Katsuda. It slammed into the ground with a devastating explosion leaving nothing but glazed sand and a smoky crater behind. Daemon slowly lowered himself to the ground and stared into the smoke. **"You fought bravely boy, however you were no match for me." **He turned around and started walking back toward the fortress. **"I prey you take some comfort in the knowledge that you friends will be joining you soon."**

"I don't…think so."

Daemon's eyes widened in shock when he heard this. He turned his head and looked behind him. Much to his surprise he saw Katsuda standing right in front of the crater. He left arm hung limply at his side, his tattered shirt hung from his shoulder, scorched and bloody along with his body, and all that was left of his mask was a small fragment framing his eye. He was taking deep ragged breaths as blood dripped from his wounds and from his mouth.

"**I must admit, I'm impressed that you've survied." **Daemon said as he turned back around. **"But in that condition, you can't possibly hope to fight me anymore."**

Katsuda smiled as she took a shaky step forward. "Then come finish me…if you can." Daemon norrowed his eyes and started walking toward him as a thin, silver aura started to appear around Katsuda's body.

_I never thought I'd have to use this. _Katsuda thought as Daemon came within a few feet of him. _But it looks like I don't have any choice about it anymore. _Daemon lifted his arm and brought it down straight at Katsuda's head. _Sorry Kari, looks like this is my stop._

"**Shunko!" **Katsuda shouted as loud as he could as his body suddenly erupted with violent silver energy, which shredded what was left of his shirt. He lifted his arm and swatted Daemon's blow away with incredible power. As Daemon looked on in shock Katsuda jumped up and delivered a flurry of punches to his chest and then one more viscious haymaker to his head, sending him skidding backward nearly twenty feet across the sand.

"**Grrrr…" **Daemon growled as he rubbed his chin. He looked up and saw Katsuda fall to his knees and grab his side, breathing heavily. **"Very good boy. Good, but pointless. You still can't-"**

"_HRRRAGHHHH!!" _Katsuda screamed as he kicked off the ground and slammed into Daemon, driving them both into the the cliff wall.

"_**AGH**_**!"** Daemon snarled from the impact and looked down at Katsuda, who was now barely able to stay on his feet. **"Pointless!" **He shouted in annoyance. **"Even with a desperate attack like this you can't hurt me! Why even bother!?"**

"Tch. Heh-heh-heh." Katsuda chuckled despite his pain. "Oh I'm not finished yet. I just needed to get you to hold still for a while." He looked up at Daemon and showed him his hand. To Daemon's horror he saw Katsuda's dark blue Cero forming in it and combining with the energy from his Shunko. "I wonder what this'll do to you at this range. Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"**YOU FOOL!!" **Daemon screamed as Katsuda laughed. **"YOU'LL DESTROY YOURSELF!! DON'T DO IT!!"**

Katsuda stopped listening and held the combined energy up between them.

"Boom."

**--------------------------------------**

Kari and the others contiued running down the corridor as fast as they could. They'd found the sercet passage right where Lunamon told them it would be and felt a renewed sense of hope and they ran through it.

_We're almost there TK. _Kari thought as she ran. _We're almost-_

*_**BOOOM!!***_

Kari's thought were cut off when a massive explosion rang out, causing the entire building to shake with the force of an earthquake. The group braced themselves but almost all of them wound up on the floor. When it finally stopped shaking they recovered and got back to their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai asked, looking to each of them.

"Yeah." Veemon said as he stood back. "I'm okay I landed on my head."

"What the heck was that?!" Davis asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

Matt shrugged at the question. "I don't know and quite honestly I'd rather not find out. Now come on we need to get moving."

"He's right." Tai agreed, helping Agumon back up. "We can't stop, now that we're this close! And we-" He cut himself off when he noticed Kari. She and Gatomon were the only one's that could stay on their feet but she was now leaning weakly against the wall for support and Gatomon had her arms wrapped around her chest. "Kari, are you and Gatomon okay? Are you hurt?" Everyone looked over to her with concern and after a couple of seconds she pushed off the wall and turned toward them.

"N-No we're okay." She said with smile. "I was just a little spooked, so don't worry." With that she turned back a round and started running again with Gatomon in tow. The others quickly started after her but Kari and Gatomon kept well ahead of them, mostly to hide the tears in their eyes.

_Katsuda…goodbye._

------------------------------------------------

**Radio-***! Baby!**

JedI: Whoo! It may have taken me a while but I hope it was worth it guys! Now then I know I've already said this but I'm very sorry this chapter took so long. I was just so-

Dordonii- You'd better be sorry _nino! _You kept them waiting for almost six months!

JedI: I know! I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! There was just so much awesomeness in this chapter I wanted to do it the proper justice.

Dordonii- Well I suppose that's understandable.

JedI- Thank you. Now then as you all may have guessed today's guest co-host is…Sorry there no way I can pronounce this so if you don't mind…

Dordonii- Not at all _nino._ Now listen up! This is arrancar #103 Dordonni Alessandro del Socacchio! At your service!

JedI- Dordonii is here to finish Nel's arrancar explaination. Senor Alessandro, the floor is yours

Dordonii- Gracias nino. (clears throat) Picking up where the little bebe left off and Arrancar is indeed a Hollow that removes his mask to become more like a Soul Reaper. But when a Hollow does this, the powers it had as a Hollow; claws, poison, fire breath etc. are sealed into their own Zanpakuto. An Arrancar can release his sword when needed to regain these powere, this is called a '_Resurreccion.'_

JedI- Very nice. Could we see you sword release please?

Dordonii- But of course nino. Hwah! Now-

Kon- (comes in the door) I'm baaaack!

Dordonii- Whirl, Giralda!

(explosion)

Kon- _AHHHHHHH! Why is it always me!!_

Dordonii- Whoops. My apologies nino.

JedI-(sigh) Don't worry about it. That's all for me folks thank you for reading and good night.

(theme music)

-------------------------

Styx- A river in hell where the sin of wrath was punished in Dante's Inferno

Shinko (Flash Cry)- See Ch. 15 Radio-Kon segment


	21. Chapter 21

**Masked Angel**

**A/N:** Okay folks after yet another long, _long_ break I have returned. You may rejoice now…or pelt me with big rocks for my laziness, whatever works for you. This is it folks, what you've all been waiting for Masked Angel's second arc finally reaches its climax! But before that I want to thank Light-of-Hope-07, Taeniaea, ZhaneX, Bronx Shogun, DoubleCrescentMoon, CervantesOsis, ThunderFury09, zero, jin, dark ryu and dark king for my latest reviews.

**Special Thanks:** Once again thanks to Zilla145 for helping me out with the chapter

**Chapter 21: Revelations**

TK groaned as he slowly got back to his feet. "Oh, what the heck was that? I everyone okay?" He asked as everyone else recovered from the sudden tremor.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm okay." Yolei said shakily while Hawkmon helped her to her feet. All the others gave him a short nod as they got back to their feet.

Ken hissed a little rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing's broken, I'll be fine. Are you alright Sam?" He looked over to his brother but didn't receive an answer. Sam was just standing there like a statue with a shocked look on his face. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned to Sam and started to get a little as he stared off into space. Sam had shown up not twenty minutes ago to tell them that Daemon had started the final phase of his plan, before just as he was getting into detail though the whole building started to shake like it was falling apart.

"Sam, what's going on? Sam!" TK called, trying to snap him out of it.

"Hmm? Oh sorry about that." Sam said calmly, seeming to remember they were there. "Yes, I'm not hurt."

Ken sighed at this but couldn't help but give his brother a questioning look. "What happened?"

"Oh, Daemon was just destroyed." Sam said casually as he smiled at them and adjusted his glasses.

TK and the others did a double take at the surprising news. "What!? Daemon's been beaten?!" Sam simply nodded at him as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Yahoo!" Yolei cheered and hugged Willis as the other Digidestined chattered excitedly over the news.

While they celebrated Sam simply stood there and watched them with a smile. _Well isn't this an unexpected turn of events. _He chuckled to himself as he dug a key out of his pocket. _Now that Daemon's out of the picture I don't really need these guys to fight him for me anymore. _

"Ok, guys listen up." Sam said calmly as he unlocked the cell door. "Now that Daemon is no more there's going to be a change of plans." The lock released with a loud click and Sam slid the barred door open for the captured Digidestined. "Without him there's no reason for you guys to be here anymore."

TK nodded and turned to the others. "He's right we need to get back to the real world and stop Daemon's plan once and for all." Everyone gave him a determined nod but Sam let out a quiet chuckle.

_Actually Takeru, _Sam said mentally as he flexed his right hand. _That isn't what I meant. Now that Daemon's gone I don't need you anymore. _He slowly lifted his hand up toward the newly freed Digidestined. _Goodbye now. I'll admit I had some fun playing with you guys._

***SLAM***

Sam gasped and turned when the prison's main door flew open. Before he could react something slammed into him and pushed him all the way in the prison cell. Sam's head bounced against the back wall as a cold steel blade pressed up against his throat.

Sam cursed under his breath and tried to look terrified as he stared into the cold brown eyes glaring at him.

* * *

Kari growled at Sam as she gripped her Zanpakuto a little tighter. Before they left the real world Tai had told her how Daemon had Ken's older brother helping him. However, when she sensed someone's spiritual pressure flare up in the hallway he was the last person she expected to see when she kicked in the door. Then again as soon as she barged in the sinister energy she felt had vanished and Sam looked like he was about to pass out from fright.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself as she relaxed her grip on her sword. _I was sure there was someone dangerous in here but…_She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to sense something from Sam.

"Kari?"

Kari snapped back to reality at the sound of TK's voice and looked behind her. He and the other Digidestined were looking at her with shocked expressions. Ken looked particularly horrified but considering she was holding a sword to his brother's neck that was understandable.

"Kari would you slow down?" Tai's voice called from outside the prison. Everyone turned to the entrance as Gatomon, Tai and Agumon appeared in the doorway followed by Matt and Davis along with Gabumon and Veemon.

"You made it!" TK exclaimed happily as he high-fived his older brother.

Matt chuckled at this. "Well of course we did. Don't tell me you doubted us." The group shared a laugh, everyone feeling relieved that their friends were okay.

"Um, excuse me." Sam said nervously, pulling everyone's attention back to him and Kari. "I don't mean to interrupt the reunion but could you please put your sword down?" Kari responded by narrowing her eyes and gripping the blade a little harder.

"Kari stop!" Ken cried as he ran over and put his hand on top of her sword hand. "Listen to me Sam's not the enemy he's on our side!"

Davis gave his friend a weird look. "What are you saying Ken? We saw him helping out Daemon in the real world."

"That was all an act!" Ken argued. "Listen Sam's been helping us and everyone else here. He was just about to let us out and tell us Daemon's plan before you got here."

"It's all true." Willis added, wanting to diffuse the situation as fast as possible. "You can ask anyone here Sam's been helping us out since we were captured. We might not have made it if not for him."

The rescue team looked over each of the captured Digidestined and Digimon and each one nodded in agreement with Ken and Willis.

Convinced that Sam wasn't an enemy Kari breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her sword before re-sheathing it. "Sorry about that." She said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake." Sam waved her off as he adjusted his glasses. "But now that everyone's here we have to move fast if we're going to stop what's left Daemon's men."

"Oh, that's right!" Yolei exclaimed as she remembered what they were doing. "You were just about to tell us about Daemon's plan when that explosion interrupted him."

Sam nodded and looked over the group. "Before Daemon was defeated he ordered his men to start the final phase of his plan. They're going to invade the real world." There was a collective gasp from the group but Sam continued. "In the end his plan was to conquer the entire world but before that he intended to exact his revenge on you for defeating him the last time."

Tai gasped as the put the pieces together. "Wait, you don't mean…" He trailed off not able to bring himself to say it.

Sam nodded, answering Tai's question. "That's right. In less that fifteen minutes Daemon's generals are going to wipe Odaiba off the face of the earth."

"No." Kari whispered shakily as she tightened her grip on her zanpakuto. "We can't let that happen!"

TK nodded in agreement. "No way we've got to stop them no matter what."

"We will." Sam said calmly, adjusting his glasses again. "But before we do that you all need to get your digivices back." With that he started to walk toward the exit. "Follow me, I'll take us to Datamon's lab. Once you have your digivices back we'll head to the real world and intercept Daemon's army before they can do any damage." He gave the group a bright smile which they returned in earnest.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tai asked as he cracked his knuckles "Let's go!"

Sam nodded and left the room with the group following close behind him. As they walked through the hallways Sam listened as they caught each other up on the recent events.

"Oh, man you guys should've seen it!" Davis exclaimed as he gave everyone a play by play of Kari's fight with Dianamon. "After Kari put that creepy mask on the fight totally turned around! It was like she was invincible!"

"That's amazing!" Derek said with an impressed smile. "I never woulda thought someone could take on a Mega by themselves!"

Yolei giggled and gave Kari a playful slap on the shoulder. "That's our Kari! Always full of surprises!" Kari blushed and chuckled a little at Yolei's doting but Gatomon could tell she was still trying hard not to break down and cry.

_Not that you're any better._ Gatomon thought to herself as she quickly wiped a few stray tears away. _I can't believe he's gone._

Meanwhile as Sam lead them to Datamon's lab he did his best to calm himself down and not to lose sight of his own goal.

_Damn it! How could I let myself get so distracted that I didn't sense her coming!? All my hard work and planning would've been wasted and- _He stopped himself and took a deep breath. _This isn't a problem, so there'll be a slight delay in my plan, it's nothing I can't deal with. _He glanced back over his shoulder at Kari. _She used up a lot of spirit energy against Dianamon. In her current condition I could probably defeat her but I wouldn't walk away unscathed and there's still Kurosaki to worry about. Then again…_He chuckled quietly to himself. _Once I get the Shards back I could wipe them both out, along with these annoying brats, with ease._

After only a few minutes of walking Sam had lead the group to a set of large steel doors.

"This is it." Sam told the group calmly. He then pulled out a small remote control from his pocket and pressed the button. The door then rumbled open revealing Datamon's machine filled laboratory.

Davis couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle. "Dude, look at all this stuff. Hey you think one of these things plays Blu-rays?" Everyone shot him a quick glare. "What? It's not like he'd need it anymore."

Sam groaned and rubbed his temple. "Your digivices are kept over there." He pointed his finger at a Datamon's power transfer machine. "Hurry and take them. We're running out of time."

"Right." TK said with a determined look as he and the other former captives headed to the machine.

While they retrieved their digivices Sam walked over to the control panel and opened the hidden compartment underneath it. "There you are." He said quietly with a twisted smile.

Inside was a small metal box with at least a dozen large pieces of metal. With a wicked grin he pulled the box out and set it down on the console. Doing is best to contain his excitement he picked up one of the metal shards and held it up in front of him. As he did he felt a dark powerful energy surge through him.

"Oh, I've missed this feeling." He said with a chuckle. "Well, now that I have these back it's time to-"

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" Sam turned when he heard Kari's voice only to find the tip of her sword pointed between his eyes.

"Kari, what are you doing?!" Ken cried when he saw what was happening. He and the others started running over to them but Kari held up her hand to stop them.

Kari glared at Sam but this time he didn't even flinch. "You're not human are you?" She asked darkly, greatly confusing everyone.

"Um, Kari?" Davis began nervously. "Haven't we been over this already? Sam's a good guy."

"No, he's not." Kari replied simply, still not taking her eyes off Sam. "When I found you guys I sensed something in the prison with you. However, when I charged in and grabbed him I couldn't feel it anymore. At the time I thought I made a mistake, that I was sensing something else."

Ken tried to remain calm despite the fact that Kari was holding his brother at the point of her sword. "But it couldn't have been Sam. You just said you might have made a mistake."

"However," Kari continued as if Ken hadn't spoken. Her tone was really starting to frighten Tai and the others. "As soon as he touched one of those metal things I sensed it again, this time it was much stronger. There's no mistake Ken, this isn't your brother. He's a fake."

"But that can't be!" Ken argued desperately. He ran over and stood next to Kari, looking irate. "If he's an imposter that means he'd be part of Daemon's plan but he's been helping us, telling us all about what Daemon was up too. Those things must be the Core Fragments he told us about. They must be what you're sensing. He told us Daemon's been using them to make the Digimon serving him stronger." He turned and looked his brother in the eye. "Tell her Sam! Tell her this is a mistake!"

Sam chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Actually, Kenny-boy, they aren't called Core Fragments." He said with a smirk.

"S-Sam?" Ken asked nervously as Sam laughed.

"You see that was just something Daemon and I came up with for his men. After all I doubt any Digimon would be able to comprehend their true nature. You see these are actually shards of an ancient weapon called the Sokyoku."

Davis raised and eyebrow at this. "The what?" He looked to the others for answers but they could only shrug.

"The Sokyoku." Kari answered as she narrowed her gaze at Sam. "Shinji told me about it once. It's a weapon from the Soul Society that has the power of over one million zanpakuto."

"You're kidding!? One million of those swords!?" Tai exclaimed in shock.

Kari nodded her head gravely and tightened their grip on her sword. "According to Shinji, it was destroyed and broken into several pieces. However, those pieces are still very powerful and just holding one can increase a Soul Reaper's power immensely."

"Exactly right." 'Sam' declared with a laugh. "You see originally my plan was to use Daemon, so I offered to let him use the shards to strengthen his allies. The story about the Core Fragments and this stupid disguise was his idea so his men wouldn't be suspicious."

Ken gasped along with everyone else at this revelation. "N-No…It can't be." He muttered as a few tears appeared in his eyes.

'Sam' ignored him and continues. "That, however, was a mistake. Once he had the gained power from shards he and I were nearly equal in power. Even if I had been able to destroy him I'd have been overpowered by his army. With that in mind he altered my plan to involve kidnapping some of you in order it speed up the energy transfer and then to get his revenge by destroying Odaiba." He sighed and adjusted his glasses again. "I swear, I've never met anyone as petty and small minded as him."

Kari growled and pressed the tip of her sword against the imposter's throat. "Who are you!?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Sam, no, the creature disguised as Sam chuckled and removed his glasses, revealing the bright yellow eyes they hid. "I suppose there's no more point to hiding my true face." With a flick of his wrists he tossed his glasses away. Everyone followed them with their eyes as they struck the wall and shattered.

When everyone looked back toward Sam he was gone and there was someone, or something, completely different standing there. It was a tall pale man with greenish-blue hair wearing a long white coat and matching pants. He had a strange piece of bone just below his right eye, it looked like an upper jaw bone. It also stretched around the right side of his head and jutted out like a crest. Strangest of all, and most disturbing, he seemed to have a large hole right in the middle of his chest.

As everyone stared the man chuckled. "I am Arturo." He said, his voice changing completely. "Arturo Plateado."

With a smirk Arturo flexed his right hand and with a loud hum a blade of pure dark energy erupted from his fingers. He quickly swung his arm and swatted Kari's zanpakuto aside. He then held it up above his head and brought it down toward Kari's head. Before it struck her Kari grabbed Ken's shirt and jumped backwards with him, narrowly dodging the blade.

"Ooh," Arturo began, as he extinguished his energy sword. "Very impressive Soul Reaper. However, you are only delaying you death." He grinned and looked over at the rest of the Digidestined. "And theirs."

"I don't think so." Kari said with a glare and she pointed her sword at him.

Arturo chuckled at her. "Oh, but I do!" At the last word he grabbed the box and tossed it into the air. To everyone's horror the Soyoku shards spilled out of it and dropped down on top of him, embedding themselves into his body. The sharp metal fragments skewered his arms, shoulders, chest and one even stuck up right in his forehead.

"Whoa! What the heck is he doing!?" Davis exclaimed as he and the others looked on in shock.

His answer came quick as Arturo began laughing like a maniac. Slowly each of the shards sank deeper and deeper into his flesh until they completely vanished into his body. With a sigh of pure pleasure Arturo relaxed himself and released a massive aura of almost demonic energy that nearly overwhelmed Kari and Gatomon.

"Everybody run!" Kari cried desperately, looking back at Tai and the others. "You guys have to get out of here now!"

TK did a double take at the order "What? Kari what are you saying? We've got to stop this guy now! So let's-"

"Kari's right." Tai interrupted. "Trust me on this one TK we're out of our league here. All we'd do is get in Kari's way." He look his sister in the eye and received a determined nod before she turned back to Arturo. "Besides we need to get back and stop the rest Daemon's army."

"Yeah but-" TK tried to argue but was cut off when Matt place his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No buts TK. Now come on we're leaving."

TK sighed and nodded before turning back to Kari. "Be careful."

"Gatomon," Kari began without turning around. "lead everyone back to the entrance and protect them on the way."

Gatomon looked like she wanted to argue but just nodded. "Alright, but once everyone's back in the real world I'm coming back to help!" She could hear a slight chuckle from Kari which made her feel a little better. "Come one everyone, let's go!" With that Gatomon darted out of the lab and the others, with a only a little hesitation, ran out after her, leaving Kari and Arturo alone in the lab.

"How touching. You're such a little sweetheart." Arturo said sarcastically. "You knew that if they stayed here I would have destroyed them once I finished you. So you're using yourself as a distraction so they can escape." He chuckled to himself before finishing. "However, it was waste of time. Daemon's forces are-"

"You're wrong." Kari interrupted, giving Arturo a fierce look. "I have faith in my friends, I know they'll find a way to defeat Daemon's army." She exhaled deeply and held her sword low. "However that wasn't why I wanted them to leave."

"Oh? Then why?" Arturo, asked still looking amused even as Kari's spiritual pressure grew stronger and stronger and she was slowly surrounded by an aura of white light. The room began to grow hotter and hotter with each passing moment as Kari began twirling her zanpakuto.

"I wanted them to leave because I didn't want to risk hurting them." Kari stated before she stopped twirling her sword and held it high over her head, the blade suddenly bursting into flames. "Unlike where I fought Dianamon this room's to small for me to go all out!" She narrowed her eyes into a glare and growled at Arturo before swinging her sword down. "**Bankai!" **

At that command Kari's entire body erupted into a massive white fireball. Arturo had to shield his eyes from the bright flames and the heat as he watched them reach up to the ceiling. Seconds later the towering inferno began to shift and separate into several waving tendrils of flame, spraying embers everywhere. With a brilliant flash the fireball bursts into thousands of cinders, revealing Kari standing there with a white fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders and a long white scarf that was tipped with black fur waving behind her. Above Kari's head Arturo counted eight identical double edged swords floating in the air.

"**Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune**." Kari said calmly as she took a step toward her enemy. "This whole thing, Daemon, the kidnappings, endangering my home, it's all because of you!"

Arturo chuckled and smirked as Kari approached him, her floating swords keeping pace with her. "Don't forget about you're dead comrade. Although I do wish I could've met him. I wanted to thank him for getting rid of Daemon for me."

"_Shut up!" _Kari said with a snarl. She lifted her arms and held them out at her sides. "Arturo Plateado," She began as two of her swords dropped down into her waiting hands. "I'm going to _kill you_!"

"Is that so?" Arturo responded with a grin as he summoned his beam sword. "Well, I suppose we should get started then."

With that he and Kari crouched into fighting stances and slowly inched toward each other. Finally when they were within only a few feet of each other they leapt into the air and their blades clashed, beginning the final showdown in Daemon's castle.

Radio-Kon! (Baby!)

Kon: Whoo-hoo! Ladies and gentlemen your ears do not deceive you, Kon-sama has returned! And not a moment too soon too. Man this show really went down in quality while I was gone.

Jedi: Actually I think I handled things pretty well while you were gone. Everyone seemed to like the guest stars and I've gotten plenty of reviews.

Kon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I'm just the star of one of the most popular mangas there is and you're the author of a third-rate fanfic. Who am I to argue with you?

Jedi: (growls) 'Third-rate?'

Kon: Yeah you heard me! I said 'third-rate,' what are you gonna do about it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-! Huh? Hey, what are you gonna do with that?

(Chainsaw revs)

Kon: AHHHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP ME-(static)

(pleasant music plays)

*We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stay tuned*

(static)

Jedi: (deep breath) Okay, we're back. Sorry about that folks. Anyway onto the main point of this episode, Arturo Plateado. For those of you that have no idea who he is. Arturo is actually an arrancar character created for the game Bleach: Shattered Blade for the Nintendo Wii. His main ability is to shape-shift which he used to turn the good guys against each other. I've posted a link with all the info on him on my profile so feel free to have a look. Alright folks that's all for me, as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For Kon this is Jedielite signing off.

(theme music)

Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune: Nine-tailed White Fox.


	22. Chapter 22

**Masked Angel**

**A/N: **Man, I'm just getting worse aren't I? It's been over four months since the last chapter and quite honestly I'm ashamed of myself. I won't make any excuses but I am incredibly sorry for taking so long. Anyway, thank you Robby Cartwright, Light-of-Hope 07, Lord Pata, Taeniaea, ZhaneX, Bronx Shogun, DetroitBleachWings, anabel the lady shark and takaishi hikaru for the latest reviews and to everyone who reads this for your infinite patience with me.

**Chapter 22: Downfall**

"Hyaah!" Kari cried furiously as she charged at Arturo. The ancient arrancar held his ground and blocked her slash with his energy blade. Kari stabbed at his chest with her second sword but Arturo swiftly jumped backwards to evade it.

Sensing a threat Arturo spun around and deflected two more swords as they came up behind him. The blades clattered to the ground but with a slight gesture of Kari's hand they levitated into the air again, rejoining the other four behind her as the two stared each other down.

From the very first clash Arturo was on the defensive, dodging and parrying her attacks as she forced him to retreat. Despite this Arturo's smirk never left his face while Kari was panting heavily from all the effort.

Arturo chuckled and extinguished his blade. "I will admit your Bankai is most impressive. It's offensive ability is undoubtedly great. However, it's obvious that you've attained it only recently." His smile widened a little as he glanced at Kari's shaking legs. "It also seems you're not used to maintaining it during a battle, especially with your spirit energy at only half strength."

"Shut up." Kari snarled through her clenched teeth as she crouched into a fighting stance. She release the two blades in her hands and they joined the others, pointing right at Arturo. "I will never forgive you for all the pain you've caused! Even if it's the last thing I do I'm going _to kill you!" _

"So I've heard." Arturo said in a mocking tone. "Yet, so far you haven't even been able to scratch me. Maybe your little cat friend would have better luck or maybe the blonde boy perhaps?"

Kari growled, her fists clenched tight, barely able to control her anger._ "I said shut up! Ignite Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune!" _At Kari's command every one of her swords burst into flame and circled around her head. _"Now go!" _As one the flames leapt from four of Kari's swords and homed in on Arturo.

With a scoff the arrancar jumped up on top one of Datamon's machines just as the flames struck the floor he was standing on. Without missing a beat four blazing kitsune flew up after him forcing him to leap away again as the beasts demolished the machine. Kari's attacks chased Arturo throughout the lab, destroying nearly all of the equipment in the process, but were unable to catch their target.

"I've grown bored of this game." Arturo sighed as he evaded another charge and flew towards Kari. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the fiery beasts still in pursuit. He quickly re-ignited his energy sword and spun around, slicing through all four in a single sweep. As their embers faded away he turned back continued he charge with a very amused look. "Is this all your Bankai can do?"

Kari glared at him as he approached and held her hand out towards him. "How about this!? Hyah!" She cried, summoning four more blazing foxes from her swords. They rushed towards the arrancar who just scoffed in response.

"As I thought, you're just a one trick pony." Arturo sighed as he stopped in mid-air and held his hands up in front of him, quickly summoning a ball of crimson energy. "Now disappear! Cero!"

Flinging his hands towards Kari, Arturo fired a massive beam of dark red energy directly at her, blasting right through Kari's white fire attacks. With a look of shock on her face Kari quickly raised her swords in defense as the blast slammed into her.

***BOOM***

The impact of Arturo's Cero caused the entire building to shake on it's foundation. With a grin he slowly floated back down to the ground and looked into the huge column of smoke his cero created. Chuckling to himself Arturo clapped his hands and sighed.

"I will, at least, give you due credit human." He began smugly as the smoke began to clear. "You were at least somewhat entertaining. I will be sure to tell your friends-"

"Tell them what?"

Arturo gasped in shock at Kari's voice and watched as the last bit of the smoke faded away. In the spot where Kari stood was, what looked like a small wall made of white fur. As the arrancar looked on the wall suddenly trembled and warped back to it's original shape, the tail-like scarf around Kari's neck. Kari herself was without even a scratch and now she was the one smiling at her opponent.

"H-How?" Arturo stuttered, baffled that his attack did nothing at all. "How is it possible? A Cero that strong would have been enough to kill a Captain!"

In response to this Kari simply lifted her hand and stroked her fur cloak. "Is that so? Well, then it's a good thing Shirogitsune's fur can block energy attacks." Arturo gasped at this as Kari slowly crouched down and spread her arms, calling her eight swords to her side.

Composing himself Arturo smiled and shook his head. "I see. Eight tails to attack with and the ninth acts as your shield." He applauded her once again and chuckled. "You have exceeded all my expectations."

"Thank you." Kari said sarcastically. "But now that you've seen two of my bankai's abilities…" She lifted up her right arm up and called three of her swords together, pommel to pommel. "How about one more."

With a twist of her wrist Kari's blades began to spin around above her head. As they picked up speed their tips burst into white flames, creating the appearance of a burning wheel. Kari exhaled gently and lowered her arm to her side, the wheel moving with it.

"Prepare yourself!" Kari exclaimed, glaring at Arturo. The arrancar chuckled but still visibly braced himself as Kari swung her arm behind her. **"Wanyudo!(1)" **She cried with all her might as she swung her arm forward and sent the wheel flying towards Arturo at incredible speed.

Arturo quickly leapt backwards and to avoid it but the buzz saw like attack immediately shifted course and kept heading directly at him. With an annoyed scoff he stopped in mid air and ignited his energy blade to parry the attack. Kari's Wanyudo clashed with Arturo's blade with astounding force, pushing him back even further.

Growling, Arturo pushed against the flaming blades with everything he had to the point that cracks began to appear in his beam sword. "You…" He snarled through his clenched teeth. "You are dreaming if you think this can defeat me! Hahhh!" With a scream of rage he slammed his left arm against his right.

Kari gasped in disbelief as Arturo's blade canceled out her attack and knocked the three swords apart. As Kari's blades clattered to the ground Arturo panted, surprised at how dangerous that attack was. Once he'd caught his breath he grinned and began to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha! Not bad at all!" He bellowed as he fixed his hair back into place. "It's such a shame! If that last attack had just a little more power it might have finished me!" A twisted grin crawled across his face as he continued. "Oh, yes that's right. You still have your trump card don't you?" He held out an inviting hand to Kari. "Show me! Show me your Hollow powers!" Kari growled at him but he just laughed at her. "You know you can't defeat me without them!"

Clenching her fist, Kari tried to think of another option. Unfortunately, she didn't have one. Keeping her eyes on Arturo she slowly lifted her hand up to her face.

_Hikari, stop!_

Kari gasped as Shirogitsune's voice called out to her and froze in place.

_It's too dangerous!_ Her sword's spirit pleaded. _You're in no condition to hollowfy!_ _It's already taking all your power to maintain my Bankai form. You should retreat for now and recover your strength!_

Kari shook her head at the advice "There's no time for that." She argued under her breath. "If I don't stop him now he'll go after Tai, TK, Gatomon and everyone else." She shut her eyes tight., thinking back to all the times she needed to be protected. "No matter what, I have to defeat him! I have to protect everyone! No matter what it takes!" She cried at the top of her lungs as she dragged her hand across her face, conjuring her skull-white mask.

_Hikari. _Shirogitsune's voice whispered in a sad tone as her master's power surged.

"_**RRRAAHHH!!" **_Kari bellowed, shaking the entire room with just the force of her spiritual pressure. Snatching one of her swords out of the air Kari kicked off the floor with ground shattering force and rushed Arturo.

Quickly summoning his beam saber, Arturo flew directly at her and met her blade with his own. When the two clashed swords the force of the collision created a shockwave that demolished what little was left of Datamon's machines.

Arturo pulled back and tried to slash at Kari's chest. She blocked his blade with her own and lunged forward planning to cut his head off. The arrancar leaned backwards into a flip just in time, Kari's sword only cutting a few of his hairs. Righting himself, Arturo spun around, aiming a thrust at Kari's back. The very instant before it hit Kari flash stepped away, avoiding a lethal blow.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Arturo taunted as she looked around for his opponent.

"_**You're wide open!" **_

With a gasp Arturo spun around and saw Kari bearing down on him from above, a full force Wanyudo hovering in her hand.

"_**Eat this! Hyah!" **_She snarled, launching the attack at the stunned arrancar.

Growling right back at her, Arturo raised his blade and again blocked the blow. This time however, the spinning blades caused his energy sword to crack almost instantly and pushed him all the way against the wall behind him.

Despite groaning from the effort Arturo still managed a smug grin. "Much better, Soul Reaper! But still not quite enough to- What!?" He cut himself off when he glanced passed the clashing blades and spotted Kari floating right in front of him with a second Wanyudo ready to go. "Th-That's…"

_**"Don't act so surprised."**_ Kari said calmly as Arturo gaped at her. _**"I never said I could only use one of these at a time."**_ With that she pulled her arm back and held her free hand toward Arturo to take aim. _**"You're through, Arturo Plateado. Nigenteki **_(2)_**…"**_ She paused and lunged her arm forward, releasing the second wheel. "_**"Wanyudo!"**_

"No! This cannot be!" Arturo wailed in disbelief as the second set of blades slammed into the first. The effect was instantaneous, Arturo's energy blade shattered leaving totally helpless and with no more resistance both fiery wheels blasted into Arturo's body. The first struck his right shoulder while the second went right into his chest.

The arrancar screamed in agony as the spinning blades carved into his flesh, slicing and burning at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity, though in fact only a few seconds, the two attacks finally extinguished and flew away form him, separating into six separate blades again.

Groaning in pain and with deep, charred gashes in both his arm and chest Arturo shakily lifted his head and gave Kari a death glare. "This…This is not over, Soul Reaper! I swear to you, this is _not over_!" He tried to push himself off the wall but couldn't help but fall back against it to support himself.

"_**Yes it is." **_Kari responded coldly as she lifted her hands in front of her. A crack suddenly appeared in Kari's mask but she paid it no mind as she gathered energy into her hands. _**"Whether you like it or not, this battle is over. CERO!" **_

Left helpless by his injuries, Arturo could do nothing but watch as Kari's cero barreled toward him.

*_**BOOOOM**_*

Kari's hollow attack shook the building once again, causing the already damaged walls to crumble, and blasted an enormous hole in the wall Arturo was resting on. As clucks of the wall and ceiling fell to the ground around her Kari gently floated back to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor a second crack appeared in her mask and a second later it shattered into pieces.

Totally exhausted and with almost no spirit energy left, Kari dropped to her knees using her sword to keep herself steady. As she gasped for air she let a tiny smile form on her face.

"I…I did it." She said between pants. "I actually did it. I beat him." Groaning from the effort Kari forced herself up to her feet. "No time to waste. I've got to catch up with the others." With shaking legs, Kari slowly walked toward the lab's exit, using her sword as a crutch and dragging her scarf along the ground behind her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" The sound of wicked laughter suddenly filled the room, stopping Kari in her tracks and making her shake with fear.

"No. No… It's not possible!" She cried desperately and she turned toward the source. Her entire body trembling with fatigue she gripped her sword and prayed she was hearing things.

Suddenly, a pile of debris began to shift. A few seconds later the pile crumbled and a figure, clad in scorched white clothes, stumbled into Kari's view.

"HAAAA! HA-HA-HA!" With a twisted, sadistic smile stretching across his face, Arturo howled with laughter even as she struggled to keep his balance. His right arm, along with half of his chest had been blown away by Kari's cero and the right half of his face was heavily burned but despite this he continued laughing. "You are…you are truly something Soul Reaper." He said between bouts of heavy breaths. "However, I fear it is time to end this little game."

Gasping in terror Kari quickly lifted her hand and tried to summon her mask again. This time however, the fragments shattered almost instantly.

"Oh, no." Kari whispered weakly as she stared at her trembling hands.

Seeing this, Arturo's grin got even wider. "It seems you are at your limit Soul Reaper, you won't be able to use that mask again."

"You're not much better off!" Kari snapped back, raising her sword into a shaky stance. "At least I still have both of my arms!"

"True." Arturo conceded with a one-armed shrug. "However, let us see is we can fix that." With that Arturo gingerly lifted his left hand and began to unsheathe the katana at his waist. "Have you forgotten that arrancars, such as myself, also have a zanpakuto?" Kari's eyes went wide with fear at this detail as Arturo held his sword in front of him. "Allow me to show you, my true power! **Resucitar, Fenix**!(3)" On his command, Arturo's zanpakuto began to glow and a second later his entire body was engulfed in a orb of violet energy.

Kari braced herself against the winds created by Arturo's release and waited for what was to come. She didn't have long to wait, after only a few more short seconds the orb surrounding Arturo began to shrink down and fade away until it vanished completely.

"No way!" Kari exclaimed when she saw what the energy was hiding.

"What do you think?" Arturo asked her as he held his sword toward her, in his right hand. Arturo looked exactly the same as he did when the battle started, not a scratch on his clothes, not even a hair out of place. "My zanpakuto, Fenix, has such an incredible power don't you think?" He began walking toward Kari and ran his finger across his sword. "No matter how badly my body is damaged or how weak my spiritual pressure is Fenix, just as it's name suggests, will allow me to be reborn." He stopped, still half the room away from Kari, and held his sword up so she can see it. "There are a few minor inconveniences about this ability but I think I've bored you enough." He chuckled as Kari struggled to hold her stance. "It is now time to finish this."

With a gasp Kari held her left hand out and tried to call her other swords to her. However, with so little energy left all her scattered blades could do was shake on the ground.

"Tsk-tsk. Such a shame." Arturo began mockingly as he held his own hand out towards her, a ball of dark red light quickly forming in his palm. "Farewell, Soul Reaper."

Trying as hard as she could to stay calm, Kari reached up and grabbed her scarf. Taking a life of it's own at her touch the scarf swung around to her front and expanded into its shield form to block the oncoming cero.

*Shluk*

Kari's eyes went wide at the sudden, wet sound and the equally sudden pain in her chest. Shakily, the child of light looked downwards and saw a thin metallic object sticking through her scarf, piercing her chest. The scarf itself suddenly fell limp, dropping to the ground and revealing none other than Arturo standing on the other side, the other end of his sword held tight in his hand.

"Interesting." The arrancar mused as Kari's blood dripped to the floor. "You said that this could protect you from energy attacks. However, a simple sword thrust pierced it quite easily." With a quick jerk he pulled his sword from Kari's body and watched as she crumbled to the ground. He listened to her shallow breaths for a few seconds before sighing. "Rest easy, Soul Reaper. I will make sure your friends follow right behind you."

_No…_Kari tried to say as her vision started to blur. _TK, Tai, everyone…_Her thoughts trailed off as Hikari Kamiya's world turned pitch black.

Wiping a bit of dust off of his clothes Arturo turned to leave the lab. However, he only made it a few steps before seeing someone else standing in the doorway. A boy with bright orange hair and a long black robe with a matching sword.

"Well, well." Arturo said with mock surprise. "Look who finally showed up. Late as usual aren't you, Kurosaki?"

"I knew it." Ichigo said as he glared at Arturo. "So you really were the one behind all of this, Arturo Plateado."

With a smirk Arturo gave Ichigo a short, theatrical bow. "So you do remember me, I'm touched."

Ignoring him, Ichigo looked past Arturo and saw Kari lying on the floor behind him in a pool of her own blood. Clenching his teeth in rage he held up his sword and pointed it right at Arturo's heart.

"You son of a-!" He snarled as his spiritual pressure flared up. "I won't let you get away this time! _I will kill you for this_!"

With a scoff Arturo cracked his neck and sheathed his sword. "I've heard that before."

* * *

_Cold…it's so cold. _He thought hazily, feeling like his entire body was covered in ice. He'd always thought that when you died like this your body would go numb and your consciousness would slowly fade away. He was grateful that he wasn't still in pain from all his burns but still. _Why is it so freaking cold!?_

Katsuda slowly opened his eyes and, as his vision cleared, saw he was surrounded by a veil of cold blue light. He tried to lift his head to see where he was but a sudden wave of pain forced him to keep it still.

"Please don't try to move yet." A small, child-like voice said to him. "Your injuries are very severe and my healing powers aren't very strong."

Groaning a bit Katsuda tilted his head to the side and looked toward the source of the voice. Much to his surprise he saw none other than Lunamon kneeling over him just outside the veil.

"It's you. Why are you…?" Katsuda couldn't finish, still feeling totally exhausted.

"I…I'm not sure." Lunamon said sadly, guessing his question while looking very torn. "After I sensed your battle with Lord Daemon ended I tired to figure out what I should do. Then all of a sudden that strange bird appeared and brought me to you." She pointed past Katsuda's head and when he looked up he saw a beautiful bird of paradise standing over him.

"Seishuku Meikin? Is…is that you?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

The zanpakuto spirit nodded and spread its wing so Katsuda could see it. Slowly it began to flex each of its feathers in a strange sequence. Seishuku Meikin lived up to its name and never spoke or made any sounds. Instead it communicated with its master with a unique for of sign language. Katsuda chuckled as he deciphered his partner's message.

[You owe me big this time. I hope you don't expect me to save your skin every time you bite off more than you can chew.]

"Ha-ha. Not every time." Katsuda began, feeling a little bit of his strength coming back. "Every once is a while would be nice though." With an amused look on its face Seishuku Meikin shook its head at its fallen partner as its body glowed bright green and faded away, leaving a fully repaired katana in its place.

With a sigh Katsuda looked back at Lunamon and smiled. "Thanks for helping me out. I owe you one…" He paused for a second, trying to remember her name. "It's Lunamon, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right." Lunamon replied, surprised at his kind words. "And you really don't owe me anything. You…you saved my life after all, I'm just repaying the favor."

Katsuda nodded and closed his eyes to rest. "Alright, that's fair enough. I'm Katsuda Furokizu by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Lunamon watched Katsuda's chest slowly rise and fall as he slept and couldn't help but smile at him. "It's…nice to meet you too." She felt a small tear drip down her cheek and plop into the shell of light she formed around his body.

She closed her eyes to concentrate on healing him but this kept her from noticing something strange. A small, shining object suddenly appeared out of thin air and drifted down into Katsuda's open hand.

* * *

**Radio-Kon! (Baby!)**

Jedi: Hello folks and welcome to another-*POW* Gah!

Kon: YOU JERK!

(sounds of a struggle)

Jedi: Ow! K-Kon! Knock it-Oow! Knock it off!

Kon: How could you!? How could you do that poor little Kari! You heartless monster!

Jedi: Ah! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Listen I have a good reason for doing it okay!

Kon: (stops) Oh, is that so!? Well it better be a good one or you'll be dealing with my Hyper-Kon kick!

Jedi: Just listen. (Whispers)

Kon: Uh-huh…Oh, that's good…*Gasp* No way! That' brilliant!

Jedi: Glad you approve, too bad it'll be a while before that happens.

Kon: No kidding, with how slow you write.

Jedi: And the fact that I'm taking a break to write another story.

Kon: Yeah there's that and…WHAT!?

Jedi: Did I forget to mention that before the show?

Kon: (Growling) Yes, you failed to bring that up.

Jedi: Oh, well you know now. And so do you guys. I'll still try to work on Masked Angel whenever I get the chance but my focus is going to be on another story, at least for a little while. Sorry, if you're disappointed but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.

Kon: You do realized how pissed off they probably are right now.

Jedi: Oh, yeah.

Kon: Ok, as long as you know.

Jedi: Goodnight everybody. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(Theme music)

1) Wanyudo: Monster from Japanese mythology. It has the form of a burning oxcart with an old man's head in the center.

2) Nigenteki Wanyudo: "Dual Wanyudo".

3) Resucitar, Fenix: (Spanish) Resurrect, Phoenix


End file.
